Our love
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Conoció al hombre de su vida y lo perdió repentinamente dejándola en un profundo pozo de soledad y tristeza, pero el destino es caprichoso y la lleva a otra ciudad donde no solo conocerá el hombre que el destino le tenia reservado, sino que le permitirá descubrir tantas cosas de su vida como jamas creyó que lo haría. Es un ItaHina, leve NaruHina y SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

CAPÍTULO I

¿FELICIDAD?

Si en estos momentos de su vida le preguntan a ella si sabe ¿que es la felicidad? ¿Si alguna vez fue plenamente feliz? Sin duda respondería que si, porque en un momento de su vida Hinata Yuhi fue completamente feliz, porque en un momento estuvo con el hombre de su vida, el que le enseño que aunque la vida sea difícil siempre habrá un camino hacia la felicidad, así éste esté lleno de de espinas, al final de un oscuro túnel siempre habrá una cegadora luz que nos reconfortará el alma.

Nada comparado con lo que vive en estos momentos de su vida y lo hace desde hace un año, porque hace un año el hombre de su vida falleció producto de una terrible enfermedad.

Naruto Namikaze era un hombre de abundante cabellera rubia, de piel bronceada y de ojos profundamente azules, de contextura atlética y de estatura alta, con una personalidad chispeante, rebosante de felicidad y optimismo, hiperactivo y escandaloso por naturaleza, pero desde que era un adolescente se le detectó un grave problema cardíaco, por eso su vida estaba llena de cuidados y atenciones de personas especializadas en ello.

Desde niño siempre estuvo solo, desde muy pequeño fue huérfano de padre y madre, pero no quedo desamparado en el mundo, porque sus padres le dejaron en herencia una gran fortuna, y desde que tenia cinco años de edad, que fue cuando quedó huérfano, esta ha estado administrada por Orochimaru Sannin, un hombre que se ganó la confianza de los padres del rubio al punto de nombrarlo su tutor si algo malo les llegase a pasar.

A la edad de 18 años conoció a Hinata Yuhi, una chica adorable, de extraños ojos color blanco perla, aunque la mayoría de las veces los cubría con lentes de contacto, de personalidad cálida y amable, pero también extremadamente tímida, de piel tan blanca como la mas pura nieve, cabello azul oscuro, con matices que daban la sensación de ser negro, de estatura mediana, porque no llegaba a ser pequeña pero tampoco tan alta como el Namikaze.

Desde temprana edad vivió en un orfanato, sin poseer recuerdos de su familia por la poca edad que tenia cuando fue ingresada al instituto de niños desamparados dirigidos por Kurenai Yuhi, una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra con patrones de ondas y ojos tan rojos como la sangre, cabe destacar que esta mujer fue un gran sustento emocional de la joven ojiperla, ya que durante los años de estadía en el orfanato ella la ayudo en todo lo que pudo, incluso cuando salió de ese lugar al cumplir la mayoría de edad, porque gracias a ella y sus esfuerzos Hinata pudo conseguir una beca completa en la bella y tranquila ciudad de Konoha, lugar donde conoció a su rubio amado.

Como toda persona tímida, el adaptarse a un lugar totalmente nuevo es como encontrarse en una peligrosa jungla en el que hasta el mas insignificante insecto supone peligro, así es como se sentía la peliazul en la facultad de economía y negocios internacionales de la universidad de Konoha.

La primera persona con la que pudo realmente sentir una conexión fue precisamente Naruto Namikaze, un joven que a pesar de ser el payaso de la clase, también era uno de los más populares del lugar, puesto que tenía la capacidad de llegar hasta el corazón mas frio de las personas que llegaban a conocerlo.

Por esta misma razón cuando vio a la ojiperla por primera vez sintió algo especial, algo que el en ese momento supo interpretarlo como cariño especial de un hermano hacia una hermana, para ese momento alguien mas ya ocupaba el corazón del rubio, y muy a pesar de que este seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, parecía que a esa arrogante chica de cabello rosa llamada Sakura Haruno solo existía su perfecto mundo rosa de princesa, en el que era alabada por todos y cada uno de los hombres que se cruzaban en su camino, por eso no tenia tiempo ni para recordar el nombre de un chico que a pesar de ser de una familia adinerada el se esforzaba cada día por lograr sus metas por su propia cuenta.

Mientras trascurrían los días Hinata y Naruto se hacían mas cercanos, tanto así que el rubio pronto se dio cuenta que la Haruno en realidad nunca paso de un mero capricho de la infancia, porque en esos día había aprendido a reconocer la calidez que emanaba la joven ojiperla, calidez que el poco a poco se daba cuenta que la quería solo para el.

No transcurrieron mas de cinco meses para que Hinata y Naruto iniciaran una relación cargada de confianza, amistad y mucho amor, si le preguntasen a ella cuales han sido los mejores momentos de su vida sin duda respondería que fue cuando estaba con Naruto, porque a pesar que a muchos la relación de esos dos la calificaban de cursi y empalagoso, lo cierto es que en muchísimo tiempo atrás ninguno de los dos obtenía muestras de afecto como las que ellos se daban mutuamente.

Es que para dos seres de corazón puro como lo son ellos, el vivir sin afecto real es como si faltara el agua o el preciado aire y cuando lo sienten fluir libremente deben tomar la mayor cantidad posible.

Pasaron los días, los meses y los años, ambos terminaron la universidad y la relación de ellos fluyo tan libre como fluye el agua de una gran cascada, no llegaron a casarse pero antes de cumplir los 19 años ellos dos se mudaron a vivir juntos, esta de mas decir que fue a la casa de Naruto, porque Hinata vivía en un pequeño apartamento alquilado y a duras penas podía vivir ella sola en el lugar. Ella por su parte no tuvo la necesidad de ejercer la profesión que estudio, porque si en algo Naruto era claro es que no quería que su mujer trabajara, porque se consideraba lo bastante eficiente como para tener a la mujer que amaba como una reina sin que ella salga a trabajar, ella acepto sin poner peros en esa parte, en lo que no cedió fue en contratar personal para hacerse cargo de las labores domesticas del hogar, porque así como el rubio podía ser eficiente en el trabajo de su empresa y sustentarla con las comodidades de una vida de reina, ella se consideraba lo suficientemente capaz de cuidar de su hogar, de atender al hombre que ama sin la intervención de alguien mas.

Por dos largos años ellos dos fueron la personificación del amor, vivían una vida perfecta de pareja, pero como siempre hay algún obstáculo que empaña la felicidad de los mortales, en el caso de esta pareja fue la enfermedad de Naruto, el desde la adolescencia ha estado consciente de la situación de su corazón, es que a pesar de ser un hombre fuerte de contextura atlética, su corazón era como una caja de fino cristal, constantemente tenia que visitar sus médicos, antes de conocerla a ella en realidad era feliz, decía que había vivido lo suficiente y ya estaba listo para reunirse con sus padres pero al tener alguien que se preocupa por el y lo espera ansiosamente cuando llega a su hogar esas perspectivas de vida cambian, porque desde que la conoció y se enamoro de ella se dio cuenta que lo que mas quería en la vida era pasar el resto de su vida haciéndola feliz, tener muchos hijos, y cuando fueran ancianitos poder despedirse de este mundo, no sin antes consentir los muchos nietos que les darían sus hijos.

Pero todo esto no quedo mas que en sueños, porque después de tres años su salud se deterioro notablemente y aunque en un principio intento ocultárselo a la ojiperla, le resulto imposible, porque puede que ella sea un poco despistada y hasta torpe, pero cuando se trata de su amor, es la persona mas atenta y observadora, pudiendo detectar a leguas de distancia algún cambio en su estado de animo.

Ese ultimo año de la vida de el fue como una experiencia agridulce, primero los médicos no le dan esperanza de vida muy larga, eso en un principio los tenia desconcertados, la ojiperla no paraba de llorar y deprimirse, por su parte el rubio se sentía culpable porque había prometido protegerla de dodo mal, pero se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada al respecto, lo único que se las ocurrió fue vivir cada día como si no hubiese un mañana, viajaron a lugares que nunca pensaron que existían siquiera, hicieron las mayores locuras de amor que se les hubiese ocurrido, pero lo que nunca hicieron fue contraer matrimonio, Naruto consideraba que si se casaban era como atarla a un condenado a muerte, no es que el no confiara en ella, solamente consideraba injusto que el con pocas esperanzas de vida la atara a ser viuda dentro de poco tiempo, siempre evitaba pensar en ello; por su parte la ojiperla consciente de lo mucho que lo atormentaba el dejarla sola nunca lo presiono en nada, ni siquiera en el matrimonio, porque a sabiendas que el corazón de su amado rubio en cualquier momento podría dejar de latir, ella siempre prefirió vivir la vida tal cual el quería, a ella no le hubiese importado casarse con el ni aunque fuera el ultimo día de vida de el, pero con que le hiciese compañía y le ofreciera todo el amor que un ser humano le pudiese dar ella se sentía la mujer mas afortunada del mundo.

La muerte es como la peor de las enfermedades y la plaga menos deseada, muy a pesar de eso, no respeta nada ni a nadie, simplemente el que ella escoja para llevarse ese es, no importara si en niño o adulto, bueno o, malo, feliz o desdichado, ella entrara en tu vida sin ser invitada y te la arrebatara sin que puedas alegar nada.

En el silencio y tranquilidad de la noche, como un ladrón silencioso entro en la habitación en la que descansaban plácidamente el rubio y la ojiperla, y en el más oscuro silencio segó una joven vida, la arrebato en medio de un infarto fulminante en el que ni siquiera pudo despertar para dedicarle una ultima mirada a su quería y amada Hinata Yuhi.

¿Qué puede ser peor que acostarte con el amor de tu vida y que el amanezca sin vida? ¿A quien recurres para que te de una explicación del porque? ¿Se puede uno enfadar con Dios por una injusticia tan grande como esa? ¿Quién consuela una alma destrozada después de un evento así? Preguntas sin respuesta y sin embargo la joven peliazul se las repetía una y otra vez, en un intento desesperado para que alguien le responda, sin embargo no fue así, ella solo derramaba abundantes y amargas lagrimas de tristeza, rabia y frustración por no poder hacer nada por el hombre al cual amaba y en el que en ese momento le juraba amor eterno, porque en medio de la desesperación y el dolor se hacia la promesa de vivir con su alma enlutada por su causa, porque se prometía que jamás estaría con otro hombre. Ella solo lloraba y gritaba aferrada al cadáver de su amado rubio. Después de muchas horas de lamento, por fin pudo salir de su habitación, contactarse con Orochimaru para que se hiciera cargo de los servicios funerarios correspondientes.

Los días siguientes a esa terrible tragedia fueron los más grises de la joven vida de la Hinata Yuhi, se rehusaba a comer, a dormir, a salir de su habitación.

Solo se digno salir cuando recibió una notificación en la que le exigían estar presente dentro de dos días en la lectura del testamento de Naruto Namikaze.

Llego el día pautado y tuvo que presentarse en el lugar al que fue citada solo para enterarse que a pesar de ser la heredera universal del rubio, estaba en la completa miseria, porque la empresa de Naruto estaba embargada y tenia deudas de exorbitante dinero, tanto que sobrepasaba la fortuna del Namikaze. La joven ojiperla en esos momentos no tenia cabeza para pensar en nada, por tanto dejo en manos de Orochimaru todo el asunto de las deudas, y así lo hizo, solo que hasta la casa en la que vivía con su amado rubio debió ser vendida con tal de deshacerse de las deudas.

Nuevamente ella estaba sola y sumida en la pobreza, solo le quedo vender las pocas joyas que tenia para poder rentar un apartamentito y vivir unos días mientras conseguía un empleo.

No tardo mucho en conseguirlo, pero no era lo que esperaba y a los pocos día renuncio.

Así paso un largo año, sumida en la tristeza y soledad, con empleos mediocres que realizaba en algunas oportunidades. Es que con sus estudios pudiera conseguir un empleo mejor, solo no le interesaba, ella solo quería estar de nuevo con su querido Naruto, se encerró en su soledad y tristeza con la vana esperanza de morir y reunirse con el, el suicidio no era opción, primero estaban las enseñanzas de Kurenai acerca de la vida, ella solía decirle que cuando una persona se quita la vida iría directo al infierno y eso no quería ella, porque estaba segura que su querido Naruto con su alma noble y corazón puro jamás iría al infierno, seguramente estaría en el paraíso, por otra parte si ella olvidase esas enseñanzas también esta el tema de que no es lo suficientemente valiente como para atentar contra su vida.

Sin que la ojiperla se enterara, la jefa actual de ella mando su currículo a una importante empresa internacional en la ciudad de Tokio, a su parecer lo que la ojiperla necesitaba era un cambio de ambiente, respirar otro aire y conocer gente nueva, esa mujer llamada Kikio estaba segura de que con el nivel de estudio que poseía Hinata podría fácilmente desempeñarse en una gran empresa, porque puede que no tuviera experiencia pero si poseía excelentes calificaciones y recomendaciones de uno de sus profesores.

Paso una semana desde este hecho y la joven ojiperla recibió la llamada que le cambiaria la vida, porque le pedían sus servicios inmediatamente, por lo tanto debía mudarse inmediatamente a la populosa ciudad de Tokio.

Ella en busca de apoyo y consejo no dudo en buscar a Kurenai, una de las pocas personas cercanas, esta mujer que durante mucho tiempo fue el sustento de su vida emocional le recomendó que no perdiera tiempo y que partiera inmediatamente a Tokio, que ahí en Konoha ya no tenia nada, ya era hora de tomar un nuevo camino en la vida.

Es así como al dia siguiente la ojiperla se encontraba partiendo a la gran ciudad de Tokio, dejando toda su vida atrás y aunque ella pensara que en ese nuevo lugar solo encontraría un nuevo empleo y nada mas que eso, estaba muy equivocada, porque en esa ciudad están las respuestas a todas sus plegarias y hasta un nuevo amor, tan o mas profundo que el primero.

Desde la muerte de su amor, Hinata Yuhi volvió a sus hábitos de vestir con la ropa mas holgada posible, antes de conocer Naruto solía ocultar sus atributos con vestimentas dos tallas mas grandes, en la actualidad todo su guardarropa consiste el faldas tan largas que llegan al tobillo y blusas manga larga que se cierran hasta el cuello, todo en blanco y negro, porque así como prometio ante la tumba de su amado rubio hace ya un año ella aun se viste de luto sin mostrar indicios de querer cambiar. Otros elementos de su atuendo lo componen los zapatos negros, cerrados y bajos, unas gafas de cristal transparente que son tan grandes que abarcan la mitad de su pequeño rostro y por si fuera poco siempre usa unas lentes de contacto marrón chocolate.

Tal vez muchos se preguntaran ¿por que viste de esa forma? ¿por que se oculta tanto detrás de esa enorme ropa? La respuesta es sencilla, en primer lugar no le gusta la tonalidad de su piel, que es tan blanca como la nieve, esta el detalle de sus extraños ojos blanco perla cuando, por eso cuando se mira al espejo solo puede ver un ser antinatural porque eran tan crueles esos niños que aun hoy siendo una mujer de 22 años no puede dejar de pensar que sus ojos son como de muerto y su blanquecina piel recuerda la apariencia de un fantasma, y aun cuando intenta alejar esos pensamientos las voces de esos niños zumban en sus oídos como si en verdad estuviese delante de ellos.

Su larga y exótica cabellera azul la lleva siempre atada envuelta en un apretado moño que le impide a los demás apreciarla.

Solo cuando estaba con vida su amor ella gano un poco mas de confianza para tener una apariencia mejor, pero sin el, la ojiperla prefiere no llamar la atención y que mejor que vestirse de la manera mas desaliñada posible.

Ha transcurrido una semana desde que partió desde la tranquila Konoha hacia la ciudad de Tokio y ya es el gran dia en el que debe presentarse en su nuevo puesto de trabajo, no seria el gran trabajo de una empresaria pero seria la secretaria de uno de los altos ejecutivos de la empresa Sharingan Corp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la gran empresa internacional Sharingan Corp. Se ha armado un gran revuelo, porque precisamente en este dia se le daría la bienvenida al hijo mayor y futuro sucesor de la empresa y su antisocial hermano menor en un gran esfuerzo por demostrar un poco su alegría de que este de vuelta después de dos largos años de ausencia, pero el mayor a ultima hora ha informado que su viaje lo retrasará un mes mas.

Entonces imagínense el humor de los mil demonios que carga su hermano menor Sasuke Uchiha, puesto que a pesar de ser un amargado permitió a sus empleados realizar una cálida bienvenida a su hermano y este sencillamente decide no aparecer y para colmo ni siquiera avisó con tiempo para evitar lo que según el Uchiha menor era una perdida de tiempo.

En esos momentos quería matar a su primo Shisui, ya que fue este quien lo convenció de permitir este momento de relajo en la empresa, pero luego del percance de que el homenajeado no llegaría, Sasuke solo se dedico a hacerle la vida de cuadritos a sus empleados, y eso que la nueva secretaria que el "tan amablemente" se tomo la molestia de contratar para su hermano no se ha presentado y lo que tiene en mente es descargar su furia con la susodicha, estaba claro que no era culpa de ella, pero bueno ella es o sera cuando llegue la empleada de su hermano.

La hora de entrada a la empresa es a la 8 de la mañana, y el encargado de la empresa mientras que su padre y hermano mayor están fuera del país en Sasuke Uchiha, un maniático de la puntualidad, cualidad que le ha hecho saber a todos sus empleados, razón por la cual todos los empleados están por lo menos diez minutos antes de la hora de entrada a sus trabajos.

Habían transcurrido diez largos minutos desde que esa estúpida secretaria ya debería estar en su oficina y esta por alguna razón que el desconocía y la verdad no tenia ningún interés de conocer no se había presentado, justo cuando estaba planeando como iba a castigar a la nueva empleada por llegar tarde su primer dia de trabajo suena el teléfono de la oficina, es su secretaria anunciándole la llegada de la nueva empleada.

Sasuke Uchiha es un hombre que si bien no le presta mucha atención al atuendo o aspecto de sus empleados, y no suele sorprenderse por muchas cosas, esta vez realmente no encontraba las palabras para describir a la nueva secretaria que seria para su hermano, es que si no hubiese leído su currículum la hubiese echado apenas puso un pie en la oficina. El hizo una mueca de incredulidad cuando la vio, permitiéndose arquear una ceja y si no hubiese sido por los nervios que tenia la joven ojiperla claramente se percataría de esas reacciones.

Hinata llego a su nuevo trabajo con su habitual atuendo en blanco y negro, constaba de una falda negra holgada que no permitía ver ni un ápice de sus piernas, un blusón blanco de cuello de tortuga y de manga tan larga que apenas se podía ver una parte de las manos de la joven y a los ojos del Uchiha los zapatos mas horribles que haya visto en su vida, unas gafas cuadradas tan grandes que apocaban el pequeño rostro de la chica y el cabello recogido en un penacho tan apretado que solo se podía distinguir el color azulado tan poco común de la chica.

El Uchiha tan solo suspiro en silencio observando disimuladamente el aspecto tan fuera de onda de la joven, y estaba seguro que de haber visto su fotografía antes jamas la hubiese considerado siquiera candidata para el puesto, porque es cierto que el personalmente leyó el currículum y fue quien la escogió pero no había fotografía por ningún lado, si fuera a ser contratada para ser su secretaria la primera orden seguramente seria que mejorar su aspecto físico, pero como era para su hermano Itachi prefirió dejar las cosas como están y luego su hermano que se hiciera cargo, aunque conociéndolo como lo hacia estaba seguro que no le molestaría el aspecto de la chica, el mayor de los Uchiha solo le molesta la falta de pulcritud y eso es algo que no le podían reclamar a la peliazul, porque si bien s cierto que lo primero que resalta en ella es su aspecto desaliñado y totalmente anticuado, también es cierto que su vestimenta siempre estaba impecable de limpio.

Sin ningún problema pudo haber mandado a la chica hasta su casa hasta que su hermano regresara, pero estaba seguro que alguien tenia que pagar por los desplantes de su hermano y precisamente la ojiperla se le antojaba como su presa del dia, por lo menos se daría cuenta de las capacidades de la chica.

Por su parte la chica ojiperla cuando entro a la oficina del que ella suponía seria su jefe lo primero que noto fue lo extremadamente ordenado y pulcro que debía ser a juzgar como estaba la oficina, los nervios ni siquiera le permitieron ver lo muy guapo que era el Uchiha con quien se estaba entrevistando, en su mente solo había el pensamiento de que debía esforzarse al máximo, en honor a la memoria de su amado rubio, que si bien es cierto que no permitía que ella trabajara también es cierto que reconocía que seria una excelente ejecutiva de negocios.

Una vez terminada la entrevista en el que el Uchiha le informaba que el solo seria su jefe hasta que llegara su hermano, este llamo a su secretaria, una joven muy bonita de cabello tan rojo como la sangre con unas pequeñas gafas que realzaban su belleza y un diminuto traje típico de secretaria, le indico que le cediera parte de su trabajo a la peliazul y que trabajaría con ella hasta que llegara Itachi, a la pelirroja no le hizo mucha gracia que alguien compartiera el espacio de ella con el Uchiha, que si bien es cierto que no le prestaba ni la mas mínima atención eso no le impedía a ella soñar con el, para ella el era su pequeña -o no tan pequeña- obsesión, y por el solo hecho de tener que compartir aunque sea el puesto de secretaria con ella eso la convertía en su enemiga inmediatamente, aunque Karin, que así se llama la pelirroja estaba segura que un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha acostumbrado a salir con mujeres de belleza envidiable y un sentido de moda actual y refrescante, jamas se fijaría en un estropajo como la nueva secretaria, no podía decir lo mismo de ella, porque a los ojos de Karin, Hinata quedo perdidamente enamorada de su jefe; nada mas alejado de la realidad, porque en el corazón de ojiperla no hay espacio para nadie mas que su amado Naruto Namikaze.

Ha transcurrido una larga semana para la joven ojiperla, si alguien le hubiese dicho que tendría un jefe tan gruñón y malhumorado jamas habría aceptado trabajar en Sharingan Corp.

Es que el Uchiha menor en esa semana se ha dedicado a explotar a la pobre chica, trabaja desde tempranas horas de la mañana, por lo menos dos horas antes que el resto y se va a su casa a altas horas de la noche, y ni siquiera se toma la molestia de llevarla a su casa, por lo que a Hinata solo le queda irse sola, porque con lo limitada que esta con el dinero no se puede dar el lujo de gastarlo en taxi, afortunadamente para ella la ciudad de Tokio es bastante concurrida en la noche y los lugares están atestados de gente y las calles bien iluminadas, eso no quita el hecho de que le de un poco de miedo andar por las calles de noche y sola, si alguien viera a la verdadera Hinata, esa chica que esta debajo de toda esa pila de ropa se daría cuenta que ella es como una muñeca de porcelana, fina, delicada, frágil y linda, pero desafortunadamente la mayoría de las personas solo se fija en el exterior y las personas como Hinata Yuhi solo pasa a ser un bicho raro, que no inspira siquiera sentimientos de protección, y a pesar de que el Uchiha menor no es exactamente de esas personas, el es egoísta incapaz de demostrar alguna clase de buenos sentimientos a personas que no se han ganado un lugar en su corazón y esas son muy pocas personas. La verdad es que pocas veces se detiene a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, por eso cuando deja a la joven ojiperla trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche nunca se ha puesto a pensar como vuelve ella a su casa.

Transcurrido el fatídico mes de tener como jefe a Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata se pregunta si acaso su hermano no sera peor, y cuando le llegan esos pensamientos solo medita si lo mejor no seria renunciar ya, pero entonces recuerda a su querido Naruto que se sentiría muy decepcionado si ella renuncia a si porque si, sin antes haber luchado, entonces eso siempre le da fuerzas suficientes para continuar y no renunciar, porque ese fue el camino que le enseño el hombre que ha amado en su vida.

Ese dia sábado que se supone seria su ultimo como empleada de Sasuke Uchiha, puesto que el lunes por fin se incorporaría Itachi Uchiha, ella se quedo ordenando los últimos documentos que se le habían encargado, no los terminó temprano porque Karin le dejo todo el trabajo que le correspondía a ella, y siendo Hinata tan gentil no le pudo decir que no cuando la pelirroja le pidió el favor, lo que la ojiperla ignoraba es que era una gran cantidad de trabajo, y para colmo ni siquiera el gruñón de su jefe estaba en la empresa, por lo que ella decidió terminar todo así se pasara la noche, afortunadamente el domingo no tenían que asistir a la empresa.

La pobre chica estuvo trabajando hasta las cuatro de la mañana hasta que el sueño la venció y se quedo dormida en su escritorio.

Cuando se despertó eran ya entradas la siete de la mañana y no lo hubiese hecho de no haber escuchado ruido cerca de donde ella se encontraba.

Itachi Uchiha arribo al país el viernes en la noche pero no lo hizo solo, llego en compañía de un joven de cabello castaño, largo y lacio atado en una coleta baja, y lo curioso del chico eran sus extraños ojos blanco perla.

Neji Hyuuga representante de las empresas Hyuuga Corp. vino en compañía del heredero Uchiha para tratar asuntos relacionados con la futura alianza de ambas empresas por medio del matrimonio de los hijos menores de cada familia, dígase Sasuke Uchiha y Hanabi Hyuuga, pero antes debían presentarse en la empresa para recoger algunos documentos en la oficina del menor de los Uchiha.

Conversaban amena mente ambos hombres mientras se dirigían a paso tranquilo a la oficina del menor de los hermanos Uchiha sin sospechar siquiera que una joven paso casi toda la noche trabajando y aun ese dia no se había ido a su casa.

Ella por su parte se encontraba intranquila, desde el largo mes de trabajo en ese lugar ninguno de sus compañeros se había enterado que ella era explotada por su jefe, manteniéndola ahí hasta altas horas de la noche, pero entonces recordó que era un dia no laborable y el temor la invadió, pensando que podría ser un malhechor, del temor que tenia en ese momento se le olvido que una gran empresa como esa siempre estaba custodiada así no estén laborando los empleados, y en vista de ello tomo en sus delicadas manos un bate de béisbol que estaba cerca de la oficina, sabe Dios quien lo dejo ahí, se adentro en la oficina de su jefe Sasuke en esperas de que el "malhechor" no se le cruzara por la cabeza entrar ahí, pero para su mala suerte se percato de que precisamente se dirigía al lugar de su refugio y de paso estaba acompañado,se escondió detrás de la puerta y cuando el desafortunado entró le propino tal golpe que el pobre hombre cayo al suelo con una herida sangrante, pero antes de que ella hiciera cualquier cosa el otro hombre se le lanzó encima y le quito el arma de las manos, ella solo atino a gritar despavorida y presa del miedo cerro los ojos y comenzó a lanzar golpes defensivos que por cuestiones de quien sabe quien logró darle en pleno rostro a su captor y aprovechando su desconcierto salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo presta a salir se ese lugar.

Neji pudo haber salido detrás de esa extraña mujer que lo golpeo en el rostro, pero al ver al Uchiha desmayado en el suelo prefirió socorrerlo, no llamó a algún doctor porque sabia de antemano que el Uchiha detestaba ir al medico, busco el cajetín de los primeros auxilios y se dispuso a curarlo, mientras que este iba recobrando la memoria, no sin antes mascullar sonidos ininteligibles para el castaño, pero siendo observador como era imagino que eran maldiciones o insultos en contra de la chica que lo golpeo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Itachi? Pregunta el castaño

Tomándose la cabeza en un intento que se calme el dolor responde- he estado mejor,pero ¿quien diablos me ha golpeado? O mejor ¿quien esta en la oficina de mi hermanito un dia domingo?

-Ha sido una extraña chica, le he quitado esto- dijo señalando el bate- pero se asusto y me asesto un golpe en el rostro-

-Ja ja ja – se carcajeo el Uchiha- quien lo diría, el genio Hyuuga golpeado por una chica en el rostro-

A lo que el otro frunció el ceño y respondió de igual manera.

-Pero mira quien lo dice, el genio Uchiha dejado fuera de combate por una menuda jovencita

Este otro frunció el ceño y fue el momento en que los dos decidieron dejar de lado la discusión porque de lo contrario solo quedarían disgustados y no seria bien visto por sus respectivas familias.

Por otra parte Hinata salió corriendo, tomo el ascensor y cuando estaba saliendo del edificio se topo con uno de los guardias de seguridad, Kiba un joven de su edad con extraños tatuajes rojos en el rostro con forma de colmillos.

-Señorita ¿que le sucede? ¿esta bien? -Pregunta Kiba.

-La verdad es que no Kiba-san, un par de hombres ingresaron a la oficina de Uchiha- sama, golpee a uno de ellos con un bate y de el otro me defendí como pude para salir de ahí-.

Con cada palabra dicha por ella el rostro de Kiba iba palideciendo mas.

-¿G-gol-pe-aste a los que ingresaron a las o-ficinas?, uno de ellos es Itachi- sama y el otro uno de los socios de Hyuuga Corp.-

En esos momentos el rostro de la ojiperla era todo un poema, no se podía creer su torpeza, solo quería que la tierra se la tragase, estaba segura que Itachi Uchiha era un gruñón peor que Sasuke y con lo que hizo casi podía sentir que la policía llegaría en cualquier momento y la encerrarían el resto de vida, porque desde el punto de vista de ella Itachi, su verdadero jefe era aun mas prepotente e insensible que el Uchiha menor y un error como ese no lo perdonaría, solo le quedo despedirse de Kiba e irse a su casa, si en verdad la arrestarían por el golpe a su jefe seria en su casa.

Mientras que en la oficina del Uchiha, los dos hombres ahí presentes encontraron la cartera de la agresora, y se dieron cuenta que ella era empleada de la empresa porque encontraron su credencial.

El Uchiha mayor no dejaba de preguntarse ¿que hacia uno de los empleados en la empresa tan temprano y un dia domingo? La respuesta para el fue sencilla, seguramente su tonto hermano menor seguro la estaba explotando laboralmente.

El Hyuuga era otro caso, por alguna extraña razón que el desconoce la chica que lo golpeo le recordó a su desaparecida y querida prima Hinata Hyuuga, sin saber que la tuvo tan cerca y no la reconoció ¿pero como hacerlo si la chica en cuestión desapareció cuando tenia tres años? ¿de que manera le recordaría esa chica a Hinata Hyuuga si su prima tenia los ojos característicos de los Hyuuga: blanco perla. Tal vez seria por la coincidencia de tener el mismo nombre.

Itachi Uchiha no soporta las injusticias, y le parece de mas de injusto que una persona valiéndose de su poder se aproveche de sus empleados, no lo tolera ni viniendo de su hermano menor, por lo tanto en ese momento se olvido que esa chica lo había golpeado y sus pensamientos solo estaban ocupados por la idea de hablar con ella y pedirla una disculpa en nombre de su hermano y de la empresa, porque estaba seguro que ni que torturaran a su hermano este le pediría disculpas a una simple empleada. ¿pero como hacerlo si solo sabían su nombre? ¿como llegar y pedirle disculpas? Aunque pensaba que el y el Hyuuga también merecían una disculpa de parte de ella por agredirlos.

Perfectamente pudo dejar ese asunto de la chica para el dia siguiente que seria laborable, pero Uchiha Itachi no era así, si tenia la oportunidad de resolver un asunto no lo dejaría para después, por lo que se dispuso a llamar a la persona responsable de la situación de la chica, Sasuke, su idea era sencilla, obtener la dirección de chica, presentarse ahí, pedir una disculpa, obtener una de parte de ella y asegurarle que su empleo estaba seguro, porque no se necesita ser un genio para imaginar que si una persona golpea a su empleador este pensara que aun conserva su puesto y eso seguro eran los pensamientos de la chica que ni siquiera vio porque fue golpeado en la parte trasera de su cabeza cuando ingreso a la oficina.

Sin mas tiempo que perder llamo a su hermano, solo que resulto inútil puesto que este le dijo que no sabia la dirección de Yuhi, ya que venia de otra ciudad en el currículum no se especificaba la dirección.

Así salieron de la empresa Sharingan Corp. los dos genios, el Uchiha y el Hyuuga, en busca de la peliazul, ciertamente a Neji no le interesaba el asunto pero Itachi lo convenció de acompañarlo puesto que si la encontraban la disculpa de parte de ella hacia el también tenia que ser hacia el castaño. El Hyuuga por su parte solo aceptó por no tener nada que hacer.

Inútil, completamente inútil, eso era lo que consideraban el Uchiha y el Hyuuga ese recorrido, porque por mas que buscaban y recorrieran la ciudad y por muy genios que fueran sencillamente sin alguna clase de información no podían dar con el paradero de la joven peliazul.

Luego de pasar horas de inútil búsqueda decidieron por fin ir a descansar a la mansión Uchiha, puesto que no vivía en la ciudad y era un invitado de los mismos. Ya después la chica se presentaría aunque sea a presentar su renuncia, claro que el Uchiha no planeaba despedirla.

Soy nueva escritora así que no sean tan duros, por cierto, bajo este mismo seudónimo he publicado esta y tres historias mas en , y cada una tiene tres capítulos publicados. De antemano gracias por leer.


	2. Acercamiento

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

CHAPTER II

ACERCAMIENTO

Luego del incidente en Sharingan Corp. provocado por la ojiperla, esta se encontraba intranquila en su apartamento, realmente no sabia que esperar del Uchiha mayor, en cualquier momento ella esperaba que la policía estuviese en la puerta para arrestarla por la agresión al heredero Uchiha.

En toda la noche no pudo dormir, de solo pensar en todo lo que ha pasado en la empresa en la cual es empleada, ella solo siente aun mas pesada la ausencia de Naruto, porque de no haberlo perdido ella jamas habría salido de su amada Konoha y jamas habría conocido un sujeto tan pesado como lo era su jefe Sasuke Uchiha, y aunque no conocía realmente al Uchiha mayor ella creía fervientemente que este tenia un carácter peor que el de su hermano menor. Solo se lo podía imaginar en su gran oficina con un gran tridente, grandes cuernos puntiagudos, ojos tan rojos como la sangre y escupiendo fuego por la boca, en otras palabras, el demonio en persona.

Después de tanto meditar acerca de ir o no ir a la empresa por fin se decidió, recordó las palabras de animo que siempre le dedicaba el rubio, en la que la incitaban a no rendirse y no renunciar nunca por culpa de una adversidad, en esos momentos los Uchiha para ella eran una gran adversidad, durante el mes que tenia siendo la secretaria del menor de los Uchiha, descubrió que a ese ser egoísta le importan muy pocas personas y entre esas personas estaba su hermano mayor, por lo que a su parecer en cuanto este se enterara de que golpeo con un bate a su hermano mayor, lo mínimo que haría es ponerla de patitas en la calle, no sin antes humillarla de la peor manera. Aun así había decidido ser valiente, enfrentar sus problemas y rogaba al cielo permitir que su querido rubio le diera las fuerzas que a ella le faltaban.

Por su parte el mayor de los Uchiha decidió llegar a la empresa antes que su hermano, con la esperanza de poder hablar con la chica de cabellera azul, no era que le interesara la chica puesto que ni siquiera la vio, solo quería aclarar algunos asuntos con ella y garantizarle su empleo.

Estaba en su hermoso auto convertible color rojo enfrente de la empresa cuando diviso a lo lejos una silueta no muy alta, cubierta completamente con ropas holgadas y tan fuera de moda que a su parecer debieron ser de su tarara-tatarabuela, en el siglo anterior, el cabello recogido completamente en forma de cebolla y unos enormes anteojos que cubrían la mitad de su pequeño rostro.

Generalmente Itachi Uchiha es muy observador sobre todo en los pequeños detalles, pero no detallo tanto a la chica porque aun venia lejos de su persona, por su cabeza solo pasaba que si la chica quería pasar desapercibida estaba logrando todo lo contrario, con ese atuendo llamaba totalmente la atención de todos los transeúntes, pero no de buena manera, si no que era motivo de burla de todo el que la veía y siendo el Uchiha mayor una persona que odia terriblemente que descalifiquen a una persona solo por su aspecto, decidió hacer uso de toda la educación y caballerosidad que poseía, salió de su auto y se encamino hacia la peliazul, el sabia que por su posición y su gran éxito con las féminas de todas las edades, nadie se atrevería a murmurar nada acerca de la chica, lo máximo seria expresiones de desconformidad al no ser una de ellas la que lo acompañaba en lugar de la chica de ropa holgada.

Así con ese pensamiento se acercó a ella.

-Buenos días señorita, me permite acompañarla en esta linda mañana-

La peliazul desconcertada por la caballerosidad de este hombre, que a pesar de no detallarlo a fondo se pudo percatar que era muy atractivo, pero sobre todo amable y aun no podía creer que estuviese hablando con ella, por lo que tardo un poco en responder, tal vez estaba hablando con alguna chica cerca de ella, porque de lo contrario no sabía porque ese atractivo hombre hablaba con ella. Aun un poco desconcertada volteo su vista a sus alrededores buscando a alguna linda chica cerca, pero no encontró a nadie, por su parte Itachi estaba en un dilema ¿que le pasaba a esa chica? Todas las mujeres que se han cruzado en su camino se lanzan encima de el y esta parece que esta pensando seriamente corresponder siquiera su saludo, estaba consciente que una chica con un atuendo como el que lleva puesto no es precisamente de las que reciben constante atención masculina, y ahí precisamente esta el detalle, se supone que al recibir poca o nula atención masculina, cuando reciba aunque sea un poco se deba sentir tan alagada que ni siquiera lo pensaría dos veces en aceptar su ofrecimiento, pero oh...

-Di-dis-disculpe p-pe-ro es-estoy b-bien g-gra-cias- no pudo evitar el odioso tartamudeo, hace ya un tiempo que no lo hacia y se sentía fatal por ello ¿que pensaría el de ella? ¿creerá que es una tonta por tartamudear? Oh pero ¿desde cuando a Hinata Yuhi le importa lo que un desconocido piense de ella? El Uchiha por su parte solo arqueo una ceja y antes de que ella retomara su camino hablo con voz calma pero serio.

-Soy Itachi, Uchiha Itachi- asevero el.

La ojiperla al escucharlo decir quien era paro su caminar en el acto, abrió los ojos como platos y su corazón parecía un tropel de caballos de carrera, mientras que su cerebro pareció detenerse un momento porque no podía coordinar sus ideas, solo saltaba la frase "soy Itachi, Uchiha Itachi" de un lado para otro, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar el miedo la invadió por completo y solo apretó con todas sus fuerzas su cartera como si ello fuera un medio para calmar sus alborotados nervios.

El Uchiha por su parte se dio un golpe mental ¿pero que me pasa? ¿como me presento de esta forma a una chica que seguramente cree que soy alguna clase de monstruo insensible? Preguntas que se hacia el joven a partir de la reacción de ella y se apresuro a hablar al notar que el estado nervioso de peliazul aumentaba a cada momento porque ahora temblaba cual gelatina y seguro sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lagrimas contenidas.

-Tranquilícese señorita, no le haré daño, solo quiero hablar con usted y no se preocupe que no pienso despedirla, pero mejor hablemos en la comodidad de mi oficina- dijo y ella asintió como autómata.

El joven emprendió su camino hacia la gran edificación de Sharingan Corp, siendo seguido por la ojiperla, la que a su vez pensaba que un empleo lo conseguiría en otro lugar, tal vez no con los mismos beneficios que en esa empresa pero ya estaba acostumbrada a cambiar de empleo con frecuencia, lo que realmente la tenia preocupada es que el hombre delante de ella la mandara a la cárcel, por lo menos se equivocó en eso, pero entonces cayo en cuenta que el Uchiha seguramente se vengaría de ella de alguna otra forma, pensamiento que la sobresalto de nuevo y casi ocasiona que se trastabille y caiga pero a ultimo momento recupero la compostura y decidió que afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos fueren como fuesen.

En completo mutismo llegaron ambos jóvenes a la oficina del mayor, mismo que tomo asiento en su gran y cómoda silla ejecutiva y le indicaba a la peliazul que tomara asiento en la silla enfrente de la de el.

Paciente y nerviosa esperaba Hinata que el azabache frente a ella comenzara a hablar.

-Señorita Yuhi, primero que todo quería disculparme con usted, seguramente mi compañero y yo la asustamos el dia de ayer- ella asintió tímidamente- entiendo eso, pero en esta empresa el dia domingo no es laborable, solo quiero saber ¿porque estaba usted aquí ?- preguntaba aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no tartamudear respondió en un hilo de voz -discúlpeme Uchiha- sama, digo por haberlo golpeado a usted y su compañero- el azabache asintió- es que estuve trabajando hasta altas horas de la madrugada hasta que el sueño me rindió y quede dormida sobre el escritorio.

-Quisiera saber ¿porque usted sola? Digo , porque si había mucho trabajo acumulado lo normal es que la secretaria de mi hermano y hasta él mismo se quedaran a ayudarla, tengo entendido que usted es la persona que mi hermano contrato para ser mi secretaria, entonces supongo que solo estaba como ayudante de ella ¿o me equivoco? Pregunto perspicaz.

-Sasuke- sama debió salir temprano a resolver otros asuntos y Karin-san tenia que regresar temprano a casa, yo solo me quede para evitar que se le acumulara el trabajo, porque ya a partir de hoy no trabajaría con Sasuke- sama sino con usted- respondió la ojiperla en su suave tono de voz, todo esto sin levantar la vista, aun se sentía cohibida por lo sucedió con ella y su jefe, pero también tenia en mente que el Uchiha pudiera vengarse de ella y como adivinando sus pensamientos este se apresuro a tranquilizarla.

-Yuhi san, ya le he dicho que no se preocupe por su empleo, tampoco tomare ninguna clase de represalias en contra de usted como de seguro esta pensando.

Ante esto ultimo ella levanto el rostro mostrando un poco de desconcierto y se preguntaba si es que acaso este hombre frente a ella podía leer la mente.

-Siempre he tenido la facilidad de leer los sentimientos de las personas y usted es como un libro abierto- aseguro el Uchiha.

Ella se sonrojó levemente ante lo ultimo dicho por su jefe, ese comentario le recordaba a todas las personas que conocía y siempre le decían eso mismo.

El Uchiha mayor por su parte no dejaba de sorprenderle la actitud de la chica frente a el, es que irradiaba un aire de inocencia y pureza que pocas personas eran capaces de desprender.

De esta forma comenzó la ojiperla su trabajo con su nuevo jefe, que si bien era estricto y serio en lo suyo, no era un gruñón como su hermano menor, de hecho saludaba a todos los empleados con respeto, incluyendo a todas las empleadas que se se babeaban por él cada vez que pasaban suyo.

Desde que la ojiperla esta trabajando con el Uchiha mayor, todo en su vida ha ido de manera mas calmada y menos estresante, a pesar de ser exigente y responsable en su trabajo, nunca le ha gustado abusar de su condición de jefe y explotar a sus empleados, por el contrario, no permite que ninguno de sus empleados trabaje mas alla de las horas reglamentarias, situación que la bella peliazul agradecía infinitamente. Siempre se sentía intranquila cuando regresaba a casa a altas horas de la noche cuando trabajaba con el Uchiha menor.

Lleva trabajando toda una semana con el azabache mayor y no ha tenido ninguna clase de contratiempos con ninguno de los otros empleados. Ni siquiera con Karin que solía hacerle la vida imposible, es que el mayor de los Uchiha irradiaba respeto por todos los poros de su piel y al ser Hinata su asistente personal- desde el primer dia Itachi se percato de las grandes habilidades de la peliazul en ese campo laboral y decidió de una ascenderla de secretaria a asistente personal - nadie osaba siquiera tratar de ofenderla o humillarla de ninguna manera.

Luego de trabajar cómodamente en la ciudad de Tokio por mas de tres meses bajo las ordenes de Itachi Uchiha se le presentó a la peliazul la desdicha -según ella- de viajar al extranjero con su jefe para finiquitar un importante negocio que requería de la presencia del Uchiha y al ser ella su asistente personal era su deber acompañarlo, en cualquier otro caso el azabache no hubiese requerido los servicios de un asistente, pero es que la joven que ahora era su asistente presentaba bastante potencial en el área empresarial, incluso hablaba perfectamente varios idiomas extranjeros, lo que le faltaba según su opinión era experiencia y que mejor que obtenerla en el cierre de un importante negocio.

Afortunadamente para la joven ojiperla, París, lugar donde cerrarían el importante negocio estaba en su época de invierno y las personas debían ir perfectamente abrigados porque el frio era capas de congelar hasta los huesos si no se usaba la ropa adecuada y ella siempre ha sido de las que le gusta cubrir bien su cuerpo, anteriormente usaba colores mas claros y delicados pero desde su tragedia personal solo lleva blanco y negro y su habitual cabello atado fuertemente mediante un moño, sus lentes de contacto y sus grandes anteojos.

Lo que la joven ojiperla no sabia es que todo este viaje fue planeado por el Uchiha mayor hasta el ultimo detalle, no por nada era el genio Uchiha, aparte que contaba siempre con buenos contactos.

Desde que trabaja con Hinata se ha dado cuenta que uno de los mayores problemas de socialización de ella es su extrema timidez, por lo que su plan consistía en viajar con ella para cerrar un importante negocio- situación muy cierta- en el que se requerían sus conocimientos, pero que a ultima hora se inventaría una escusa para faltar y como ella conoce todos los pormenores del negocio se vería en la obligación de suplir a su jefe y que no quede mal parado.

Y así sucedió, a ultima hora el azabache se inventó una enfermedad que lo obligaba a guardar cama. Ella rogaba internamente que su jefe milagrosamente se recuperara pero su petición no fue concedida y armándose de todo el valor del que era capaz experimentar se dirigió al lugar donde se cerraría el negocio. Era una elegante sala de hotel, decorados con la mas exquisita gama de accesorios de los que un lugar de prestigio puede contar.

Cuando ella entró, todas las miradas se posaron el ella, la mayoría de los ahí presentes no confiaban en sus capacidades, y ¿como hacerlo cuando estamos rodeados de personas que creen que el aspecto es lo primero?, que un empresario, o a lo mero su asistente, no debe ir vestido con ropas anticuadas y nada acordes con el mundo empresarial, comenzando con el ajustado peinado que no permitía apreciar bien su cabello, pasando por la camisola blanca abrochada hasta el cuello y de mangas tan largas que casi cubrían por completo sus pequeñas manos, por lo menos tres tallas mas grandes, una holgada falda negra que llega hasta el tobillo y unos zapatos sin taco negros y para el gusto de la mayoría de las mujeres bastante carentes de atractivo.

Dos jóvenes empresarias que se encontraban en la comitiva de los franceses no dejaban de pensar que ese estropajo trabajara tanto tiempo cerca de Itachi sexy Uchiha, teniendo este a todas las mujeres que el quisiera para trabajar con el, por lo que la veían con desdén y una sonrisa burlona plasmada en sus perfectos rostros de porcelana.

La joven ojiperla no podría encontrarse mas nerviosa en su vida, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, pero si dejaba que su timidez ganara no podría ocultar su cara de vergüenza frente a su jefe, ya que el le encargó la presentación final.

Por eso con todo el valor que desde su punto de vista le transmitía el rubio desde el mas alla, ella realizo una exitosa presentación, que a los ojos de todos los presentes no les quedo duda de el gran potencial de la chica para los negocios, estaban completamente anonadados, una mujer tan joven, tan anticuada y desaliñada en su forma de vestir se desempeñó con una maestría digna de toda una princesa del mundo empresarial. Para ninguno de los presentes paso desapercibido la delicadeza y el poder de convencimiento de la chica, y se permitieron olvidarse completamente de la desaliñada vestimenta de la peliazul, cuando por fin culminó la presentación por un momento solo se percibía el silencio, en el cual la ojiperla pensó que había arruinado la perfecta presentación de su jefe, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos negativos cuando los aplausos inundaron todo el salón.

Lo que paso luego fue una gran sorpresa para ella, porque paso de ser la joven de la que todos desconfiaban a ser felicitada gratamente y hasta le ofrecieron distintos puestos de trabajo por si se aburría de trabajar para el Uchiha, dichas acciones hacían que su pecho se hinchara de felicidad, pensaba que estaba haciendo algo bueno, que alguien la reconociera y no la juzgara como siempre lo habían hecho y de alguna manera sentía como su autoestima iba ascendiendo, en su mente le agradecía a su jefe lo que había hecho, porque poco antes de salir para reunirse con los europeos ella se percató que la supuesta enfermedad de su jefe era solo eso, un vil engaño, y en ese momento ella pensó tontamente que el se quería valer de ello para el menor error despedirla, pero al ser ella poseedora de una buena inteligencia se dio cuenta que su jefe solo quería que adquiriera mayor experiencia y confianza en si misma, en ese momento así es como se sentía y por ser el Uchiha el genio que era posiblemente este resultado ya lo preveía .

Luego de la presentación y de la celebración llevada a cabo por los europeos, en el que la ojiperla tuvo que estar presente, ella se dirigió a la habitación de su jefe para darle la noticia, se paro frente a la puerta y tocó suavemente con los nudillos de sus delicadas manos, al no obtener respuesta volvió a hacerlo dos veces mas, al no haber contestación por parte del azabache, la joven ojiperla pensó que realmente su jefe si estaba enfermo y un sentimiento de preocupación embargo su alma pensando que algo malo le había pasado, en esos momentos recordó la trágica noche en la que murió su querido Naruto y eso hizo que tomara el pomo de la puerta para intentar abrirla, para su sorpresa y alivio estaba abierta, así que sin ningún tipo de temor se adentro a la habitación del moreno y lo llamo con su dulce voz, al no encontrarlo en su cama siguió llamando y adentrándose mas hasta que llego a la puerta del baño, ya la preocupación por su jefe estaba rayando la angustia y a su mente llegaron imágenes del moreno tirado en el frio piso del baño sin vida y sin siquiera llamar a la puerta abrió precipitadamente y entro, pero ¡oh! Que grave error, porque ante sus ojos de levantaba de la tina totalmente desnudo y empapado el Uchiha mayor, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y ella desvió la vista hacia abajo, otro grave error de parte de ella, puesto que en ese momento pudo contemplar en todo su esplendor ese perfecto cuerpo de dios griego que poseía su jefe, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando su vista llego hasta la entrepierna del moreno, su rostro mas rojo no podía estar, por un momento se olvido de respirar y por alguna extraña razón no podía apartar la vista del miembro masculino del azabache, no es que fuera una pervertida ni nada por el estilo, es solo que solo había visto a un hombre desnudo y a pesar de ser su pareja, ambos eran pudorosos en cuanto a su sexualidad se refería, su mente no podía coordinar ideas y cuerpo no obedecía a ninguna orden, entonces sucedió, todo a su ardedor se volvía oscuro y sentía que el mundo daba vueltas,ella sabia que inevitablemente se daría un fuerte golpe al caer desmayada al piso.

Como en cámara lenta el azabache vio como la ojiperla caía al duro piso de mármol negro y de una velocidad casi inhumana salió completamente de la tina y la tomo de la cintura antes de que cayera definitivamente, ella quedo en sus brazos tomada de la cintura y con la cabeza echada completamente hacia atrás, por el rápido movimiento al tomarla y por la posición en la que quedo ella, se le desprendieron de su pequeño rostro los enormes anteojos y se soltó todo el cabello.

Cuando el joven azabache intento levantarle un poco mas sus rostros estaban bastante cerca y el no pudo dejar de admirar esa fina y nívea piel, esos labios rosas entreabiertos que era claramente una invitación a ser besados y esa cascada oscura que se desparramaba hacia atrás, solo le recordó a una ninfa, se quedo como idiotizado con esa imagen, con el torso de su mano acaricio sus sonrojadas mejillas y sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo que hizo que inevitablemente una parte de su cuerpo despertara violentamente.

El sencillamente no lo pudo evitar, estaba tan absorto en esa imagen de la ojiperla que se olvido que estaba desnudo y ella inconsciente, aun así el acariciaba suavemente esos labios de ensoñación que poseía ella, ya no soportándolo mas, acercó un poco mas su rostro al de ella e inevitablemente rozo fugazmente los labios de ella, de nuevo una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su ser pero mucho mas fuerte que lo hizo despertar del letargo en el que se encontraba, cuando lo hizo la tomo en sus brazos cual princesa y la recostó en su cama mientras que el se adentraba de nuevo en el baño para tomar esta vez una larga ducha de agua fría para así calmar cierta parte de su perfecta anatomía.

Mientras tomaba su refrescante ducha el azabache se preguntaba que había pasado con su cuerpo, ¿porque actuó de esa manera?, ¿acaso no había tenido cientos de mujeres de inigualable belleza? Entonces ¿que le pasó con ella? ¿porque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que besara sus tentadores labios rosados? Sencillamente se encontraba desconcertado, porque ciertamente había tenido muchas mujeres pero jamas pasaron de ser aventurillas fugaces que nunca pasaron mas de una semana, muchas veces se lamentaba de la desaparición de su prometida, porque de ese modo el no tendría que gastar su tiempo para saciar sus necesidades masculinas, ya que de una cosa estaba seguro el Uchiha y es que de estar presente su prometida Hinata Hyuuga, hace varios años ya habrían contraído nupcias, muchas veces hasta soñaba que ya tenían una familia conformada por ellos dos y por lo menos dos hijos, lo curioso de esos sueños es que jamas visualizaba el rostro de su compañera, pero sabia que era ella porque en su fantasía pronunciaba su nombre.

Al salir de la ducha dio fin a su discusión mental y entro de nuevo a su habitación con la intención de recostarse y dormir un poco puesto que era mas de media noche pero cuando estaba frente a su cama la ojiperla le proporciono a su vista la imagen mas erótica que el había visto, estaba seguro de haber visto posiciones mas sexys pero por alguna razón esta imagen de ella mostrando la entrada de sus prominentes pechos y la falda levantada hasta rozar su ropa interior lo perturbaron mas que cualquier cuerpo de modelo desnudo frente a el, es que a causa del movimiento en la cama a la ojiperla se le subió la falda y los botones de su blusa se soltaron permitiendo apreciar al azabache su blanca y tersa piel, y es que al fin y al cabo es hombre y aunque no lo este haciendo a propósito eso era una clara incitación a acariciarla y explorarla toda, por lo que se acerco a ella y le acaricio levemente las piernas y el cuello, como si de un hechizo embriagador se tratara se permitió degustar esos provocativos labios, un beso que en un principio fue tierno y calmado se convirtió en uno apasionado cuando la ojiperla sorpresivamente le correspondió con mucha pasión. Por falta de aire se vieron obligados a separarse y el azabache salio de su letargo e intento separarse e irse antes de que ya no se pudiera controlar pero entonces ella lo sujeto fuertemente y lo atrajo hacia ella y comenzó de nuevo un beso cargado de tantos sentimientos, los instintos del azabache le indicaban que marcara ese blanco cuello y así lo hizo mientras que sus manos descendieron a los pechos de la ojiperla la cual soltó un gemido leve al sentir que era acariciada en esa sensible parte de su cuerpo y aun no estando consciente del todo ella podría jurar que era su Naruto kun quien la besaba y acariciaba como desde hace tiempo nadie lo hacia, por eso profirió su nombre en un gemido potente.

-N-Na-Naruto kun-

Y como si se tratase de un potente veneno que le quemaba inmisericorde el Uchiha se separo de ella observando que aun estaba sumida en la inconsciencia, rápidamente salio de la habitación y la dejo sola, gran error de su parte porque si se hubiera quedado unos segundos mas se habría percatado del gran sufrimiento que embarga el alma y el corazón de la bella peliazul.

Se despertó totalmente exaltada con el corazón a mil por hora buscando con la mirada y su tacto esa persona que en sus sueños creyó estaba de nuevo con ella, al no encontrarlo volvió a caer en su triste realidad y derramó gruesas y abundantes lagrimas de desdicha y tristeza, tan sumida estaba en su llanto que en ningún momento se puso a pensar que su supuesto sueño lo sintió tan real como nunca lo había sentido, tampoco en ese momento recordó que no estaba en su habitación sino en la de su jefe. Solo se permitió caer nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo después de descargar un poco su agonía.

Por su parte el azabache salio como alma que lleva el diablo, sin rumbo fijo, solo permitió que sus pies lo guiaran y cuando se dio cuenta estaba entrando en un elegante bar cerca del hotel donde se hospedaba, mientras degustaba cualquier bebida su mente era un total caos, por una parte se sentía culpable y miserable por aprovecharse y hasta casi hacerle el amor a una mujer inconsciente, por otra parte sentía su orgullo herido porque en sus 25 años jamas una mujer gemía el nombre de otro mientras el las acariciaba y por otra parte se sentía confundido, eso que sintió cuando la vio expuesta de esa forma jamas le había pasado con ninguna mujer y eso que estaba acostumbrado a estar con las modelos mas cotizadas del momento.

Mientras estaba sumido en sus contradicciones se le acercó una mujer de singular belleza y como siempre ofreciéndose a el sin ningún pudor, su primer impulso fue rechazarla pero lo desecho de inmediato dándose cuenta que aun sentía su piel y todos sus sentidos aturdidos y como prendidos en la mas viva llama, por eso se permitió pasar el resto de la noche con esa desconocida, para descargar su tensión sexual, en ese momento así es como se sentía, y muy a su pesar luego de hacerlo en mas de dos oportunidades no lograba sacarse de la cabeza a su bella asistente.

Sintiendo los rayos matutinos del sol dándole directamente en su blanquecino rostro se despertó, en primer lugar se exaltó un poco cuando no reconoció de inmediato el lugar en el que estaba, luego se relajo cuando recordó que esa era la habitación de su jefe, pero poco le duro la calma cuando comenzó a recordar el penoso momento en el que vio desnudo a su jefe y para completar su vergüenza el susodicho acababa de ingresar a la habitación, cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella rápidamente desvió la mirada a sus manos, su rostro completo estaba rojo cual tomate y comenzó a jugar tímidamente con sus dedos como no lo hacia desde hace varios años.

El azabache en tono neutral y frio le dijo que no se preocupara por eso, total seguro no era el primer hombre que veía desnudo y que de todos modos ella tenia la culpa por ingresar en una habitación que no le pertenecía, la ojiperla por un momento se olvido de su vergüenza y se sintió desconcertada puesto que su jefe jamas le había hablado de esa forma, similar a Sasuke Uchiha, en ese momento solo pudo recordar el carácter de su antiguo jefe.

En ningún momento fue su intención tratarla de esa forma, es solo que no sabia que decir o hacer con respecto a lo ocurrido la noche anterior, el estaba seguro que ella no lo recordaría puesto que se había cerciorado de la inconsciencia de la mujer antes de salir de la habitación en la noche. Cuando el Uchiha observo la tristeza marcada en el rostro de la peliazul luego de su fría contestación quiso disculparse pero se obligó a si mismo a no hacerlo, entonces recordó un pequeño detalle con respecto a la chica que aun estaba recostada en su cama, no llevaba sus enormes y horribles anteojos que opacaban su pequeño rostro, entonces para cerciorarse que de verdad la chica no los necesitaba, le entrego el primer papel escrito que encontró en su camino y le pidió que lo leyera, ella aun no entendía el accionar de su jefe así que sin contradecirle procedió a leer lo que se le entregó, el azabache solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al comprobar lo sospechado, en ese momento ella levanto la vista y observo la pequeña sonrisa en los perfectos labios del Uchiha mayor -¿acaso se esta burlando de mi?- pensó ella y como leyendo el pensamiento el respondió.

-Así que- hablo pausadamente el azabache- no necesitas anteojos Hinata san-

Ella abrió los ojos como platos e inmediatamente se llevo una de sus manos a su rostro en busca de ese objeto que la acompañaba a todas partes desde hace mas de un año y al comprobar que no los tenia colocados rápidamente enrojeció y prácticamente salto de la cama en busca de sus anteojos, ante tal acción el solo se permitió una leve carcajada.

La ojiperla detuvo su búsqueda al oírle reírse y se planto en frente de el con el ceño fruncido y un puchero que la hacia verse adorable como una niña de cinco años, ante esta nueva acción el dio rienda suelta a su risa como no lo hacia desde que era prácticamente un niño.

Ella intento seguir molesta pero al seguir escuchando esa melodiosa risa de su jefe su corazón salto de felicidad, puesto que nunca lo había visto reírse de esa forma por lo que ella también emprendió una melodiosa risa que inundo la habitación y aturdió los sentidos del joven ahí presente, detuvo su risa abruptamente y se quedo observando minuciosamente a la chica, ella también paro de reír cuando no lo escuchó y sintió su mirada fija en ella, inmediatamente sus ojos se cruzaron por largos segundos en los que parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, la ojiperla cuando se percató de su acción bajo la mirada avergonzada y se sintió tentada a jugar de nuevo con sus dedos, pero recordó que había estado molesta con el y decidió hacerle frente de nuevo, aunque fuera su jefe.

-Itachi sama esta burlándose de mi- profirió ella con las mejillas infladas en señal de falsa molestia, el azabache salio de su letargo y sonrió, se acerco un poco a ella y le revolvió el cabello.

-Hinata san se ve adorable cuando esta molesta, y también tiene una melodiosa risa, debería reír mas- expreso el Uchiha y decidió salir nuevamente de la habitación -por cierto tienes un hermoso cabello, deberías llevarlo siempre suelto- hablo desde el umbral de la puerta hacia la salida.

Ella sintió como su corazón latía mas aprisa luego del elogio de su jefe, es que una mujer como ella con tan poca gracia no recibe este tipo de comentarios todos los días y menos de un hombre tan atractivo como Itachi Uchiha, pensamientos que por supuesto no compartía él, porque desde la primera vez que la vio supo que debajo de toda esa ropa se escondía un ser maravilloso y comprobó la noche anterior que no solo era un ser maravilloso sino también muy hermosa.

Capitulo revisado, disculpen si aun hay errores, soy despistada.


	3. Tras el velo

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

CHAPTER III

TRAS EL VELO

Ha transcurrido mas de una semana desde que el azabache mayor y la peliazul regresaron de su viaje de negocios, todo ocurriera de lo mas normal de no ser por el comportamiento de Itachi, que desde el punto de vista de Sasuke Uchiha esta bastante extraño, desde que regresó, su hermano mayor esta de un humor tan bueno que a el le resulta empalagoso, esta mas amable de lo normal, siempre sonríe, no es que no lo hiciera anteriormente, es solo que muy pocas personas tenían el privilegio de ver aunque sea una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, que ver a su hermano mayor sonreírle abiertamente a todo el mundo producía en el un retortijón en el estomago que de no conocerse como lo hace no se podría explicar, el es un ser egoísta, el no comparte con nadie que no sea de su total y absoluta confianza y esas son tan escasas que se podrían contar con los dedos de una mano. Por lo tanto no le gustaba compartir con los demás esa facetas de su hermano que solo lo hacia con él y el resto de la familia.

Y es que se consideraba a si mismo tan egoísta que no le agradaba que otra persona fuera la que mantuviera a su hermano tan sonriente y relajado, estaba seguro que debía ser una mujer, una de esas sin dignidad que se le lanzan encima cada que tienen la oportunidad y para ir mas lejos en sus suposiciones estaba seguro que era una francesa, no por nada tenían la fama de seductoras innatas, y no es que le disgustara que su hermano salga con mujeres porque el siendo hombre entiende las necesidades masculinas a la que sucumben todos, es solo que si una mujer recibe mas atención de la esperada por su hermano, el Uchiha menor se siente desplazado en el corazón de su hermano mayor que siempre ha sido su persona favorita en todo el mundo.

Ante toda esta sarta de pensamientos y suposiciones solo había una persona que podía aclarar sus pensamientos puesto que estaba seguro que su hermano jamas lo haría, no por nada tiene la fama de perfecto caballero.

Sasuke Uchiha es un hombre que disfruta de su poder y de lo que este causa en la gente, por lo general infunde temor a los demás con solo una mirada y sabia perfectamente que eso era lo que causaba en la peliazul asistente de su hermano, entonces se le ocurrió que sería ella quien le dijese acerca de esa mujer que estaba tratando de embaucar a su hermano y como sabia que ese dia el Uchiha mayor solo se presentaría en la empresa después del mediodía su plan tendría que llevarse a cabo ese mismo dia.

Desde tempranas horas de la madrugada se levanto exaltada la ojiperla, ella nunca ha tenido esta clase de sentimientos sin embargo por una razón que ella desconocía la hacia poner sumamente tensa, como si se fuera a encontrar con alguna situación desagradable, sin embargo ya a pesar de que el azabache que tiene por jefe no se presentaría en la mañana en la empresa ella si debía hacerlo por algunos pendientes del dia anterior.

Así que tratando de olvidar esos malos pensamientos salio de su apartamento y se dirigió diligentemente a su puesto de trabajo un poco antes de la hora laboral, lo que no sabia es que en cuanto llegara a su escritorio se encontraría cara a cara con el hermano menor de su jefe, por supuesto que siempre lo encontraba en la empresa puesto que las oficinas de ambos azabaches están cerca pero teniendo el carácter que tiene el Uchiha menor no se digna siquiera a saludar cortésmente a su propia secretaria, menos lo haría con el resto de los empleados de la empresa.

Apenas se acerco a su escritorio lo primero que diviso fue a Sasuke Uchiha con la mirada clavada en ella, por lo general se siente intimidada con su presencia pero en ese momento sentía que todo el aire era extraído de sus pulmones y se le dificultaba cualquier movimiento que quisiera hacer.

Por ser ella una persona educada y amable opto por saludar tímidamente al Uchiha y adentrarse a la oficina de Itachi rápidamente, claro esta que eso era lo que ella pensaba.

-B-bue-nos d-dias Sasu-ke sama- se sintió estúpida por tartamudear pero ese hombre y su escrutadora mirada le ponían los pelos de punta.

-Hmp- fue la sencilla contestación del Uchiha, que en ningún momento aparto la mirada de ella sabiendo lo extremadamente nerviosa que la ponía, pero al fin este era su plan, acorralar al pequeño ratón asustadizo que tenía su hermano como asistente.

Cuando se disponía salir de esa intimidate presencia el la llamo.

-Yuhi necesito hablar contigo, ven a mi oficina ahora-

No teniendo de otra la ojiperla siguió al hermano de su jefe a su oficina, y no dejaba de preguntarse que podría hablar con ella Sasuke Uchiha, porque ni cuando trabajó con el le pidió que hablaran, sumida en sus pensamientos llegaron a la oficina del azabache menor y solo se dio cuenta cuando el recostado en su cómoda silla carraspeo su garganta para hacerse notar, puesto que se percato que la mente de la ojiperla estaba en otro lugar.

Cuando el azabache captó la atención de la peliazul, este se dispuso a hablar.

-Yuhi quiero saber con quien salio mi hermano mientras estaban en París- tan directo y sin rodeos como siempre.

-N-no en-entiendo Sasuke sama po-porque q-quiere ha-hablar de e-eso con-conmigo-

-Solo responde lo que te pregunté, no es asunto tuyo el porque lo pregunto.

-De verdad no me siento cómoda hablando de ese tema- sorprendida de no haber tartamudeado, estaba un poco molesta con la persona en frente suya por querer inmiscuirla en asuntos que a ella no le corresponden, a parte de eso ella no recordaba haber visto a Itachi con alguna mujer mas alla de las relaciones formales de negocios.

-Te aseguro Yuhi que es mejor tenerme como amigo que como enemigo- amenazó en un tono tan frio que ella sintió que se le podían helar los huesos, pero aun así se mantuvo en su posición- se que trabajas para Itachi y no para mi, pero recuerda que soy tan dueño de la empresa como él y puedo echarte cuando yo quiera, también puedo ensuciar tu nombre de manera tal que nunca mas podas conseguir un trabajo decente.

Ella realmente no entendía que tenia el Uchiha menor en su contra, si apenas lo conocía entonces estaba segura de no haber hecho algo para molestarlo.

-Sa-Sasuke sama de verdad no entiendo cual es su punto pero le aseguro que su hermano no interactuó con ninguna mujer mas alla del aspecto laboral- respondió ella en el tono mas sereno que pudo.

-Deja de mentir mujer se que no estas siendo completamente sincera conmigo- siseo de manera suave pero en un tono mas amenazador que antes, y antes que la ojiperla pudiera siquiera retroceder ya tenia al Uchiha enfrente sujetando el cuello de su blusa, no lo suficiente para ahorcarla pero si para infundirle temor y obtener las respuestas que tanto quería.

Pudo haber continuado todo el dia en ese plan pero la puerta de su oficina se abrió de forma estrepitosa dejando pasar a una hermosa y elegante mujer de larga cabellera castaña, piel de porcelana y ojos aperlado como los de Hinata. Ante esta observación la peliazul se sorprendió, hasta ahora no había conocido a nadie con los ojos tan similares a los suyos, cuando sintió que su mente se estaba llenado de incógnitas y dudas se obligó a si misma a no seguir pensando en el tema de los ojos blancos, después de todo no podía ser la única desdichada con esos horribles ojos.

Ante esta intromisión el azabache dejo libre a la ojiperla y se alejo de ella.

-Maldito Uchiha- grito la recién llegada y le aventó una revista en la cara – como te atreves a engañarme de nuevo, por tu culpa soy la comidilla de los medios.

-Calmate Hyuuga, nuestro compromiso es pura formalidad de nuestras familias -habló tranquilo el azabache menor- ademas quedamos en que saldríamos con quien quisiéramos ¿o ya no lo recuerdas?-

-Claro que lo recuerdo idiota, pero no me ando exhibiendo por ahí con otras personas.

-Asunto tuyo Hyuuga, no dejare de lado mi vida por un estúpido compromiso que no nos corresponde, si tu familia fuera mas eficiente ya habría solucionado este problema.

-Maldito- gruño ella con furia para luego lanzarse hacia el en una perfecta exhibición de unas extrañas artes marciales.

Pero al ser el Uchiha mas fuerte que ella solo se limito a esquivar los primeros golpes y luego la sujetó de manera que no pudiese moverse.

-Sera mejor que te controles Hanabi, a mi me gusta esta situación tanto como a ti, no voy a vivir escondido solo por tu temor a ser la comidilla de la ciudad.

Totalmente indignada la Hyuuga trata de zafarse de los prisioneros brazos de su "prometido."

-¿De la ciudad?, ¿de la ciudad? Cretino, esta en todos los medios de comunicación a nivel mundial "El menor de los Uchiha de nuevo en sus andadas, ¿donde está la señorita Hyuuga? ¿soporta ella compartir su prometido con el resto de las mujeres del planeta? Son los titulares de todos los noticiarios.

-Ya te he dicho que no es mi culpa, pero piensa que este escándalo nos beneficiará a los dos, tal vez no al instante, pero nuestros padres tal vez quieran recapacitar las cosas y nos dejen libres, así podrás andar con tu pequeño perdedor-

-Konohamaru no es ningún perdedor, ademas tu sabes que la única forma de salir de este enredo es que tu hermano se case con mi hermana- hablo la castaña un poco mas relajada por lo que el Uchiha decidió dejarla libre de una vez.

Mientras esos dos estaban tan acalorados en esa azarosa discusión, Hinata permaneció estática, sin saber si debía quedarse o salir de ese lugar de una vez y cuando se decidió a irse escucho de la joven con los ojos similares a los suyos que el Uchiha mayor debería casarse, en ese momento y por alguna extraña razón ella parecía querer saber mas acerca de ese tema, que aunque no lo reconociera le producía un extraño malestar, aun así se encargaba de enterrarlo en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Sin haber logrado nada con esa discusión, la castaña se disponía a salir de la oficina de su "prometido", pero entonces giro su vista hacia un lado y se percato de la presencia de una joven mujer de cabello azulado que le recordó el cabello de su madre, pero no podía detallarla bien por la cantidad de ropa que llevaba encima, pero si detalló en la delicada y blanca piel de esa extraña, que de alguna manera despertó su curiosidad, claro que en ese momento ella solo pensaba ¿como una mujer podría vestirse así?, seguramente no sabrá siquiera que es un beso, pensaba la Hyuuga acerca de la peliazul. Según ella una mujer con ese atuendo no despertaba ningún pensamiento pecaminoso en los hombres.

Por su parte Hinata solo veía el porte y la elegancia de esa joven mujer, a sus ojos una perfecta modelo, pero lo que mas la cautivó fueron esos perlados ojos que con tanto orgullo portaba, porque a pesar de no conocerla desde donde estaba podía sentir el orgullo correr por todas las células de esa chica de cabello castaño, ella se avergonzaba tanto de sus ojos que prefería que nadie jamas descubriera que eran blanquecinos, considerándolos como uno de sus peores defectos.

Sin decirse nada por varios minutos estuvieron ese par de mujeres mirando directamente a sus ojos, y aunque parezca extraño Hinata le sostuvo la mirada, ya hastiada de esa situación la castaña estaba dispuesta a irse definitivamente, pero antes de hacerlo se divisó un grupo de aproximadamente diez hombres vestidos de negro pero que tenían los ojos blancos como los de Hinata, inmediatamente uno de ellos habló.

-Hanabi sama por favor no vuelva a alejarse de nosotros, ya le hemos avisado a Hiashi sama de su pequeña travesura y ha ordenado llevarla directamente a la mansión.

La chica solo chasqueo su lengua en señal de molestia y salio sin despedirse de nadie siendo inmediatamente rodeada por el grupo de hombres de ojos aperlado.

Todo esto ocurrió ante la atenta y curiosa mirada de la peliazul, que sintió un pequeño sobresalto en su corazón al escuchar el nombre del padre de la chica.

Tratando de olvidarse de ese pequeño sobresalto que sentía se disponía salir de la oficina del azabache menor pero su autoritaria voz la hizo desistir de inmediato de su cometido.

-No hemos terminado de hablar- sentencio el.

¿Hablar? Ella sentía que estaba en un interrogatorio del cual dependía su vida, pero aun así se esforzaba para que no se le notara tanto, y rogaba a Dios o quien sea que la sacara de esa situación, y como escuchando sus suplicas el ring del teléfono sonó, el azabache bufó molesto y atendió inmediatamente.

Era un asunto de suma importancia que requería de su presencia y para su mala suerte se reuniría con unos inversionistas alemanes, es que el alemán no era su fuerte y no contaba en esos momentos con un traductor, pero entonces miro al frente y vio a la peliazul asistente de su hermano.

Como si fuera un flash recordó que la chica enfrente suyo hablaba perfecto el idioma en cuestión por lo que esbozo una pequeñísima sonrisa hacia ella quien inmediatamente se volvió a sentir tensa por la mirada que le dedicaba el Uchiha.

-Hay un asunto que debo tratar y puesto que mi hermano no esta tu vendrás conmigo- afirmo el sin siquiera preguntar si estaba disponible, por unos breves segundos se sintió tentada a negarse pero sabia que no tenia caso, en ese aspecto ambos Uchiha eran muy parecidos, cuando decidían algo no daban chance a replicar nada.

Ella asintió tímidamente y salio detrás de el, aunque no sabia para donde iban y menos tenia el valor de preguntar puesto que no quería hacer siquiera un movimiento que alentara al Uchiha a volver a la incomoda "conversación" de antes.

Todo el trayecto a su destino fue en completo silencio, para el Uchiha la situación le resultaba cómoda ya que detestaba a las personas escandalosas y esa chica era bastante silenciosa, pero ni que creyera ella que la conversación de antes se había terminado porque en cuanto terminara su reunión pensaba continuar hasta averiguar toda la verdad acerca de su hermano y de la supuesta mujer que lo estaba embaucando.

La ojiperla se sorprendió cuando el auto del Uchiha se detuvo en en frente de un lujoso hotel de la ciudad, pero también tenso su cuerpo, el hermano de su jefe no le había dicho para donde iban y menos que iban a hacer, ella recordó la conversación de antes y pensó que el podría violarla, pero si era así ¿porque llevarla a un lugar tan concurrido?, sacudió su cabeza desechando esas tontas ideas ¿porque el Uchiha se tomaría la molestia de abusar de una persona tan poco agraciada como ella cuando tenia a la mitad de las mujeres de la ciudad a sus pies? O mejor aún ¿como podría siquiera pensar en hacer eso teniendo a una mujer tan hermosa como esa señorita castaña como su prometida?

Por su parte el Uchiha estaba completamente irritado con lo distraída que podía a llegar a ser esa mujer que lo acompañaba, habían llegado a su destino, descendió de su auto en espera de que la peliazul lo imitara, pero estaba tan distraída que no lo hizo, por lo que se vio en la obligación de llamarla, no una ni dos, sino tres veces y eso para el era irritante porque con lo intimidate que es con una sola vez le bastaba decir las cosas para ser atendido de inmediato, y esa estúpida mujer que lo acompañaba parecía burlarse de su autoridad.

Se dirigió a la puerta de su auto, la abrió bruscamente y le grito, ella pego un respingo por la

acción del azabache y se apresuro a bajar del auto antes que este se enfadara mas.

Mientras iba acompañando a Sasuke no dejaba de sentir las pesadas miradas de todas las mujeres con las que se topaban y eso la hacia sentir mas que incomoda puesto que nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de atención.

Afortunadamente llegaron a una elegante sala que seria el punto de encuentro para realizar la junta pautada, ahí se percató que Sasuke solo requería sus servicios como traductora y pensó que pronto saldría de ahí.

La junta se llevo en completa calma hasta que uno de ellos propuso relajarse un rato en la piscina del hotel y continuar mas tarde con los asuntos de oficina.

Al azabache no le agradó mucho la idea pero aun así acepto, hacia bastante tiempo ya que no se relajaba que pensó que unas cuantas horas de relax en el agua no le haría nada.

Por su parte la ojiperla se encontraba preocupada porque no había podido realizar los pendientes que su jefe le había encargado y con la decisión de los alemanes de relajarse un rato antes de continuar con la junta a ella se le hacia mas tarde, tendría que hablar con el menor de los Uchiha para que la dejara libre y poder realizar los pendientes que tenia en la oficina.

-Sasuke sama me preguntaba si me podría retirar, tengo algunos pendientes en la oficina y no los he realizado, Itachi sama se molestara por no haber cumplido sus demandas.

-Olvídalo Yuhi, no se me da bien el alemán y no cuento con un traductor, si lo que te preocupa es mi hermano hablare con el- sentencio el azabache y se dispuso a salir, pero antes le dijo a ella que se consiguiera un traje de baño y se dirigiera a la piscina.

"seguramente tiene el cuerpo tan deforme que no se atreve a mostrarlo" pensaba el azabache cuando iba rumbo a la piscina del hotel, pero antes de eso llamo a su hermano mayor.

-Otouto- habló el mayor -¿tienes alguna dificultad?

-Nii san solo quería informarte que he tomado prestados los servicios de tu asistente, espero no te moleste, probablemente no ira hoy a la oficina puesto que la reunión se podría extender hasta muy tarde.

-Esta bien Sasuke pero si salen de noche ten la cortesía de llevarla hasta su casa.

-Bien, aunque creo que te preocupas mas de la cuenta por esa chica, si te preocupa que quieran abusar de ella ¿que hombre en su sano juicio se fijaría en ella?

-Sasuke- hablo el mayor en un tono suave pero que denotaba una clara molestia, era en esos momentos cuando el menor se inmutaba ante alguien.

-Tranquilo, mejor no digo mas, si salimos tarde llevare a tu asistente hacia su casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luego de la conversación con su hermano menor el azabache se encontraba entre molesto y divertido, por una parte no le agradaba que su hermano se tomara atribuciones con SU asistente sin siquiera consultarle antes y de alguna forma no le agradaba mucho que esté tan cerca de ella, otra parte de su ser se encontraba divertido, solo recordar las palabras de Sasuke "¿quien en su sano juicio se fijaría en ella?, obvio su hermano no vio lo que el si, es que ese era el motivo por el cual había pasado todos esos días luego de su regreso tan feliz, solo recordar esa blanca y sedosa piel, su largo y suave cabello, su diminuta cintura, esos generosos pechos de infarto, sus pequeñas y delicadas manos de princesa, pero sobre todo esos carnosos y rosados labios le hacían despertar todos sus sentidos, noche tras noche se despierta sintiendo esa misma calidez, incluso olvida que en medio de ese intimo momento ella llamaba a otro.

Sumido en sus fantasías de pronto recordó que la reunión con los inversionistas alemanes era un hotel y que su hermano había comentado algo de una piscina y se instalo un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar en el momento, solo pensaba que los encantos de la peliazul era un valioso tesoro escondido detrás de ese montón de ropa y definitivamente no quería que nadie mas que su persona lo descubriera, mucho menos su hermano que estaba acostumbrado a llevarse a la cama a todas las mujeres hermosas que se le cruzaban en su camino y para el Uchiha mayor la peliazul era la mujer mas hermosa que sus ojos hayan visto ¿pero que podía hacer para evitarlo? No podía llegar a ese hotel y evitar la presencia de ella en ese lugar porque eso lo pondría en evidencia y el es muy discreto en cuanto a mujeres se refiere, no por nada nunca le han pillado con alguna y no es como si no las haya tenido, pero a diferencia de su hermano que le gusta presumir una mujer como su fuera un trofeo, el prefería disfrutarlas en la intimidad, sin que nadie se entrometiera en sus asuntos.

Por otro lado esta Hiashi Hyuuga, ese hombre es todo un dolor de cabeza para el Uchiha mayor, puesto que desde el nacimiento de la hija mayor del Hyuuga, esta ha sido comprometida con el y a pesar de la desaparición de su "prometida", toda su familia no pierde la esperanza de encontrarla y en sus pensamientos ese compromiso sigue en pie, no es que al azabache le molestara, de hecho si fuera así no tendría que preocuparse por buscar a una mujer que llene sus expectativas, ya que su destino estaría atado a esa mujer, esto hasta que descubrió los atributos de su asistente, ya de por si estaba encantado con la personalidad de la chica y últimamente solo piensa en ella, siente que de alguna forma ella ha calado en lo mas profundo de su alma en tan poco tiempo que le parece irreal ese sentimiento.

Estaba seguro que no era amor porque este no nace así tan rápido pero era una profunda atracción hacia ella, solo había otro gran problema, ella ama a otro hombre, pero si hay algo de lo que Itachi Uchiha puede presumir es de obtener siempre lo que quiere y definitivamente conseguiría que la peliazul olvidara ese tal Naruto.

No lo conocía pero el nombre le sonaba familiar, aun así no lograba asociarlo con nadie conocido, pero de una que se preparaba porque lograría sacarlo del corazón de la ojiperla, lo que el no sabia es que ya no tendría que luchar con el directamente sino con un recuerdo arraigado en lo mas profundo del corazón de Hinata.

Ese punto lo tenia claro pero por otra parte tenia que idear un plan para que la familia Hyuuga se convenza que su heredera ha perecido y así poder comenzar una relación con otra mujer sin que estos intervengan, desde que comenzó a mostrar interés en la mujeres, Hiashi Hyuuga y el resto de su familia están detrás de todos sus movimientos, puesto que el es el prometido de la princesa Hyuuga ellos tendrían que cuidar de sus intereses hasta haberla encontrado.

Itachi Uchiha sabia de antemano que para evitar la intromisión de los Hyuuga en su decisión de formalizar una relación con otra mujer que no fuera Hinata Hyuuga antes debía demostrar que la chica había muerto y que jamas regresaría a sus vidas, entendía perfectamente que esa noticia seria devastadora pero lo es mucho mas guardar una falsa esperanza en alguien que no volverá, de eso se había convencido desde hace varios años, es que solo era un niño cuando le dijeron que esa niña de hermosos ojos blanco perla había desaparecido y le dolió como si hubiese perdido a alguien de su familia, puede que solo tuviera seis años pero siempre ha sido tan maduro que a su corta edad comprendía muchos de los problemas de los adultos.

Con el transcurrir de los años vivía en la falsa ilusión de que la encontrarían y todos volverían a ser felices como antes, cuando llego a la adolescencia deseaba con todo su ser que ocurriese un milagro y la Hyuuga volviera con ellos, pero nuevamente no ocurrió, aun en su adolescencia recordaba claramente ese rostro de muñeca de porcelana que tenia la pequeña de solo tres años, desde que la conoció despertó en él un sentimiento de protección hacia ella, aun sin saber que era su prometida desde antes que ella naciera, de este ultimo hecho se enteró cuando recién cumplió los diez años, cuando comenzó a ver las niñas desde otra perspectiva y con la preocupación de Hiashi de que el quisiera formalizar una relación mas adelante con cualquier otra chica era mejor que se enterara de una vez que estaba comprometido con su hija mayor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por la vergüenza que a la ojiperla le producía mostrar su cuerpo, ha preferido continuar con su enorme vestimenta y puesto que no se pudo retirar porque el Uchiha menor no se lo permitió, debió permanecer como traductora de las conversaciones entre el Uchiha y los extranjeros en la piscina y vestida de esa forma solo llamaba la atención haciéndole estar mas nerviosa.

Las mujeres que estaban disfrutando el día bajo la luz del sol solo podían observar a la ojiperla y preguntarse ¿como una mujer como ella, vestida de esa forma podía estar tan cerca del Uchiha tanto tiempo y este ni se inmutara por su presencia o por su atuendo? desde el punto de vista de ellas Hinata no era mas que una pobre mujer sin gracia y sin ningún atractivo físico, y aun así tenia la dicha de estar al lado de uno de los hombres mas atractivos y sexys que el mundo conociera.

Carcomida por los celos y la envidia, una bella mujer, seguramente famosa modelo de abundante cabello rojo y ojos de un exótico verde, de nombre Mitchiru, a la menor oportunidad que tuvo aventó a la ojiperla al fondo de la piscina, todo bajo el disimulo de un accidente.

Una de las cosas a las que mas temor tiene la ojiperla es estar sumergida en el agua, por eso no le gusta ir a la playa ni a las piscinas tampoco, por eso cuando fue arrojada al fondo del agua y presa del pánico comenzó a vociferar gritos de auxilio y en su intento desperado de salir solo lograba quedar con mayor rapidez sin aire, a pesar de solo haber pasado muy poco tiempo sentía que llevaba horas de intensa lucha contra el agua, ya estaba al borde de perder el conocimiento cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos tomarla por la cintura, se sentía tan débil que las pocas fuerzas de la conciencia las gasto tosiendo para expulsar el agua de sus pulmones y no se percato del estado de su ropa mucho menos de quien la salvó.

Rápidamente la llevó al área de enfermería para cerciorarse de que estaba en perfecto estado.

Ciertamente el menor de los Uchiha no suele demostrar afecto por nadie y hasta es un gruñón insensible pero jamas ha soportado que sus estúpidas fangirls maltrataran a cualquier mujer solo por el hecho de estar cerca de su persona, por eso uno de sus pensamientos fue confrontar a esa pelirroja pero luego de analizarlo llegó a la conclusión que la peliazul no representaba nada para el por tanto no tenia porque defenderla, aparte que si lo hiciera desataría rumores que están lejos de ser verdad.

Cualquiera pensaría que esos eran los pensamientos del Uchiha durante todo el tiempo que estuvo acompañando a la chica, sin embargo esos solo fueron pensamientos pasajeros porque en cuanto analizó un poco mejor la situación se percató de un hecho que jamas pensó que llegaría a descubrir.

Cuando conoció a la ojiperla, su pensamiento fue que era una de las mujeres menos agraciadas físicamente que había conocido, pero en esos momentos su vista se deleitaba con una imagen que le resultaba tan poco real, si alguien le hubiese dicho que debajo de todos esos trapos anticuados se escondía el excepcional cuerpo de una mujer se hubiese reído en su cara.

Cuando la sacó del agua completamente empapada y al borde de la inconsciencia pudo notar a pesar de la situación, la pequeña cintura que poseía la chica y ahora acostada en esa camilla se daba cuenta de dos grandes atributos que antes habían estado tan ocultos como si de un gran tesoro se tratase, y es que luego de observar esa gran pechonalidad de la peliazul su vista se paseo por todo el cuerpo de ella detallando con curiosidad esa blanca y tersa piel, los carnosos labios rosados, ese pequeño y delicado rostro de muñeca de porcelana, que así como su cuerpo lo cubre por esas grandes prendas de vestir, esta la oculta bajo unos grandes anteojos, el marco de sus ojos cubierto por esas largas, rizadas y oscuras pestañas y sus manos, oh! sus manos le recordaban a una delicada princesa, pequeñas, con los dedos delgados, alargados y elegantes, el nunca había tenido un fetiche, pero en ese momento se imaginaba esas hermosas manos recorriendo su torso desnudo haciéndolo gruñir como un animal salvaje.

Pudo haber continuado vagando en ese fantástico mundo de ensoñación pero entonces la ojiperla se removió en su lugar y lanzó un pequeño gemido que si bien no representaba nada erótico, mas bien era de dolor, al azabache se le dispararon la hormonas y estuvo tentado a lanzarsele encima y devorarla toda pero haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol se decidió salir de ese lugar no sin antes notar pequeñas lagrimas que se esparcían por el rostro de porcelana de Hinata. Sin saber mas que hacer llamó a la enfermera y la dejó a cargo de su acompañante hasta que despertara.

Por el penoso incidente, la junta con los europeos se vio suspendida hasta otra oportunidad, sin embargo Hinata debió quedarse en la enfermería por lo menos un par de horas para luego dirigirse hasta su hogar, lo que no se esperaba es que el gruñón hermano de su jefe estuviese esperándola y menos que se ofreciera a llevarla a casa, pudo intentar negarse pero todo su ser se encontraba hecho un caos para siquiera intentar hablar con alguien, menos con ese hombre tan obstinado, "si tan siquiera emanara el aura de tranquilidad y relajación del otro Uchiha", pensaba la ojiperla.

El viaje en el auto de regreso a la casa de Hinata, iba en completo silencio, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos, el por su parte se preguntaba que hecho podría causarle a la peliazul tanto sufrimiento, luego de salir de la enfermería llego a la conclusión que esas eran lagrimas de amargo dolor y ahora observando las expresiones de su rostro confirmaba sus sospechas, si el hubiese sido como su hermano seguramente habría detenido el auto, la lleva a un lugar apartado, la abraza fuertemente instándola a desahogar su profundo dolor, pero no Sasuke Uchiha no es así, el no anda entrometiéndose en los problemas de los demás y menos de redentor, por eso prefirió guardar silencio, observando por el rabillo del ojo los vidriosos ojos de ella por causa de las lagrimas que se negaba a derramar en frente de alguien que no es de su confianza, porque se sentiría realmente avergonzada si llorara en frente de uno de los dueños de la empresa en la cual labora.

Ella por su parte rememoraba una vez mas, sus años de niñez en los que era el motivo de burla y de bromas pesadas de sus compañeros de escuela o en el mismo orfanato, pero lo que le causaba mas amargura era que él, su Naruto ya no estaba con ella ni jamas lo volvería a estar para darle aunque sea momentos de apoyo moral cuando su mente quisiera hundirla en un pozo de soledad y desesperanza.

Sin darse cuenta de el momento en que llegaron al frente del edificio en el cual se encuentra su apartamento, ella descendió, le da una pequeña reverencia al Uchiha en forma de agradecimiento y se retira hacia su apartamento, una vez dentro solo atinó a recostarse en su cama y llorar amargamente la desazón de su vida hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Capitulo revisado.


	4. Aquel trágico día

Los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto. Nunca hubiese permitido la muerte de Itachi.

CHAPTER IV

AQUEL TRAGICO DIA

En la sala de música de esa elegante y distinguida mansión se encuentra una hermosa mujer de cabello azul índigo, tocando distraídamente en su elegante piano de cola una canción que solo evoca agonía y profundo pesar, una persona que a los ojos de todo el mundo es una reina, una elegante dama de porte impecable y aun cuando tiene mas de cuarenta años, su cuerpo no aparenta mas de treinta, pero su mirada es otra cosa, lo que una vez era un blanco perla que irradiaba luz, ahora no es mas que la expresión del mas puro y triste gris, porque así es como ve su vida, así es como la ha vivido en casi veinte años, desde ese fatídico dia en que le fue arrebatado de sus manos su querida hija mayor, su primogénita, su princesita Hinata Hyuuga.

Realmente en el fondo de sus ser quisiera mantener viva la esperanza de que algún día la encontrarán, pero día tras día, año tras años, la han buscado incansablemente, jamás han escatimado en gastos, han invertido una gran fortuna en la búsqueda de su querida hija y ni siquiera un resultado positivo o negativo.

Es que este tipo de esperanza es lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona desesperada, porque cada minuto de su ser lo vive en una agonía terrible por no saber si su hija esta viva, si esta bajo un techo abrigándose del incandescente sol o del frio invierno, no saber si la han cuidado, si la han maltratado o si algún alma caritativa le ha hecho bien a su pequeña. Tal vez si supiera que no esta con vida, solo tal vez su pobre alma tuviera un poco de desahogo, porque así sabría que nadie mas puede lastimarla.

Pero la vida se empeña de hacerla vivir miserablemente, a pesar de vivir en lo mas alto de la sociedad, Hessa Hyuuga vive una vida de lo mas miserable, y aun así se tiene que forzar a reír, a aparentar aunque sea un poco de felicidad, porque a pesar de haber perdido a una princesa tiene a otra que no es responsable de lo sucedido a su hermana, por tanto tiene todo el derecho del mundo a ser feliz, de tener a una madre que la apoye cuando mas lo necesita, y así lo ha hecho desde hace 19 años, y aunque muchas veces piensa que ha malcriado a su hija mas de lo normal no se arrepiente, porque su hija menor Hanabi Hyuuga a pesar del endemoniado carácter estoico de la mayoría de los Hyuuga ella merece ser feliz, sin vivir bajo la sombra del amor de una hermana perdida, por eso Hessa Hyuuga tiene un trocito muy pequeño de luz en su vida.

Y aunque ame a su hija menor tanto como a la mayor, no podrá vivir nunca en paz si no obtiene noticias de su querida Hinata, ahí tocando elegantemente su triste melodía, recuerda, hecha un mar de lágrimas, ese trágico dia.

Era un caluroso dia de verano, hacia ya mas de una semana que se celebro el cumpleaños numero tres de la princesa Hyuuga, en esos momentos de sus vidas, la familia Hyuuga no podría ser mas dichosos, el jefe de familia, Hiashi Hyuuga tiene a su pequeña heredera y su hermano gemelo Hizachi tiene a su hijo, todo un genio y orgullo de toda la familia.

Hessa y Hinata caminaban tranquilamente en un hermoso parque en la bella ciudad de Praga, ellos vivían en Japón pero después de tanto tiempo de trabajar sin descanso, el jefe de la familia Hiashi Hyuuga decidió tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones familiares con motivo del cumpleaños de su hija, por tal motivo y sin prever una desgracia, la Hyuuga junto a su pequeña caminaban tranquilamente, sin ninguna clase de protección o preocupación por ello.

Luego de comprarle un rico helado de chocolate a la pequeña, se dirigieron a un lugar mas apartado del parque, con la esperanza de tener un placentero tiempo de madre e hija, sin la interrupción de cualquier otro transeúnte- decisión que ahora a Hessa le carcome el alma segundo a segundo- pero las cosas no son como las planeamos siempre, sin darse cuenta de un momento a otro la mujer de ojos perlados y su hija se vieron rodeados por mas de cinco sujetos enormes y enmascarados y por mas que esa desesperada madre luchó por su hija, recibió un golpe tan fuerte que le provoco una seria y profunda herida en el cráneo, aun desde el suelo veía impotente como se llevaban a su bebé, que entre lagrimas e hipidos solo podía llamar a su mamá y a su papá, hasta que callo definitivamente en la inconsciencia.

Dos semanas después despertó de lo que ella creyó la mas terrible de las pesadillas, solo para darse cuenta que jamás fue una pesadilla, que los hechos de ese trágico dia eran tan reales como el aire que respira.

Realmente quiso morir, estaba lista para quitarse la vida en el momento que le dieron la terrible noticia de que su hija podría estar muerta, llevaba dos semanas desaparecida y no sabían nada de ella, pero no lo hizo por el incondicional apoyo de su mejor amiga, Mikoto Uchiha y de toda su familia en general.

Después que un transeúnte encontrase a la Hyuuga desmayada y sangrando, de inmediato dio parte a las autoridades competentes, quienes se encargaron de informar a la familia Hyuuga del suceso.

Hiashi Hyuuga se encontraba tomando el té en casa de un buen amigo en la ciudad de Praga cuando su teléfono móvil suena lo que escucho del otro lado le heló la sangre y lo descontrolo como ninguna otra noticia en su vida, su pequeña hija llorando al otro lado del teléfono y llamándolo desesperadamente, ni siquiera pudo decir nada, porque así como cayó la llamada a su móvil así se cortó.

Con todo el poderío y las influencias de la familia Hyuuga de inmediato se emitió una alarma para que todo aquel que viese una niña como la que describen, pequeña de tres años, piel muy blanca, ojos perlados, mejillas rosadas, cabello azulado a la altura del hombro, lo comunique de inmediato con las autoridades o directamente con los Hyuuga.

Buscaron y buscaron, pero lo único que encontraron de la pequeña Hyuuga fue un mechón de su lacio cabello azulino, que su madre ha conservado como si fuera el diamante mas valioso de la tierra.

Al pasar los días, la madre de la pequeña se iba hundiendo mas en ese pozo de desesperación y desolación, de no ser por la noticia de que estaba embarazada de nuevo, se hubiese echado a morir como una condenada sin esperanza de vida, pero ella es una mujer justa y así como vivió para darle a su hija mayor todo su amor de madre, así viviría por y para su otra hija en la espera de que encontrasen a la pequeña peliazul desaparecida.

Hiashi Hyuuga no dejaba de culparse, no dejaba de pensar que tal vez esos criminales asesinaron a su hija por su impulso de alertar a la comunidad y autoridades, tal vez si no hubiese hecho eso, todo no habría pasado de un secuestro, y tal vez, solo tal vez ya la tendría de vuelta en su casa, también se culpaba de no haberle proporcionado la debida protección que una persona de su posición social debería tener.

Puede que por ese error el no haya protegido a su hija mayor, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su hija menor corriera la misma suerte, por eso desde el momento que se entero que su esposa tendría otro hijo suyo, le ha proporcionado protección digna del dirigente de la nación mas poderosa del mundo y cuando nació su hija, solo le permitió salir de su gran mansión después de los 15 años, aun así siempre iba acompañada por lo menos por siete escoltas de lo mas preparados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apenas la pequeña Hinata fue separada de su madre, sufrió drásticos cambios en su aspecto, primero fue despojada de su hermosa melena azul, quedándose con un corte de cabello bastante desprolijo y descuidado, su vestimenta de princesa fue cambiada por cualquier vestido común que usan las hijas de los campesinos y comerciantes, sus hermosos ojos perla fueron cubiertos con lentes de contacto negro, realmente no parecía la feliz niña que hasta hace poco reía con su madre.

Se le fue aplicado un sedante y cuando despertó se encontraba en una especie de camarote de barco, pero en condiciones a las que ella no estaba acostumbrada, rápidamente comenzó a llamar desesperada a sus padres, para su decepción por la puerta solo entro un hombre corpulento y alto, pero lo que en realidad le dio terror a esa pequeña niña fue su mirada, esta reflejaba profundo odio y desprecio hacia su pequeña humanidad, fue tanto su desconcierto cuando vio ese, que en ese instante ella lo comparaba con un monstruo salido de una pesadilla, que dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se olvido de su llanto.

Ese terrible hombre se encorvó hasta quedar hasta la altura de ella, acaricio su mejilla y en un tono que le heló la sangre a la niña hablo.

-Ah pequeña Hyuuga, disfrutare tanto cuando acabe con tu vida- hizo una pausa, cerro los ojos y hablo de nuevo- grabare todo y se lo enviare a tu maldita familia, ese maldito de Hiashi Hyuuga conocerá lo que es el verdadero dolor, toda tu familia sufrirá las consecuencias de sus pecados- escupió con todo el desprecio del mundo,

Puede que Hinata fuera solo una pequeña de tres años pero sabia exactamente, por el tono de voz de ese sujeto, que nada bueno le esperaba en ese lugar, pero lo que mas le preocupaba no era su vida, sino el hecho de que el terrorífico sujeto mencionó familia y sufrir en una sola frase.

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera reaccionar, el sujeto llamo a gran voz a una mujer y a los pocos segundos ingresaba una mujer de mediana edad, de cabello y ojos negros, de piel tostada como de haber pasado mucho tiempo en el sol, de estatura mediana y delgada, se podía decir incluso que muy atractiva pero su mirada es fría y vacía, como si no tuviera motivos para vivir.

-Momo- hablo el imponente hombre- encárgate de nuestra invitada, no queremos que le pase nada malo, no por ahora- esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono de voz mas bajo y amenazador y vocifero una gran carcajada que hicieron estremecer mas a la pequeña Hyuuga.

Momo tomo a la niña y la llevo a otro lugar en donde la aseo un poco y la alimento, por lo menos lo intento, porque la pequeña estaba tan asustada que ni hambre tenía, aparte que esa no era la cómoda a la que ella estaba acostumbrada.

-Mira pequeña -hablo la fría mujer- olvídate de niñerías tontas y de que eres la princesa Hyuuga, aliméntate porque no sabes cuanto tiempo vas a permanecer aquí, eso dependerá de tu padre y de su generosidad- le dejo la comida y se marchó dejándola sola en ese camarote.

Es que esa mujer realmente creía que no se trataba mas que de un secuestro en el que les quedaría muy buenas ganancias, pero nada mas alejado de la realidad, si ella pudiera leerle la mente a su jefe se espantaría de todas las atrocidades que ese hombre pensaba cometer con la pequeña ojiperla.

Momo se dirigió al camarote donde estaba hablando Kimpachi- que así se llama el sujeto que asustó a la pequeña – con los demás subordinados, pero lo que escucho hablar le heló la sangre por completo, ella tenia motivos validos para odiar a los Hyuuga, puede que pareciera fría y sin sentimientos, pero aceptar torturar y mutilar a una pequeña niña le parecía un acto tan atroz y vil que de inmediato pensó como podría evitarlo.

Antes de que alguien notara su presencia se fue inmediatamente donde había dejado a la pequeña, la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió a un área donde habían diversas cajas de carga, desocupo una y la orillo para sacarla de la embarcación, bien pudo ir a buscar un bote flotante, pero solo había uno y estaba en el camarote de Kimpachi y si quería salvar a la ojiperla no se podía arriesgar.

Estaba ya a punto de colocar la caja de madera con la pequeña adentro cuando apareció ese temible sujeto, la tomo por el cabello y la aventó lejos.

-Maldita traidora, que crees que estas haciendo? Vocifero enfadado el terrible secuestrador de la pequeña Hyuuga.

-Nunca dijiste nada de torturar a esa criatura, solo dijiste que la secuestrarias y cuando pagaran el rescate, la devolverías sana y salva- grito ella en consternación.

-Ja ja ja, y de verdad eres tan ingenua como para creer que me limitaría a tomar el dinero de ese maldito Hyuuga y luego devolverle a su hija, eso no me devolverá nada de lo que perdí por su culpa.

-¿Y acaso crees que con matar a su hija si recuperaras algo? No seas estúpido.

El hombre se enfureció mas y arremetió contra la morena propiciándole sonoros golpes por toda su anatomía, todo bajo la mirada aterrada de Hinata.

Cuando Kimpachi se cansó de golpear a Momo se dirigió hacia la ojiperla, pero antes que pudiera tocarla recibió un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de su cuello, que lo derribó inmediatamente, momento que fue aprovechado por la mujer para poner a salvo a la menor, ya que ella sabia que dentro de poco el hombre se recuperaría y mas furioso que nunca.

Sabia que ella no era ningún ángel de la bondad y estaba segura que con ese acto no expiaría sus pecados del pasado, pero aun así no permitiría que lastimaran a esa niña.

Esa caja de madera en la cual flotaba la ojiperla no se alejaría lo suficiente para cuando se levantara el furioso Kimpachi, por eso Momo debió tomar medidas drásticas.

Kimpechi se levantó hecho un mar de furia y lo primero que hizo fue vociferar grandes gritos alertando a sus hombres acerca de la traición de Momo y la huida de la Hyuuga, y por su orgullo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su presa escapara.

Pero antes de que encontrasen a Momo esta encendió un montón de explosivos que se encontraban a bordo y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, porque la embarcación explotó en medio del mar y nunca mas se supo de ella, sin embargo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto la pequeña Hinata naufragó sola y en medio del mar mas tiempo del que una persona tan pequeña como ella pudiera soportar, pero ella era una luchadora y a pesar de haberla encontrado en un estado deplorable de salud se recupero completamente.

La encontró un anciano pescador, que de casualidad se quedo mas tiempo del debido en la costa, solo para encontrar una caja de madera flotante, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue su contenido, una pequeña niña que en un principio parecía sin vida, pero después de revisarla se percato que aun respiraba, era lento y pausado pero eso era mejor que nada, también tenia la piel muy roja, resultado de estar expuesta tanto tiempo a los incandescentes rayos solares y al poseer ella una piel tan blanca y delicada, sufrió quemaduras solares que de no tratarsele adecuadamente pudieron haber causado cicatrices en su nívea piel de porcelana.

Sin saber que hacer el anciano llevó consigo a la pequeña, afortunadamente tenía una nieta que conocía muy bien el arte de las hiervas curativas,y en vista de lo maltratado de esa blanca piel, la muchacha que no pasaba de veinte años procedió a aplicarle uno de sus tratamientos naturales para ayudar a recuperar el tono saludable de su piel y evitar futuras marcas en ella.

La pequeña despertó horas después cuando sentía levemente un escozor en la piel, observo todo a su alrededor sin poder reconocer el lugar, se sentía perdida, no sabia que hacia en ese lugar ni porque sentía su pequeño cuerpo tan pesado.

Se sobresaltó enormemente cuando descubrió a dos personas que la observaban mientras ella inspeccionaba el lugar, un anciano de cabellos canosos, pero aun así de apariencia fuerte y robusta, de piel tostada por el sol, una joven de alborotados cabellos negros, con la mirada afilada puesta en ella, la pequeña por demás tímida se sintió de inmediato cohibida, se sentía expuesta ante esos pares de ojos que la observaban, la joven al notar la incomodidad de la pequeña y temiendo que tuviera fiebre puesto que sus mejillas se llenaron de un rosa fuerte se acercó diligentemente y acercó una mano al pequeño rostro de la niña, esta al ver la acción por instinto se hecho hacia atrás, el anciano decidió hablar entonces, "tranquila pequeña, no te haremos daño" vocifero en tono calmo el anciano, la peliazul lo observó un momento y ya no rehuyo del toque de la azabache que comprobaba su temperatura.

La joven examinó calmadamente a la pequeña, su piel aunque un poco maltratada por el sol, se sentía realmente suave, cualquiera deduciría que se trataba de una niña de la alta sociedad, todo iba bien en su minucioso examen hasta que notó los ojos que mostraban claro signo de irritación, se encontraban rojizos en los bordes y un poco lacrimosos, pudiera pensar que seria de llanto, pero no era eso, tenia que ser algo mas, así que con su poco conocimiento los detalló hasta que noto que en realidad la pequeña portaba ¿lentes de contacto? ¿quien le colocaría lentes de contacto a una niña tan pequeña? Ella no era cualquier niña, estaba segura, debía llamar e informar a alguien sobre ella, por lo que emprendió su camino hacia la ciudad dejándola al cuidado de su abuelo.

Aproximadamente dos horas mas tarde regresó la joven con una mujer un poco mayor que ella, la cual examino a la niña percatándose de inmediato el extraño color de ojos de la niña, solo conocía de dos familias que portaran esos extraños ojos blancos. No estaba segura pero presentía que la pequeña correría peligro si se supiese de su estadía en ese lugar. Otra cosa que de inmediato se percato fue de un pequeño pero elegante colgante que rodeaba el delicado cuello de la pequeña, lo tomo de inmediato y le indico a la joven pelinegro que lo guardara celosamente.

Intento en vano obtener información de la pequeña ya que esta solo recordaba llamarse Hinata, ni padres, hermanos ni hogar, solo Hinata, la mujer preocupada se puso en contacto con un colega suyo y acordaron que dentro de unos meses la llevarían al orfanato de Konoha, seguramente Kurenai se haría cargo de la situación.

Capitulo revisado y reeditado.


	5. Noticias

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

CHAPTER V

NOTICIAS

Itachi Uchiha ya había planeado lo que iba a hacer con respecto a los Hyuuga, primero conseguiría pruebas para demostrarle a la familia de su "prometida", que ella habia muerto, puede que sonara cruel, pero el ya estaba cansado de guardar falsas esperanzas con respecto a la ojiperla y así como sus esperanzas habían flanqueado, estaba seguro que la familia de la chica en cuestión se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, sin embargo, ¿como se le dice a un padre que su hijo esta muerto cuando no tienes pruebas físicas de ello?, por esa razón ha contratado investigadores en todo el mundo, por lo menos en muchos países en los que antes no se había pensado, puesto que la pequeña desapareció en Europa, la mayoría de los investigadores contratados por los Hyuuga buscaban en ese continente, pero al ser él un hombre de visión amplia se le ocurrió buscar incluso en el continente americano, porque a como de lugar tenia que averiguar el destino de la Hyuuga, tanto como si estaba con vida como si no, aunque se inclinaba mas por la segunda, no porque lo deseara porque de ser así, quisiera con todas sus fuerzas que ella se encontrara con vida al lado de su familia y de si mismo.

Lo segundo que tenia el Uchiha mayor planeado, consistía en sacar del corazón de su asistente a ese tal Naruto y luego conquistar definitivamente su corazón, puede que aun no la amara pero de una cosa estaba seguro y es que ella le gustaba mucho, por lo tanto no estaba dispuesto a perderla por nadie. No sabia si eran cosas del destino o simples coincidencias de la vida que su antigua prometida se llamara Hinata y la mujer que no sale de sus pensamientos se llame de la misma forma, la mayoría de las veces no dejaba de hacer comparaciones acerca de ambas, su principal observación, aparte del nombre era ese atípico cabello azul y su piel tan blanca como la Hyuuga, pero sus ojos, estos no eran perlados como los de su "prometida" y eso la descartaba como la posible heredera del imperio Hyuuga, aunque..."deja de pensar tonterías Itachi" se reprochaba mentalmente cuando esos extraños pensamientos asaltaban su mente.

Pero las ultimas noticias lo tienen en un estado de incertidumbre que aun no esta seguro si se trata de alguna treta o si es real, por eso ha convocado de inmediato una reunión con su familia y los Hyuuga, pudiera decir que se trata de una mala broma pero los hechos hablan por si solos.

No queriendo entremezclar sus vidas personales con sus trabajos en sus respectivas empresas, tanto los Uchiha como los Hyuuga se reunirían en la mansión Hyuuga ya que la noticia que traía el azabache los involucraba directamente, por ese dia todas las encomiendas de parte de Itachi quedaron en manos de Hinata porque estaba seguro que la reunión con los de ojos perlados sería para rato.

Con su porte elegante y orgullosa fueron llegando los Uchiha a la mansión Hyuuga, primero Fugaku con su esposa y su hijo menor Sasuke, luego llego Shisui, que era otro hermano para Itachi ya que se habían criado juntos.

Se encontraban en una elegante sala de reuniones donde se solían tratar temas importantes referente a asuntos personales, aparte de los Uchiha se encontraban Hiashi y Hessa Hyuuga, su hija menor Hanabi, Hizachi Hyuuga y su esposa Haruhi con su hijo Neji.

Los cabecillas de ambas familias no son precisamente un mar de paciencia, así que por cada segundo de retraso de Itachi se impacientaban y fruncían mas el ceño, las mujeres ahí presentes intentaron alivianar la tensión, pero lo cierto es que se encontraban en una situación similar, de antemano sabían que el genio Uchiha solo convocaría una reunión así de urgente si fuera algo de suma importancia, y un tema que les concernía a ambas familias era el de la desaparecida heredera Hyuuga.

Dentro de unos algunos meses seria el vigésimo tercer cumpleaños de la heredera Hyuuga y es comprensible el estado de animo de Hessa Hyuuga, por un lado ya no puede mas con el sufrimiento de no saber nada de su desaparecida hija y por otro esta totalmente ansiosa, como todos los presentes sabe que una reunión convocada por un Uchiha y que sea fuera de el ámbito laboral solo significaban noticias de su querida hija, ella realmente necesitaba tener fe en que su hija se encontraba con vida, pero desafortunadamente toda madre se niega a la catastrófica noticia de la muerte de un hijo, necesitaba urgentemente que Itachi llegara, necesitaba matar esa ansiedad que estaba consumiendo su alma, tanto si son buenas noticias como si no. Porque si recibía aunque sea un indicio de que su hija estaba con vida sus esperanzas renacerían con mayor fuerza, como de las cenizas revive el imponente fénix, pero de ser lo contrario permitiría que el alma de su hija descanse en paz de una vez.

El genio Uchiha no es de la personas que se hacen esperar como tampoco es de los que les gusta esperar, el sencillamente es puntual, para su mala suerte, de camino a la mansión de sus "suegros" se topo con una congestión de autos debido a un accidente en la vía, por eso ha debido llegar a su importante reunión casi una hora después de la acordada, pudo haber llamado para informar de su retraso pero con lo imprevisto de la situación dejo olvidado su teléfono móvil en casa.

Con su elegante porte de modelo entro el genio Uchiha al salón donde estaban todos los citados, solo mirar el rostro de los mayores le confirmo lo que sabia de antemano, su padre y su "suegro" estaban enfadados por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, por eso antes de decir cualquier otra palabra, procedió a disculparse por su impuntualidad.

Su hermano y su primo mayor lo miraban preguntándose que hechos habrían cambiado con respecto a la búsqueda de la ojiperla, por su parte la menor de los Hyuuga se encontraba totalmente aburrida, a ella le valía cualquier noticia referente a la ojiperla mayor y sinceramente sentía envidia hacia ella aun sin conocerla, porque en su mentalidad inmadura sentía que aun sin estar presente, Hinata le robaba la atención de sus padres.

Luego de dar una breve explicación del porque de su retraso, Itachi entrego a cada uno de los presentes un fólder pero con las instrucciones de esperar que el hablara.

-Quiero agradecer por estar presentes en esta improvisada reunión, me hubiese gustado tener mas información antes de dar este informe, pero las noticias ahí presentes les sorprenderá tanto como a mi, por largos años se ha buscado aunque sea un pequeño rastro acerca de Hinata chan, sin embargo año tras año es el mismo resultado, nada que nos de algún indicio de su paradero, me he visto en la obligación de expandir la búsqueda incluso en el continente americano, les pido ahora que abran sus fólder.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo el salón donde estaban presentes, Hessa ahogo un grito de sorpresa y emoción al observar la fotografía de una joven mujer de larga cabellera azulina, de grandes y hermosos ojos blanco perla, con un pantalón ceñido al cuerpo y una sencilla blusa de media manga, iba acompañada de un hombre rubio alto, de estatura similar a de Sasuke, desafortunadamente al acompañante de la ojiperla solo se le podía ver su rubia cabellera, no pudiendo identificar nada mas.

El estoico Hiashi Hyuuga estaba sin palabras, igual que el resto de los presentes, solo el llanto de su esposa lo saco del mutismo en el que estaba hundido desde hace unos minutos.

Antes de proseguir, Itachi esperó que los presentes se recuperaran de la impresión antes de continuar.

-Esa fotografía fue tomada hace poco mas de un año, en el pintoresco barrio chino en Estados Unidos, lastimosamente no hay mas detalles acerca de ella, la fotografía estaba en un establecimiento comercial, donde el dueño aseguro haberla tomado sin que ella se percatara, solo por parecerle una linda chica, con esa información mis investigadores han tratado de encontrar algo mas acerca de ella, pero al parecer solo estaba de visita, puesto que nadie en ese lugar la conoce - terminaba su explicación Itachi.

Como si a un condenado a muerte se le diera la cura milagrosa a su mal, se encontraban casi todos los miembros de la familia Hyuuga, puede que la noticia no les proporcionara mayor información acerca del paradero de su heredera pero por lo menos ya tenían la certeza de que se encontraba con vida, porque de algo estaban seguros y es que esa era ella, el corazón de una madre no miente, mil emociones se removieron en el pecho del marchito corazón de esa desesperada madre, solo les quedaba la incógnita de saber donde y con quien esta, la imagen que ella proyecta en la fotografía no es la de alguien que este en ese lugar obligada, de hecho parece feliz en la compañía de ese hombre, pero el corazón de su madre le decía que había algo mas, ella podía ver mas alla que cualquiera de los presentes, esas orbes ciertamente expresan felicidad pero al mismo tiempo en lo mas profundo refleja tristeza y tal vez un poco de desesperanza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata Yuhi desde que tiene memoria, sus ojos siempre han sido motivo de vergüenza para ella, desde que estuvo en el orfanato siempre fueron motivos de burla por parte de sus compañeros quienes le decían que sus ojos eran de muerta y todo cuanto comentario hiriente se les ocurriera, por eso cuando tuvo edad suficiente trataba en la medida de lo posible usar lentes de contacto, para ocultar lo que ella consideraba su peor defecto, en ninguna de las fotografías que tiene muestra el verdadero color de sus ojos y en eso la ayudó su querida madre del orfanato Kurenai Yuhi.

Pero desafortunadamente, no se puede usar un objeto ajeno al cuerpo tanto tiempo porque este te cobra factura, y ese es el caso de la ojiperla, tanto tiempo usando sus lentes de contacto, exactamente mas de un año que solo los retira de sus ojos cuando se va a la cama.

El dia que su jefe la dejo a cargo de todos sus pendientes sufrió durante todo el dia malestares en su vista, por eso apenas termino su jornada laboral se dirigió al médico de inmediato, solo para enterarse que presentaba una irritación en los ojos y que no debía usar los lentes de contacto por lo menos en un mes.

Pera ella esa noticia representaba una gran tragedia, en esa ciudad nadie sabia del extraño color de sus ojos y no quería que nadie se percatara de ello, rápidamente se dirigió a un salón de belleza para recortarse un flequillo en su frente que casi le cubría sus ojos, también se compró un par de gafas oscuras para usar a diario y ocultar sus ojos.

Al dia siguiente se presentó en la empresa con sus oscuras gafas negras, a la que nunca le gustaba ser el centro de atención, nuevamente era el blanco de las miradas de todos y se le hacia completamente injusto que siempre alguien se inmiscuye en sus asuntos, es que a todos les extrañaba que en la oficina alguien usara gafas de sol, ya se habían acostumbrado a sus extraños hábitos de vestir y ahora este nuevo accesorio daba cavilaciones a nuevas habladurías, de hecho muchos pensaban que la asistente del genio Uchiha se había ido de farra la noche anterior y sus ojos delataban el estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba.

Extrañamente Sasuke Uchiha ese dia se presentó mas tarde de lo normal solo para encontrar a sus empleadas cuchicheando quien sabe que, pero al pasar frente a la oficina de su hermano se percato el motivo de habladuría de los empleados, la chica debajo de ese disfraz era hermosa pero sus vestimenta no hablaba bien de ella, enarco una ceja preguntándose el porque de esas gafas, definitivamente tendría que hablar con su hermano acerca del aspecto de su empleada.

El mayor de los Uchiha se sorprendió por el nuevo accesorio de la chica, pero esta se apresuro a aclararle que presentaba una irritación y la luz lastimaba su vista, este quiso enviarla a su casa pero ella alegó que si usaba sus gafas no había problema, este no muy convencido aceptó la explicación de ella y la dejo continuar en su puesto de trabajo.

Se encontraba realizando unos informes cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió abruptamente dejándose ver la silueta de un hombre de piel morena, ojos negros y almendrados, cabello del mismo color que los ojos, formando suaves rizos en la punta de su cabello.

-¿Que haces aquí Shisui? Deberías estar en tu oficina- espeto serio Itachi.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi primo? O es que el genio de la familia esta tan ocupado como para recibir a su mejor amigo?- pregunto en tono de fingida molestia Shisui.

El otro frunció el ceño, cierto que su primo mayor trataba en la medida de lo posible no estar en su oficina pero era responsable con su trabajo y dejarlo así cuando llevaba un importante caso solo significaba interrogatorio para el, a veces odiaba que su primo lo conociera tan bien, pero que podía hacer, aparte de su primo era su mejor amigo y nunca lograba mantener las cosas ocultas de él mucho tiempo.

-Itachi- hablo en tono mas serio que anteriormente, captando toda la atención del mencionado- ¿que fue todo eso de ayer? No creas que no he notado tu estado de ánimo, aun cuando uses ese tono imperturbable a mi no me puedes engañar, algo te pasa y te esta restando concentración, puedo verlo con el desperdicio de papel que tienes ahí- dijo señalando una pila de papeles arrugados tirados cerca de la papelera.

Itachi suspiró, le contaría que lo tiene tan desconcentrado, pero unos suaves toques en la puerta le salvaron por el momento de responder lo que a el le resultaba incomodo. El sabia que era ella, solo ella con su delicadeza y elegancia tocaba la puerta como si fuera una dulce melodía, bueno por lo menos para él, estuvo a punto de adentrarse en su mundo cuando recordó que estaba con el perspicaz de su primo, quien lo observó detenidamente antes de ser interrumpido de su labor por los leves toques en la puerta, Shisui no podía saber de quien se trataba pero Itachi conocía perfectamente esa forma tan sutil de tocar, incluso detalles como el golpeteo de una puerta por parte de su asistente lo hacían sentir que estaba presenciando una suave y melodiosa entonada traída directamente desde el cielo, la mayoría de las veces se reprochaba esos pensamientos porque se sentía sumamente cursi y a él, el genio Uchiha no le gustaba sentirse cursi, pero no podía ni quería hacer nada, en su fuero interior reconocía que esa mujer le tenia completamente en sus manos, si ella lo supiera y fuera una caza-fortuna o una oportunista, definitivamente la dejaría aprovecharse de el feliz de la vida.

Antes de olvidarse completamente de la mirada analítica de su primo con suave "adelante" le

permitió la entrada a la peliazul.

-D-disculpe Itachi sama, aquí le traigo el informe que me había pedido revisar- hablo ella con su timbre de voz pausado y un poco nerviosa de la presencia de ese hombre que no conocía, de por si ya desde hace algunos días y por motivos que ella desconocía estar cerca de su jefe a solas la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

Itachi acepto de las manos de ella el informe y luego de una pequeña reverencia se dispuso a salir y dejar de nuevo al par de azabaches solos.

Apenas salio la chica, Shisui le dedico una mirada un tanto extraña al genio Uchiha.

-Con que ¿te gusta tu asistente eh? Pregunto perspicaz y con un leve toque de humor, pero inmediatamente cambio la expresión de su rostro por una de inusual seriedad en su persona -ahora que los Hyuuga saben que su princesa esta con vida, no permitirán que te involucres con otra mujer.

Negar lo que siente no le serviría de nada, por algo Shisui es su mejor amigo, lo conoce tanto como el mismo, aparte que de una manera diferente a el, su primo también es un genio.

-Shisui- el aludido le presto atención sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro- Hinata chan seguramente tiene una vida ya realizada, hasta podría tener hijos, ¿porque crees que de la noche a la mañana aceptara que le impongan un matrimonio arreglado con alguien al que no debe recordar? Eso en el hipotético caso de encontrarla, porque esa fotografía es de hace mas de un año, no hay ningún indicio de su paradero y en un año pueden ocurrir muchas cosas.

-Lo se primo, pero mejor que nadie sabes que para los Hyuuga el solo hecho de que mires a otra mujer, es claro indicio de traición a su heredera, por algo hasta ahora no has tenido alguna relación con una mujer, salvo las salidas ocasionales y los fortuitos encuentros con tus amantes.

-Ya tengo edad suficiente para decidir mi vida, ni siquiera mis padres interfieren en ella, ademas para forjar la alianza entre las familias esta el compromiso y la futura boda de Sasuke y Hanabi-.

-Eso lo se y ellos también pero sabes que Hiashi es un hueso duro de roer-

-Lo tengo claro, pero yo también lo soy, sabes que cuando me propongo algo lo consigo, ademas mi lucha no es con los Hyuuga, en el corazón de ella ya hay alguien mas, por esta única vez en mi vida me voy a permitir ser egoísta, la quiero para mi y estoy dispuesto a hacer que se olvida de ese hombre.

-¿Acaso la conoces?, ¿que tanto sabes de esa chica?

-Ya se por donde va el asunto Shisui, pero creo conocerla lo suficiente para saber que no es una mala persona-.

-Ella no es el tipo de mujer con quien sales, es decir, solo hay que verla para saber que no posee atractivo físico, se que no eres tan superficial pero todas las mujeres con las que has salido poseen una inigualable belleza, todo lo contrario con tu asistente, es una mujer que debe tener unos kilos de mas, también debe tener deformidades en el cuerpo y por eso se cubre toda- hablaba Shisui y a medida que lo hacia su cara se deformaba en gestos de asco sin prestarle atención al entrecejo de su primo que se fruncia cada vez mas, pudo haber continuado pero de repente comenzó a sentir un aura asesina despedida de Itachi y se detuvo abruptamente de decir la sarta de tonterías que se le cruzaban por la cabeza.

Desde hace varios días venia observando el extraño comportamiento de su primo, el era tan inteligente como Itachi, y si hay algo de lo que se podía jactar era de conocerlo como la palma de su mano, esas extrañas reacciones en él solo significaba que le gustaba una mujer, lo que no entendía era porque no se lo había dicho si el era su confidente, así que haciendo gala de sus capacidades mentales se propuso visitar a su primo y confrontarlo, cuando la ojiperla ingreso a la oficina del Uchiha, pudo notar como las facciones del otro se relajaban y su tono de voz era mas suave que el de costumbre, seria decir una gran mentira si no admite que le sorprendió que esa mujer tan poco agraciada fuera el motivo por el cual se comportaba de esa forma poco común en el, la observo disimuladamente, podía ver que detrás de esas gafas oscuras se escondía el pequeño rostro de una mujer que a simple vista poseía una piel blanca y tersa, de su cabello solo podía ver el flequillo, puesto que el resto del cabello estaba atado fuertemente que no se le veía siquiera una hebra rebelde, lo que si podo notar fue ese atípico color azul del cabello de la chica, lo que le recordó que la Hyuuga también lo tenía de ese color, luego observó sus manos, pequeñas, estéticas y delicadas, aparte de eso no encontraba otro atractivo en la chica, pero era claro que su primo si y por eso ideo la forma de que dijera lo que quería, comenzó a decir cosas despectivas de ella, pero no contó con que Itachi se molestara de esa manera, rápidamente salio de esa oficina y se dispuso a irse, no sin antes pasar a molestar un poco a su primo menor, en el camino a la otra oficina pensaba que el asunto de Itachi con esa chica pasaba mas alla de simplemente gustarle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Buenos días primito- dice Shisui entrando estrepitosamente en la oficina del menor de los Uchiha.

El aludido levanto su vista desde la pila de papeles que tenia en su escritorio y gruño en señal de molestia por la abrupta interrupción, a lo que el intruso ni se inmuto, pues de entre los dos hermanos, Sasuke por muy gruñón que fuera no lograba intimidarlo, caso contrario de Itachi, siempre calmado y aparentemente incapaz de dañar una mosca, pero su primo mayor sabia que su carácter era de armas tomar cuando la situación lo requería, por lo general se limitaba a gastarle algunas cuantas bromas inocentonas.

Con su primo menor podía fácilmente jugar con su carácter explosivo, por eso entro a la oficina de esa forma, sabia que como siempre estaba trabajando arduamente y sin descanso. ¡Ah! Su primo menor tenia que relajarse un poco, ese montón de mujeres con las que se involucra no lo ayudan para nada, pensaba divertido el Uchiha mayor ahí presente.

Uno de los motivos por los que fue a la empresa fue a hablar con Itachi, realmente le preocupaba la situación de él, que a pesar de mostrar ese semblante de serenidad todo el tiempo, había momentos en los que explotaba la otra mitad de su personalidad, esa que muy pocos conocían, porque cuando de conseguir lo que quiere, el genio Uchiha imponía su voluntad y estaba seguro que eso acarrearía muchos problemas a la empresa, pero como lo dijo Itachi, para segurar la unión de ambas empresas a través del matrimonio, se había concretado el compromiso de los menores de ambas familias, pero el perspicaz Shisui sabia que su primo Sasuke y la Hyuuga menor no se llevaban bien, de hecho se profesaban desprecio el uno por el otro, esto lo sabia el mayor porque muchas veces le gustaba jugar al ninja y eso implicaba espiar a las personas, uno de sus blancos preferidos era su primo menor y sus constantes conflictos con la Hyuuga menor. Como se divertía observando estas escenas. Siempre iban de las simples palabras hasta hacer galas de las distintas artes marciales que ambos practicaban.

Pero bueno, a lo que vino, observó un momento el severo rostro que mostraba su primo menor y decidió hablar de una vez, no porque lo intimidara ni nada parecido, simplemente el debía volver a su aburrida oficina, aunque había pensado seguir jugando un poco mas a los ninjas espías en cuanto saliera de la empresa.

-Sasuke- pronunció su nombre en tono serio pero sin ser realmente autoritario -¿que piensas de la situación con los Hyuuga? El aludido solo le dio una mirada que le expresara a que se refería – me explico mejor, si los Hyuuga encuentran el paradero de su hija ¿tu seguirías con tu compromiso con Hanabi Hyuuga?-

Sasuke le quedo observando un par de segundos antes de responder seguro y cortante – por supuesto que no, yo no soporto a esa mujer ni ella a mi, si hemos tolerado esa situación es porque aun no encontramos la manera de disolver el compromiso sin afectar las relaciones de las empresas, pero si la otra Hyuuga ocupa su lugar en su familia, también deberá asumir su compromiso con mi hermano.

-Si sabes que tu hermano esta interesado en una mujer que obvio no es la Hyuuga, ¿verdad?-

El Uchiha menor suspiro, era cierto, lo había notado hacía ya un tiempo, pero su hermano no suele andar divulgando su vida privada por ahí, ni siquiera con el que es su hermano menor – lo se Shisui, pero no se de quien se trate, interrogué a su asistente y no sabe quien es o de plano es muy buena ocultando información.

"Así que aun no se ha dado cuenta" pensó Shisui, para dirigir inmediatamente la conversación hacia esa mujer.

-Primito, ¿no se te hace extrañamente familiar esa asistente de Itachi?-

-En un principio no me percate de eso, pero luego de observarla en una oportunidad, sus rasgos son muy similares a Hessa Hyuuga, de no ser por sus ojos obscuros, juraría que es la desaparecida princesa Hyuuga, incluso tienen el mismo nombre- suspiro pensativo con la vista puesta en su primo mayor.

"Interesante" pensó el otro Uchiha, esa parte del nombre no se la sabia, no la conocía, pero de una extraña manera esa mujer de cabello azulino y mirada café despertaba una curiosidad poco usual en su persona, no del tipo romántico porque el tenia mujeres en cualquier lugar, sino del tipo que tiene muchos secretos, y como que se llamaba Shisui Uchiha los descubriría.

Luego de hablar un poco mas y de exasperar un poco a Sasuke, el mayor se retiró de la empresa, no sin antes lanzar una mirada curiosa a la peliazul asistente de su primo.

Gracias por leer, me alegra la buena aceptación que he tenido en esta pagina, en verdad son un gran apoyo, tratare de hacer los capítulos con una mejor redacción y evitar en la medida de lo posible los errores ortográficos.


	6. Itachi Uchiha

Uff, por fin, me siento agotada, este capitulo fue todo un reto, ya lo tenia escrito y al final no me gustó, intenté cambiar solo algunas cosas pero no funcionaba, la única solución era hacerlo de nuevo y este fue el resultado, espero lo disfruten, a mi me gustó, pero obviamente ninguna cocinera dice que su comida es mala, los jueces son ustedes, ya luego me dirán sus impresiones.

**Los personajes son de Kishimoto.**

CHAPTER VI

UCHIHA ITACHI

En la penumbra se una habitación de entrenamiento, se encontraba el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, entrenando arduamente hasta dejar su cuerpo a desfallecer, golpes, patadas, salto y toda actividad que se le ocurriese, se cuestionaba una y otra vez el porque ser considerado un genio cuando en realidad no había hecho nada por ayudar a esa persona, se supone que un genio no olvida nada y de hecho recuerda casi todo de su vida desde que era aun muy pequeño, sin embargo lo que realmente es importante no, eso no, solo se borró de su memoria como si fuera la peste en la que no quieres pensar, ¿solo por un golpe? Para un genio como el un simple golpe no debería significar nada, pero estaba ahí entrenando hasta desfallecer en la oscuridad siendo la soledad su única compañía, con la culpa carcomiendole el alma, de no ser por su ineptitud ella estaría con ellos, con su familia y con el.

Hombre de estatura muy alta, cuerpo de ensoñación para cualquier mujer, de piel blanca pero rayando lo bronceado, cabello muy liso, negro y largo, sus ojos son dos orbes negras, tan obscuras como una noche sin luna, su rostro ¡oh su rostro! Sus hermosos ojos almendrados enmarcados por largas y gruesas pestañas negras, nariz respingona y labios carnosos y deseables, con dos largas ojeras que descendían desde sus parpados inferiores que lejos de hacerle menos agraciado lo hacían aun mas irresistible. El soltero mas codiciado entre todas las mujeres, con su porte de modelo ha sido portada de importantes revistas a nivel mundial en muchas oportunidades, ganador de innumerables premios tanto en destreza como en intelecto y creatividad, el empresario mas joven en ganar el premio del año en ese ámbito. Ese es Itachi Uchiha. Desde muy pequeño demostró que había nacido para ser una persona excepcional, algunos incluso dicen que nació con la estrella de la fortuna sonriéndole.

Primogénito de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha y por tanto heredero del imperio empresarial Sharingan Corp. Fue comprometido en matrimonio desde que tenia tres años con la recién nacida heredera de otro gran imperio empresarial, Hyuuga Corp. en mucho por no decir nunca, se había realizado la alianza entre grandes empresas a nivel mundial, siempre compitiendo entre ellas, destruyendo a su paso pequeñas empresas en un intento de demostrar superioridad la una de la otra.

Pero algo como eso no podía pasar por siempre, si bien esta el dicho no hay mal que dure cien años ni cuerpo que lo resista, ambas familias, los Uchiha y los Hyuuga son prueba de ello.

Cuando el pequeño Uchiha aun estaba en proceso de gestación ocurrió una crisis empresarial que casi destruye ambos imperios, es que mas de diez empresas de buenos recursos realizaron una super alianza y estuvieron a muy poco de destruir décadas y décadas de trabajo por parte de las familias en cuestión.

Los lideres de ambas empresas, Hiashi y Fugaku habían sido amigos rivales desde pequeños, siempre tratando de demostrar quien era el mejor, pero a la hora de luchar por sus empresas eran como leones salvajes tratando de demostrar quien es el líder de la manada, pero en vista de la reciente amenaza no tuvieron mas que realizar una alianza entre ellos, por lo menos temporalmente.

De esta manera se aseguraban de quitar de su camino estorbosas molestias como las recién levantadas, miles y miles de desempleados, empresas en quiebra, familias destruidas, rencor y odio en otros, fue el resultado de la implacable lucha de los dos grandes lideres contra los insurgentes que pretendían desmoronar sus imperios.

Pero como bien sabían esa alianza era temporal, en cuanto eliminasen la amenaza volverían a sus andadas, de nuevo serian rivales, pero la mujer siempre es mas astuta, cuando una conoce la debilidad del hombre puede conseguir incluso el mundo a sus pies, ya lo había hecho Cleopatra con Cesar, ¿porque no podían Mikoto y Hessa lograr que sus maridos abandonaran esa tonta competencia? Claro que lo lograrían, ambas mujeres inteligentes y de gran potencial intelectual, pero sobre todo gran influencia en sus esposos, ella lo harían y ¿que mejor que por medio del compromiso entre sus futuros hijos?, Mikoto ya tenia pocos días de saber que estaba embarazada, un estudio realizado a su esposo determinó que solo daría hijos varones y Hessa lograría un estudio similar en su esposo. Este a regañadientes de sometió al proceso que para buena fortuna de las autoras del futuro matrimonio entre los herederos, solo podía procrear mujeres, hasta ahora todo su plan iba viento en popa, nada podía salir mal.

Cuando el heredero Uchiha nació, el plan de ambas mujeres no podía ir mejor, lo próximo era la gestación de la heredera Hyuuga y ya estaba en camino, desafortunadamente la Hyuuga sufrió una terrible perdida que le impidió intentar otro embarazo por lo menos en un año.

Ya había perdido la esperanza de concebir un hijo, transcurrido el tiempo recomendado y otro mas durante el cual, el tan ansiado nuevo ser no se concebía, visitó los mejores médicos, se realizó los mejores tratamientos y aun así no podía quedar embarazada.

Un dia cualquiera en los que descansaba en la banca de un solitario parque encontró un anuncio en el que decía que Tsunade Senju, con tratamientos novedosos basados en antigua medicina ninja podía curar cualquier mal, incluso la esterilidad, la peliazul observó largo rato el papel en sus manos hasta que se decidió poner en contacto con ella, total lo máximo que podía perder era dinero y esa era una de sus mas mínimas preocupaciones.

Una vez en contacto con la mujer, esta la sometió a un proceso depurativo con plantas medicinales exóticas y poco conocidas en el mundo actual. Para felicidad de la peliazul y Mikoto, la primera quedo encinta al poco tiempo, la Uchiha ya esperaba su segundo hijo.

Cuando la pequeña Hyuuga nació, ambas matriarcas convencieron a sus esposos de realizar una alianza por medio del compromiso entre sus hijos, en un principio intentaron negarse pero sus esposas les mostraron todos los beneficios de esta importante alianza y sin mas argumentos en contra aceptaron.

La primera vez que Itachi vio a Hinata, esta apenas era una recién nacida, muy pequeña y frágil, de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello azul como el de su madre, grandes orbes plateadas, símbolo inequívoco de su linaje Hyuuga, y sus sonrojadas mejillas, a los ojos curiosos de un pequeño de tres años, la muñequita mas hermosa que sus ojos hayan visto. Por interferencia de su madre tenia que entregar un presente a la bebé, una cajita dorada cuyo contenido era un delicado colgante realizado en oro blanco adornado con un diamante rosa en forma de lagrima. Este fue colocado en el cuello de la pequeña por las expertas manos de su madre.

Una vez concretado el compromiso entre ambas familias, debían permitir frecuentarse muy a menudo, para que sus hijos convivieran entre ello desde temprana edad.

Aparte de su primo mayor Shisui, Itachi solo tenia un amigo, o mejor dicho amiga, la pequeña Hinata Hyuuga o Hinata chan como solía decirle el Uchiha, aunque se permitía también llamarla muñeca, a sus ojos se asemejaba a las bellas muñecas de porcelana artesanales de su madre, pero al ser recatado y respetuoso desde temprana edad, solo la llamaba por ese nombre cuando estaban solos, en realidad era de lo mas normal que convivieran a solas, ella aun era pequeña, pero Itachi ya tenia cuatro y demostraba ser muy responsable para cuidar a los menores, ejemplo de eso, su hermanito Sasuke, mayor que su muñequita solo cuatro meses, siempre lo cuidaba a pesar que su madre siempre estaba presente, es que su hermanito es todo un caso, le encantaba la compañía de su hermano mayor, intentaba acaparar la atención de este y cuando no lo hacia se molestaba mucho, no entendía como su genial hermano mayor disfrutaba tanto la compañía de esa odiosa niña, por eso prefería ir a cualquier otro sitio lejos de ellos cuando visitaban la mansión Hyuuga.

La vida del Uchiha era una inusual rutina desde que tenia tres años y medio, un genio, un prodigio, era de los tantos halagos y adjetivos que lo describían diariamente, su familia como descendiente de un gran clan ninja conservaba la tradición de practicar las artes guerreras ninjas, para un genio como el no representaba ningún reto, de hecho lo mas complicado era cuando entrenaba con Shisui, en realidad al azabache no le gustaba perder y en mas de una ocasión lo hizo ante su primo mayor que al igual que el era muy habilidoso, pero solo era un pequeño, contaba solo cuatro años y su primo ya casi tenia seis. Aparte de entrenar en artes ninjas también debía estudiar diferentes idiomas, practicar en las aburridas clases de piano que su madre "muy amablemente" lo convenció de hacer, en realidad lo obligó, prefería estudiar cualquier cosa y no perder tiempo en lo que el consideraba una banalidad de las personas, una distracción que le impedía concentrarse en cosas mas importantes, en sus cortos cuatro años disfrutaba enormemente estudiar acerca de la astronomía, amaba ver las estrella, conocer el sistema solar y todo lo relacionado al espacio exterior, pero su padre no le agradaba para nada esta afición de su hijo mayor por la astronomía, su hijo era demasiado inteligente como para perder el tiempo en esas tonterías, por eso en lugar de obsequiarle el tan anhelado telescopio de ultima generación que alguna vez le prometio, se concentro en hacerle aprender sobre los negocios, era un niño pequeño aun pero no por nada era un genio, si podía aprender cuatro idiomas extranjeros con solo cuatro años también podía aprender acerca del negocio familiar.

Una de las primeras decepciones de su joven vida ¿como contradecir a tu padre cuando solo eres un pequeño? Imposible, pensaba el pequeño azabache y mas si es tan obstinado como lo era su padre, por eso antes de emocionarse mas con el tema decidió abandonarlo de una vez, aunque eso no le impide deleitarse la vista al observar el cielo e identificar todas las constelaciones.

Cuando secuestraron a la pequeña Hyuuga sufrió terriblemente, en ese momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser adulto o por lo menos mas fuerte para ir personalmente a rescatarla, solo imaginarse la imagen de su muñequita cubierta en lagrimas, sollozando amargamente le producía un hueco en el estomago, un vació que hasta ahora no ha podido llenar. Luego de este hecho se esmeró dia a dia , entrenado su cuerpo hasta el cansancio, olvidando cualquier afición o sueño que pudiera tener, su única ambición desde ese momento era encontrar a su querida Hinata, esa pequeña niña que adoraba como si fuera su propia hermanita, tal vez de una manera diferente pero solo era un niño para pensar en los sentimientos de manera mas compleja que esa.

Luego del secuestro de la ojiperla, el patriarca Uchiha vivía paranoico, pensando que sus hijos podían correr su mismo destino, por eso contrato personal calificado para cuidar a su familia las 24 horas al dia, este era uno de los hechos que mas disgustaba a Itachi, el siempre ha sido demasiado independiente, cuidadoso de sus cosas y amante de la tranquilidad y la privacidad, el hecho que alguien ande detrás suyo todo el tiempo lo hacia sentir atrapado, sin libertad, por esto también entrenaba, esperaba hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte para ya no tener escoltas, tanto se esforzaba que incluso sacrificaba horas de su preciado descanso para entrenar, en realidad no le importaba que modalidad o estilo de artes marciales, lo importante era hacerse fuerte a como de lugar.

La noticia del compromiso con la desaparecida Hyuuga era un hecho que ya se esperaba, las familias poderosas solían comprometer a sus hijos en busca de importantes alianzas, así había sido desde épocas inmemoriales y no cambiarían así porque si, tanto su familia como los Hyuuga eran muy conservadores, de una u otra manera habrían arreglado compromisos matrimoniales con sus hijos.

Mikoto Uchiha siempre ha sido una mujer que se preocupa por el bienestar de los suyos, para ella la familia es lo mas importante, por eso saber que su hijo mayor se estaba convirtiendo en un asocial genio malhumorado le preocupaba, su hijo siempre había sido la bondad personificada, tenia que reconocer que la desaparición de la pequeña peliazul le afectó mas de lo que se esperaba, pero ella no podía permitir que el alma bondadosa y amable de su hijo se fuera al caño, en tendría que aprender a relacionarse con las personas de su edad, conviviendo tanto tiempo con personas mayores lo hacían parecer un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño.

El instituto Makiguchi se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, impartía clases desde los niveles elementales hasta el nivel universitario, en toda Asia no había instituto mas prestigioso que este, los hijos de los hombres mas poderosos del continente estudiaban ahí, se practicaban infinidades de deportes, tanto locales como extranjeros, los mejores laboratorios que un instituto educativo pudiera tener y sumándole a eso esta lo que Mikoto pensó seria lo mas llamativo para su hijo, un observatorio, grave equivocación de su madre puesto que el aun niño Itachi se resistió por completo a acudir al observatorio, aceptó que su madre lo inscribiera en ese instituto pero no estaba dispuesto a pasar seis años perdiendo tiempo ahí, ya tenia diez y sus clases particulares con sus tutores privados estaban bastante avanzadas, se podía decir que incluso alcanzaban el nivel universitario, siendo otra persona o teniendo un carácter como el de su hermano, seguramente no habría permitido que su madre le obligara a asistir a un instituto educativo cuando nunca en su vida lo ha hecho, pero es demasiado noble para contradecir a su madre, su vida es básicamente complacer a sus padres y apoyar a su hermano en cualquiera de sus locos caprichos. Pero una cosa es complacer a sus padres y otra muy distinta perder tanto tiempo en algo que ya sabe, desde hace mucho tiempo su mente tenia sed de conocimiento, convirtiéndose así en una esponja que absorbe todo el conocimiento disponible, de alguna convencería a las autoridades de la institución en culminar la secundaria y la preparatoria en solo dos años.

Siendo el indescriptible genio que era, logró su cometido en tiempo récord, posiblemente lo hubiese logrado en menos tiempo pero su madre le hizo prometer que por lo menos estaría esos dos años en la escuela, esas clases no representaban ningún reto, total cuando dejo sus estudios con los tutores particulares ya entraba en el nivel universitario.

Dos años perdidos en ese instituto, las intenciones de la Uchiha era que su hijo socializara, que por lo menos hiciera un amigo, pero su terco hijo prefirió aislarse, no por creerse mejor que nadie, solamente no encontraba a nadie que pudiera ofrecerle una amistad sincera, siempre querían algo de el, desde el primer dia, un grupo de chicas de todas las edades se autodenominó su club de fans, otros tantos solo querían aprovecharse de su inteligencia, aunque a esto ultimo no puso objeción alguno, entro a distintos club, al de ciencia, al de lucha, kung fu, tenis, inclusive al de bellas artes, en todos gano diferentes premios, pudieran pensar ¿como tenia tiempo para todos? ¿ o como no hizo amigos en ese tiempo? La primera se explica teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente no tenia que estudiar puesto que eso ya lo sabia, la segunda porque sus compañeros de los diferentes club solo lo veían como su carta de triunfo, en realidad ninguno parecía estar interesado en su amistad y por supuesto el Uchiha no estaba dispuesto a cambiar esa situación.

No paso mucho tiempo en esta situación de aislamiento social, por lo menos no respecto a la gente de su misma edad, puesto que comenzaba a crecer, la familia Hyuuga se preocupaba por el azabache y sus decisiones, sabían de su gran popularidad entre las mujeres y no tardaría mucho tiempo en pasar de observar a la acción, puesto que los Hyuuga eran muy tradicionales, puede que incluso mas que los Uchiha , no estaban dispuestos a permitir que el Uchiha faltara a su compromiso con la princesa Hyuuga aunque estuviese desaparecida, por eso la mejor forma de evitarlo era mantenerlo en la mira y tenían el perfecto para dicha misión: Neji Hyuuga, si los Uchiha tenían un genio, los de ojos aperlados también, aparte tenia la misma edad que el azabache y los mismos intereses, ¿sera cosa de los genios compartir aptitudes e intereses? Itachi nunca había conocido a alguien tan parecido a el, ese castaño primo de su "prometida" era muy interesante, tenían la misma edad, eran silenciosos y estudiosos, compartían la pasión hacia las artes marciales sea cual sea el estilo aunque el Hyuuga se inclinaba mas por el llamado "puño suave" un milenario arte ninja procedente de los Hyuuga ancestrales. Itachi ya conocía a Neji, pero pocas veces cruzaron palabra alguna puesto que el de mirada perlada vivía en otra ciudad junto a sus padres

Ese año hubo todo un revuelo en todo el instituto Makiguchi, un genio de doce años cursando estudios universitarios, es normal ¿no? A quien engañamos eso es casi imposible que suceda, muy pocas veces en la historia ha sucedido, pero ¿dos? Eso si es de sorprender, no todos los días se conocen dos pre adolescentes tan endemoniadamente inteligentes y menos en el mismo instituto, el Uchiha que tenia dos años ahí ya tenia su auto denominado fanclub, al entrar el castaño no se hizo esperar la reacción de las féminas e inmediatamente conformaron un club única y exclusivamente para amar, adorar y ¿acosar? al de cabello castaño, todo un dolor de cabeza según el Hyuuga, ya bien se lo había advertido el azabache, esas chicas estaban locas.

Itachi siempre vivió su vida tratando de complacer a sus padres, jamas fue egoísta o caprichoso, se conformaba con lo mucho o poco que sus padres pudieran darle, la vanidad nunca fue uno de sus defectos, puede que fuera un poco asocial pero jamas vanidoso o egoísta, no presumía lo que tenia ni menospreciaba al que tenia menos. Solo no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante dos cosas en su vida, una de ella la consiguió con solo doce años, su preciada privacidad, anteriormente había hablado con su padre acerca de retirarle los escoltas pero este su negó alegando que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse solo ¿a que no? Se lo demostraría si eso es lo que quería su padre, por eso usando todas sus habilidades y destrezas desarmó y derroto todo el sistema de seguridad impuesto en la mansión Uchiha, comenzando desde las alarmas hasta derrotara todos y cada uno de los guardias y escoltas de la familia, toda una gran hazaña para un chico, pero no por nada era un genio, una de sus principales habilidades siempre había sido analizar al contrincante, la segunda fase implicaba dar provecho a las debilidades descubiertas y hacerte ganador del duelo lo antes posible, cuando menos se lo esperaba, si bien su primo Shisui a menudo le decía que de haber nacido en la época ninja hubiese sido un shinobi excepcional. Al estoico Fugaku no le quedó mas que morderse la lengua cuando su hijo derrumbo el único argumento que tenia para no retirarle los escoltas ¿quien lo podía culpar por querer proteger su mayor tesoro? Es que para nadie era un secreto que su hijo mayor era su adoración, el motivo de su orgullo, no es que no quisiera a su otro hijo, Dios sabe que no es así, pero Itachi era su primer hijo, un excepcional hijo, jamas en sus doce años le ha dado un problema, en todo lo que ha querido que se destaque su hijo este lo ha hecho, por eso con todo pesar retiró los escoltas que tan celosamente lo seguían todo el dia, aunque...

Luego de haber ganado esa pequeña, bueno no tan pequeña, disputa ante su padre podría disfrutar un poco de su tranquilidad, sin sentirse preso o que sienta que violan su privacidad, pero no, su padre no cumplió del todo su trato, porque contra todo pronostico por lo menos dos personas seguían sus pasos desde las sombras ¿a quien creían que engañaban esos dos? Por supuesto que a el no, debía mandar un mensaje contundente a su padre, no estaba dispuesto a seguir tolerando esa incomoda situación, si hasta en el baño sentía esos ojos acosándolo y no eran precisamente sus locas fangirl. Pudiera ser un mar de paciencia pero esta tiene un limite, solo una semana y ya estaba hastiado de la situación. Nuevamente aprovechando sus innumerables habilidades se deshizo de sus molestos vigilantes una, dos, tres, cuatro, incluso cinco veces, luego ya no, suponía que su padre se cansó de ver llegar a sus escoltas profesionales en ese estado tan deplorable provocado por solo un niño de doce.

Es de saber que los adolescentes sufren lo que comúnmente llamamos la revolución de las hormonas, incluso un genio no se libra de ella y menos cuando las féminas a su alrededor no te la ponen fácil, mujeres de diferentes grados, todas muy bellas, ofreciéndose hacia su joven humanidad de las formas mas indecentes posibles, el podía ser el perfecto caballero, respetuoso de las damas, pero ya rebasaba la situación, lo acosaban, se restregaban a su perfecto cuerpo, se le insinuaban mostrándole mas de lo que deberían, esa situación estaba produciendo estragos en su autocontrol, de verdad intentó no caer pero después de todo es un hombre, de catorce años, pero al fin un hombre, es que a sus catorce ya parecía de 17, ¿que mujer se resiste a estar cerca de el? Mirar ese perfecto cuerpo salir de la piscina, con su traje de baño tan ceñido al cuerpo sin dejar nada a la imaginación, su perfecto cabello largo destilando agua y pegándose a su rostro, la forma tan sexy de pasar sus varoniles manos por su húmedo cabello, e incluso la forma en que toma la toalla para secarse, todo de el era atractivo y sensual, cualquier chica era capaz de cometer una locura por poseer aunque sea un trozo de ese rico manjar llamado Itachi Uchiha.

Aun recuerda la terrible reprimenda que se gano de parte de sus padres, por todos los cielos, solo tenia catorce, su madre se iba a volver loca, mira que encontrar a tu hijo, en la cama desnudo, y lo peor con dos mujeres mayores que el, eso hace estragos a la salud de una pobre madre que no se acostumbra a la idea de saber que su hijo ya no es un niño.

Acompañado de la reprimenda, llegó un valioso consejo de su padre, la discreción por delante, su padre entendía la situación del joven azabache, había que estar ciego para no reconocer que ya era todo un hombre y como todo Uchiha eso implicaba ser constantemente asediado por mujeres, pero hombres de su posición no se podían dar el lujo de hacer publicas sus aventuras y menos si estaba comprometido, con una desaparecida, pero un compromiso ya realizado.

Primera y ultima llamada de atención hacia su persona por líos de faldas, en otras circunstancias el jamas habría faltado a su compromiso, pero ella estaba desaparecida, probablemente fallecida, y aunque sentía algún tipo de remordimientos, no por eso dejo sus andanzas, pero como bien lo había dicho su padre con discreción. En un bello y elegante apartamento de soltero, cortesía de Fugaku, Itachi solía llevar a sus acompañantes, jamas las engaño, su tope de encuentros era de tres, luego de eso si te vi no me acuerdo, pudieran pensar que era cruel de su parte, pero se consideraba tan generoso que quería compartirse con todas, por lo menos ese era su argumento, y ellas sin poner algún pero aceptaba dichosas de probar aunque sea un poco de ese bombón. El resto de su vida universitaria fue esa, estudios (no es como que necesitara esforzarse mucho), encuentros ocasionales con sus amantes y no podía faltar otro de los pocos vicios que tenia el Uchiha mayor, lujosos autos de diferentes modelos y marcas. Su primer auto fue un regalo de sus padres cuando obtuvo su primer titulo universitario a los quince, sumado eso, fue agregando unos cuantos mas a su pequeña, pero nada modesta colección de automóviles. Lamborgini, Ferrari, BMW, solo por mencionar algunas encabezaban el arsenal de quince autos de lujo, solo y para Itachi Uchiha que con solo 16 ya tenia en sus manos el primer doctorado en negocios internacionales empresariales. Lejos veía su sueño infantil de ser astronauta, eso como muchas otras solo quedaron el el baúl del olvido, en donde las enterró para nunca ver la luz de nuevo.

Su otro gran logro lo consiguió gracias a su pequeño hermano Sasuke, gracias a sus habilidades empresariales logró la confianza de su padre al ocupar un gran puesto en la empresa con solo 18 años, por este motivo el otro azabache convenció a su padre de permitirle supervisar las sucursales de Sharingan Corp., en un principio intentó negarse, pero su hijo ya era mayor de edad, estaba seguro que de negarle ese capricho se iría de su lado, amaba demasiado a su hijo como para permitir alejarse de su persona, aunque estaba claro que esa era una mera escusa de su hijo por conseguir un poco de libertad ¿acaso era un tirano que no dejaba respirar a sus hijos? Claro que no, el era un buen padre "a quien quieres engañar Uchiha, si pudieras encadenar a tus hijos a la par de tu escritorio lo harías, jamas le has dado verdadera libertad" le gritaba su vocecita interior y nada mas cierto, porque el patriarca Uchiha siempre eligió que, como cuando y donde sus hijos harían algo, es que tenían tanto potencial que ¿porque no aprovecharlo? "son tus hijos Fugaku, no son objetos que puedas manipular a tu antojo" y de nuevo la vocecita, definitivamente necesitaba unas vacaciones, tanto trabajo daña las neuronas.

Una mera escusa y una gran idea, supervisar los filiales y dependencias de Sharingan Corp no representaba ningún reto, era como quitarle un dulce a un bebé, lo que en realidad buscaba el azabache mayor era libertad ¡ah! preciada libertad, jamas había saboreado la verdadera libertad, la sensación que recorría su cuerpo era comprable a respirar aire puro por primera vez ¿se imaginan haber pasado toda la vida encerrados en una capsula respirando aire artificial y de repente se rompe dejando que por primera vez experimentes el suave roce de la brisa en tu piel y tus pulmones ser llenados del vital elemento? Así se sentía el Uchiha, 21 años atrapado entre su familia y sus innumerables obligaciones, eso de ser genio tiene sus desventajas, sobre todo proviniendo de una familia tan exigente como la suya.

Experimentando por primera vez en su vida sensaciones que nunca pensó hacer se encontró con un peculiar grupo denominado Akatsuki, amantes del arte obscuro, vestimentas de cuero negro muy extravagantes, peinados fuera de serie, costumbres totalmente extrañas pero aun así divertido grupo que disfrutaba de hacer música y realizar tatuajes e incisiones en la piel. El azabache estaba seguro de no querer objetos en su cuerpo, pero un pequeño tatuaje no hace daño a nadie ¿cierto? Claro que no y el estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, uno muy pequeño en su brazo, en forma de remolino como indicio de ser aceptado un honorable Akatsuki.

Viajes al rededor del mundo, lugares que solo pensó existían en la imaginación de las personas, pueblos remotos en el fin del mundo, personas divertidas, extrañas y pintorescas, era de las muchas sensaciones que disfrutó el Uchiha en sus cuatro años de "supervisor" de las empresas de su familia. Un peculiar dia sin importancia, como todos los demás donde gozaba su libertad, llegó a un pequeño y humilde pero hermoso pueblecito donde cultivaban las mas ricas fresas que haya probado, caminaba sin rumbo especifico por sus calles de tierra, observando con detenimiento cuanta curiosidad había en el pueblo, hasta que largó su vista hacia un lado, donde habían muchos vendedores y curiosos y ¡eh ahí el objeto la conglomeración! Una joven de larga cabellera azul, mejillas sonrosadas y orbes plateadas ¿plateadas? Absorto en la irreal imagen de quien el creía era esa chica solo reaccionó cuando una alta silueta se posicionó al lado de la chica y se disponía sacarla de ese grupo de vendedores, tratando de reaccionar a tiempo no se percató de los caballos desbocados que se dirigían hacia su persona, para cuando los vio fue muy tarde, uno de ellos le proporcionó tal patada que lo lanzo contra el duro suelo propiciándole tremendo golpe frio en la cabeza. Al cabo de dos horas despertó en el remoto consultorio del pueblo presentando un cuadro de amnesia temporal, recordaba toda su vida, incluso el porque de su estadía en el pueblo pero por mas que lo intentaba los momentos antes del accidente, e incluso el accidente mismo no lo recordaba y vaya que lo intentó, tenia el presentimiento que era algo de suma importancia, pero su cerebro le negó cualquier recuerdo, hasta ese momento, varios años después, en mitad de su habitación, donde la culpa consumía su ser, necesitaba descargar toda esa tensión, conocía dos métodos, pero por alguna razón sentía que si estaba con una mujer su culpa aumentaría, solo le quedaba entrenar y desgastarse hasta desfallecer de cansancio.

Y bien ¿que les pareció? Bien, malo, un fiasco? Lo continuo o definitivamente dejo a los expertos hacer su trabajo?

Quiero agradecer todos los que dejaron sus comentarios y están al pendiente del desarrollo del fic, AntoniaCiffer, Guest, KattitoNebel, son todo un amor gracias por su apoyo.

Ah disculpen los errores ortográficos, soy un poco despistada, intento corregirlos todos pero siempre se me pasan.

Nos leemos en una próxima.


	7. Retratos de vida I

Hola aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo y una sorpresa, me disculpan si no he actualizado las otras historias pero la próxima semana lo haré, espero me comenten sus impresiones, dudas o sugerencias, gracias por leer.

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

CHAPTER VII

RETRATOS DE VIDA I

Kurenai Yuhi

Una mujer de increíble calidad humana, desde que era muy joven siempre se preocupó por los mas desamparados, el perder a su familia desde que era una niña la marcó para siempre.

Recuerda con nostalgia las enseñanzas de sus padres, que fueron su fortaleza a pesar de no haber estado con ella desde que tenía doce años. También recuerda con amargura las penurias y desventuras por las que pasó cuando estuvo recluida en el orfanato del cual escapó a la edad de quince años cuando uno de los encargados del lugar intentó abusar de ella.

Viéndose en la calle sin saber que hacer, casi sede a entregarse a la vida deshonesta, afortunadamente para ella conoció un hombre que junto a su hijo la salvaron de una terrible vida deshonrosa para cualquier mujer.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, el gobernador de la pequeña Konoha para ese entonces, junto a su hijo Asuma le tendieron la mano a una joven de aproximadamente quince años que vagaba por las calles mas peligrosas de la ciudad, sin pensarlo dos veces la llevaron a la residencia principal y le ofrecieron mucho mas que un techo y comida, le ofrecieron una familia en la que de nuevo conoció lo que es el calor de hogar luego de haberlo perdido una vez.

Pero al ser ella una humanitaria innata y de haber sufrido en carne propia las crueldades de vivir en un orfanato como el que ella vivió, la única petición que le hizo al entonces gobernador fue mejorar las condiciones de vida de esos pobres niños huérfanos y luego de una ardua investigación se descubrió que los dirigentes del lugar desviaban los fondos destinados al orfanato a cuentas personales y en lugar de cuidar a los niños solo los maltrataban, incluso muchos tenían que huir del lugar para escapar del horror que se vivía ahí.

Siendo aun menor de edad, Kurenai no podía hacerse cargo del lugar, sin embargo con una nueva administración y bajo el ojo del mismo gobernador, el orfanato mostraba a los niños una nueva imagen y ella quería estar ahí para los mas pequeños, para cuando necesitaran el apoyo de uno mas grande ella les tendería la mano y les ofrecería todo su apoyo.

En el dia permanecía en el orfanato, por la noche regresaba a la residencia Sarutobi donde poco a poco fue formando mas que una amistad con el hijo del anciano gobernador. Con el pasar de los meses esa linda amistad se convirtió en el mas puro y sincero amor que un par de jóvenes pudiera expresar.

Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, la joven Kurenai cumplió dos importantes metas, una fue hacerse cargo del orfanato y la otra fue casarse con el joven Asuma Sarutobi. Pero la felicidad una vez mas le fue arrebatada de sus manos, a los pocos meses de su joven matrimonio, Asuma sufrió un terrible accidente que lo dejo en estado de coma, han transcurrido muchísimos años y el permanece en ese estado impasible del coma. Mas de veinte años es demasiado tiempo para que una persona pierda las esperanzas, pero no ella, dia y noche pide al cielo por la recuperación milagrosa del único hombre que ha amado y siempre amará.

Tenia 19 años cuando una mujer y un hombre llamaron desde una de las playas de Konoha , al llegar ahí se le informó que debía hacerse cargo de una pequeña niña que no llegaba aun a los cuatro años, para ella era común ser llamada para hacerse cargo de algún pequeño en el orfanato, pero esa pequeña, esa niña de mirada perlada tenia algo especial, en ese momento no lo supo, solo sabia que debía protegerla, esos ojos de luna le gritaban, le rogaban protección y amor, el cuidado que ella hubiese deseado cuando era una desamparada, antes de partir al orfanato con la niña, los mayores le informaron que debía cuidarla bien y ser discreta, el hombre del grupo estaba seguro que la vida de esa pequeña corría peligro por eso la importancia de mantenerla en un lugar seguro y que mejor que el orfanato dirigido por la protegida del gobernador de la pequeña isla Konoha.

Luego de la advertencia de los mayores Kurenai se hizo cargo de la niña, temiendo involucrar a autoridades adyacentes a Konoha le pidió a un amigo de las fuerzas especiales de la policía de Konoha que tratara de investigar algo relacionado con la pequeña, pero los datos eran tan pocos que poco pudieron hacer o por lo menos en apariencia, porque la verdad es que el investigador tenia la leve sospecha que se trataba de la hija de esos empresarios que desapareció en Praga, pero no podía averiguarlo tan abiertamente porque ya había sido advertido que la vida de esa inocente pudiera correr peligro, lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban.

La única pertenencia que tenia la pequeña es un costoso colgante con un dije de diamante rosa en forma de lagrima, eso le confirmaba a Kurenai que esa pequeña no era cualquier niña, por cualquier lado que la viera ella era especial, no sabia porque quienes la contactaron decían que podía correr peligro pero no se arriesgaría, solo bastó una mirada a esas grandes orbes de luna para saber que haría cualquier cosa para protegerla.

Solo podía recurrir al hombre que le dio de nuevo una familia cuando mas lo necesitó, Hiruzen Sarutobi, este le aconsejó que guardara la joya en algún lugar seguro, no sabían nada de la niña y el también presentía que la pequeña podría correr peligro.

Haciendo caso a los consejos del anciano, Kurenai escondió celosamente el colgante esperando que esa extraña sensación no pasara de eso, solamente un extraño malestar sin importancia. Pero como siempre no todos nuestros deseos se hacen realidad, porque un par de meses después de la llegada de Hinata al orfanato llegaron a la isla un par de extraños hombres mal encarados cuyos aspectos dejaban mucho que desear en busca de una pequeña niña, pero el anciano gobernador siempre ha sido una persona que cuando presiente el peligro busca la mejor manera de solucionarlo sin llegar a consecuencias mayores, por eso antes de que esos extraños llegaran a Konoha, Hiruzen ya había advertido a todos los que sabían de la pequeña ojiperla que por ningún motivo podían divulgar la información de su estancia ahí.

Kurenai en un principio no entendía bien la situación, ella pensaba que si los padres de Hinata estaban con vida lo mas probable es que la estuviesen buscando, pese a su opinión, no pensaba contradecir al mayor, bien sabia ella que todo actuar de Hiruzen tenia un motivo y ese caso particular no seria la excepción.

Lo confirmo cuando sus ojos vieron el semblante de esos dos, bien pudiera pensar que eran detectives contratados para encontrar a la niña pero su aspecto desaliñado y de vándalos los delataban, no había que ser un genio para entender que si no eran sus familiares quienes la estaban buscando, solo podían ser los malhechores responsables de que esa pequeña niña, que le robó el corazón desde que vio sus grandes orbes plateadas, naufragara por varios días en ese caja flotante.

Afortunadamente para los habitantes de Konaha, y para alivio y calma de los nervios de Kurenai, esos vándalos no permanecieron mucho en la isla, cierto que Konaha es un estado de Japón, pero solo por algunas formalidades políticas puesto que es independiente del resto del país asiático, la mayoría de sus empresas son exclusivas de la isla y su máxima autoridad, sin ningún cuestionamiento ni siquiera del presidente del país, es el gobernador, que entre sus habitantes es mejor conocido como Hokage, entonces valiéndose de su poder les pidió amablemente a esos dos que se marcharan si no tenían ningún asunto pendiente ahí, ellos accedieron sin tanto argumento puesto que consideraban que esa era una búsqueda inútil, solo buscaban a esa niña para convencer a su jefe que en realidad la pequeña Hyuuga pereció en medio del mar, sencillamente para ellos era imposible que un ser tan delicado y frágil como esa niña de mirada perlada sobreviviera sola en medio de nada.

Luego que esos dos se marcharan, en la isla todo siguió su curso natural de vida, Kurenai continuó con su ardua labor en el orfanato, pero observaba con tristeza como la pequeña peliazul no se integraba con los otros niños, pero lo que mas le dolía era ver el constante rechazo y las burlas hacia la niña, expresiones como "fantasma", "ojos de muerta", eran de las mas comunes y a pesar de que ella constantemente reprendía a esos niños por sus actitudes ellos al siguiente dia parecían haber olvidado la lección del dia anterior. Pero un dia de esos en los que nadie se lo esperan, el niño mas silencioso, misterioso y temido por sus extrañas actitudes salio en defensa de la niña, el corazón de la mayor brinco en su pecho de la felicidad que le producía ese hecho.

Shino siempre fue un niño muy misterioso, le gustaba usar vestimenta en exceso que por lo general llegaba a cubrirle parte de su rostro, aparte también se hizo de unos anteojos oscuros que no se los quita ni siquiera cuando se va a la cama o al baño, para ella fue un caso difícil tratar con él, desde que tenia escasos cinco meses había sido ingresado al orfanato, era tan pequeño y la desdicha de perder a toda su familia ya lo había alcanzado. Muchas veces intento interactuar con el, pero solo se hacia el desentendido, parecía que lo único que le importaba eran los insectos, tenia una extraña obsesión con ellos, de hecho le parecía que muchas veces hablaba con ellos.

En algunas oportunidades sus compañeros intentaron molestarlo pero este no se dejó, no hacia amigos, no conversaba con nadie, solo era él y se pequeño mundo con los insectos. Él, como todos los demás estaban presentes cuando Kurenai llego con un pequeña niña en sus brazos, a Shino le pareció muy linda con su perfecta carita redonda y sus encantadoras mejillas sonrojadas, pero él no es sociable, no sabe interactuar con otro ser humano, por lo que optó por hacer lo que en ese momento le pareció correcto, pasar de la situación, y así lo hizo algún tiempo, hasta que ya no soporto mas a esos busca-pleitos que solo hacían sentir mal a la pequeña ojiperla, así que abandonando su posición de "nada me importa" fue al rescate de ella, advirtiendo a los otros que si se volvían a acercar se las verían con él, porque en ese momento había decidido que ella seria su amiga, su única amiga puesto que en el orfanato no le agradaba nadie mas y esa niña era como si gritara a los cuatro vientos "protegeme", puede que no fuera cierto pero en su corta edad de cuatro años y medio ese era un hecho totalmente cierto. La tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta un criadero de hormigas que su maestra Kurenai le había regalado.

Por su parte la joven pelinegra encargada del orfanato no podía tener mayor dicha que esa, es que ver a dos niños que se encerraban en su propio mundo interactuar entre ellos, le producía una gran dicha, eso le daba la esperanza de que no se sentirán solos nunca mas, bueno, por lo menos hasta que uno de ellos sea el afortunado que sea adoptado por una buena familia, pero ella no se hacia ilusiones con ello, en Konoha difícilmente se llevan a cabo adopciones, los jóvenes del orfanato por lo general permanecen ahí hasta su mayoría de edad, se les otorga todos los beneficios para que estudien y se integren a la sociedad, pero difícilmente, por no decir imposible ocurre una adopción.

Pero de nuevo, no todo es felicidad, por lo menos no para todo el mundo, casi cuatro años después cuando Hinata cumplía sus siete años, apareció una persona que seria el causante de que la peliazul quedara sola de nuevo, era un joven de no mas de 21 años, que aseguraba ser el hermano mayor de Shino, su nombre era Torune, alegaba que antes no se había presentado porque aun no tenia la edad suficiente para que las leyes le permitiesen hacerse cargo del pequeño niño, que para ese entonces ya tenia poco mas de diez años. Para asegurarse que todo era cierto, Kurenai, con ayuda de Hiruzen investigaron todo acerca de Torune Aburame, como resultado se enteraron, que el joven era hijo de una pareja anterior de Shibi Aburame por lo que se había criado fuera de Konoha, tenia muy buenos ingresos económicos, por lo tanto los medios para hacerse cargo del menor.

Como así lo exigía, mediante las leyes, el gobierno de Konoha no le quedo de otra que permitir que el Aburame mayor se llevara al menor. Tanto para Kurenai como para Hinata significó una gran perdida, pero no se sentían tristes, por el contrario se alegraban que tuviera alguien que se preocupara por él y que no lo dejaría solo.

Hinata hizo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar frente a su amigo, pero sus lagrimas descendieron solas sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Shino no quería provocar sufrimiento en su amiga, pero no lo podía evitar, su hermano mayor le explicó que no la podían llevar con ellos por diversas rezones, entre las que podían destacar su juventud o el no estar casado, solo pudo hacerse de su custodia por ser su hermano mayor.

Kurenai sentía que perdía un hijo, pero ella no podía ser egoísta, por eso mostrar su mejor sonrisa al despedir al niño amante de los insectos era lo mejor que podía hacer, por su parte el niño en una única muestra de afecto a la mujer que llego a considerar casi una madre fue regalarle un abrazo, puede que no sea mucho para el resto del mundo, pero para ella era el mejor regalo que uno de sus hijos le podía dar, por que para ella todos eran sus hijos.

Luego de la emotiva despedida del Aburame, la ojiperla lloró hasta quedarse dormida en el pecho de su madre Kurenai.

Mientras observaba dormir a la pequeña en su regazo, una idea cruzo por su cabeza, es que desde que la encontraron solo sabían su nombre, no tenían una fecha de nacimiento ni nada mas que la pudiera identificar, su cumpleaños se celebraba el dia en que fue hallada en la costa, y su apellido aun no se decidía cual debía llevar, era tradición en Konoha colocarle el apellido de sus padres a los huérfanos, pero ella era un extranjera entre ellos, por eso aun estaba sin apellido. Por tal motivo decidió que le daría su apellido a la niña, no pretendía adoptarla porque ella misma se hacia cargo del orfanato y ya la consideraba su hija como a todos los demás, es solo que dentro de poco entraría a la escuela publica y debía tener un nombre completo que la identificara como ciudadana.

Cuando la pequeña ojiperla despertó, recibió dos noticias, una la lleno de felicidad, esa era saber que tendría un apellido, no uno cualquiera, sino el de la mujer que le ha brindado ese amor incondicional de madre, pero la otra no le gustó para nada, es que su querida Kurenai le informo que debía comenzar a asistir a la escuela, no es que ella no quería estudiar, de hecho una de las cosas que mas disfrutaba era leer, el problema radica en sus ojos, por lo menos para ella esos ojos eran totalmente horribles, pensaba de si misma que era un fenómeno de la naturaleza, un bicho raro, y si entraba a la escuela seguramente seria motivo de burla de todos sus compañeros, no, de toda la escuela.

Entonces como adivinando el mal que aquejaba a su pequeña protegida, le entregó el regalo mas valioso que he recibido la ojiperla, por lo menos que ella recuerde.

Eran unos lentes de contacto marrón chocolate, cuando se los colocó y se miro al espejo inmediatamente su rostro se iluminó, su madre del orfanato observaba con detenimiento las pequeñas y delicadas facciones de la peliazul y se llenaba de orgullo al verla sonreír y con ese brillo de felicidad en sus ojos de luna, que aunque estén opacados por los lentes de contacto eso no le impide a ella seguir observando ese brillo lunar en ellos.

La dicha mas grande que puede tener que puede tener una madre es ver a sus hijos felices, la desdicha por su parte siempre se asocia a ver la infelicidad y la tristeza en sus hijos.

Eso le pasaba a la joven pelinegra Kurenai Yuhi, a pesar de que su protegida, a quien considera su hija mas especial, entro a la escuela y oculta lo que según la pequeña de cabello azul es su peor defecto, no es feliz, ella no puede entender porque se empeñan en lastimar ese pequeño ser que emana luz y pureza por todos los poros de su piel, día a día la niña lloraba amargamente en el regazo de su protectora, es que muchas veces los niños suelen ser muy crueles y al ser ella de carácter tan tímido y apacible, siempre era el motivo de las burlas y bromas pesadas de los niños de la escuela.

En episodios como esos era que la joven mujer se preguntaba por la familia biológica de la pequeña ¿estarán con vida? ¿la estarán buscando? ¿seria ella mas feliz de haber estado con su familia? Preguntas que por mas que quisiera obtener respuestas jamas las obtenía, solo le quedaba infundirle fuerza a su pequeña niña, alentarla a ser mas fuerte y decidida.

Gracias a Kurenai, la ojiperla sobrevivió a ese infierno llamado escuela, llegó su adolescencia y aun continuaba sola, sin ningún amigo, solo podía desahogarse con su maestra Kurenai, quien a menudo se preguntaba si así seria toda la vida de la de orbes perlados, pero bien dicen, no hay mal que dure cien años ni cuerpo que lo resista, por eso la joven maestra agradecía infinitamente al cielo el que la ojiperla por fin se hizo de un amigo, el cual en poco tiempo se convirtió en la luz de la vida de la peliazul, después de tantas plegarias y suplicas por fin cuando entró a la universidad la ojiperla conoció al hombre que amaría tan intensamente hasta que a él se le agotara su existencia.

Una vez mas su corazón de madre sufría intensamente al ver a su querida Hinata derribada, destrozada y con la poca autoestima por el suelo, en silencio lloró y sufrió con ella la perdida del rubio Namikaze.

Todo un año para lograr que la peliazul retomara su vida, tiempo en el que la mujer de cabello negro hizo hasta lo imposible para que ella saliera del fondo de ese profundo túnel oscuro que le desgarraba el alma segundo a segundo.

Una vez mas la mujer, ya no tan joven, pero si llena de vida y esperanza agradecía al cielo su infinita bondad para con los mortales, no era un gran avance pero si un paso que ella estaba segura cambiaria la vida de su joven protegida Hinata, es que un cambio de ciudad, de ambiente le hace bien a cualquiera, mas a la ojiperla que desde que llegó a la isla jamás había salido.

Antes que la joven de mirada perlada partiera rumbo a la ciudad de Tokio, Kurenai le entregó un sobre hecho de terciopelo rojo en el que se encontraba el finísimo colgante que en alguna ocasión le regalara un pequeño azabache, le indicó que lo atesorara porque lo mas seguro es que esa joya haya sido un regalo de sus padres, por lo tanto un recuerdo de que alguna vez los tuvo.

Shisui Uchiha

Hijo de un fallecido hermano menor de Fugaku Uchiha, Shisui, primo mayor de Itachi con una diferencia de dos años, se perfilaba a ser un gran genio desde temprana edad, sin embargo jamás le ha gustado sobresalir mas alla de impresionar a las mujeres, se puede decir que es de esos jóvenes promiscuos que desde temprana edad ya muestran interés hacia el sexo opuesto, y es que siempre tuvo como hacerlo.

Desde niño ha sido muy atractivo, joven de piel blanca, con ojos negros almendrados y cabellera azabache, pero lo que las lo diferencia de los otros Uchiha es que su cabello no cae liso, todo lo contrario, presenta ondulaciones en las puntas, como si se resistiera a ser totalmente liso.

En el lenguaje de las mujeres puede ser coqueto, conquistador, rompecorazones y hasta descarado, nunca ha tenido reparos en tratar de conquistar a una mujer, pero eso no quiere decir que sea una persona sin moral o de malas costumbres, simplemente aprovecha las oportunidades cuando se le presentan y si una chica se le ofrece, como muchas veces, simplemente aprovecha la oportunidad.

Siempre ha poseído un gran potencial intelectual, sin embargo se ve opacado por Itachi Uchiha por situaciones que el mismo provoca, por eso en lugar de molestarle, mas bien esta agradecido de que su familia tenga tantos buenos prospecto para dirigir la empresa familiar, porque de no ser así, tendría a su tío Fugaku todo el dia tras él para que se haga cargo de sus responsabilidades en la empresa.

El mismo no se considera irresponsable ni mucho menos vago, solo prefiere ser su propio jefe, por eso en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad formó su propia agencia de detectives, en la que por cierto casi nunca esta. Su profesión de por si es la abogacía pero muy pocas veces la pone en practica, porque según él, le resta demasiado tiempo como para vivir su vida de conquistador.

Así como su primo menor Sasuke él prefirió cursar sus estudios de manera convencional, los años que una persona normal se tarda en terminar la escuela.

Algunos pudieran decir que el es tan inteligente como Itachi, por cierto muy acertado, pero lo cierto es que nunca le ha gustado demostrarlo, siempre el numero uno de la clase, el típico capitán del equipo de kendo, porque si hay algo en lo que siempre le gusto destacar, por lo menos en el ámbito escolar, esos eran los deportes y al ser su familia descendientes de un ancestral clan de poderosos guerreros shinobi, desde muy joven se intereso por practicar por lo menos una de las tan famosas artes de lucha en todo Japón, pero como siempre su gusto por el kendo solo se quedo ahí, practicarlo en casa , muchas veces con Itachi, Sasuke, e incluso su tío Fugaku, no le interesaba para nada practicarlo de manera profesional, se conformaba con haber obtenido una gran cantidad de premios en su época escolar, ni siquiera el gran genio de la familia podría jactarse de haber ganado premios en algún deporte, los premios y reconocimientos de su primo estaban relacionados con su capacidad intelectual.

Aparte de ser un don juan la mayoría de las veces, su pasatiempo favorito consiste en molestar a sus primos menores, sobre todo a Sasuke porque Itachi la mayoría de las veces no le presta atención o no logra su cometido de hacerle enfadar, pero con el azabache menor es todo un espectáculo, desde niño, sin importarle ser mas pequeño o menos fuerte que su primo mayor, cuando este lo hacia enfadar se abalanzaba sobre el aunque siempre terminara perdiendo, no le importaba perder, solo quería cobrar justa venganza.

Cuando su pequeño primo menor creció, Shisui comprobó que no solo era gruñón y malhumorado, también se enteró que su primito podía ser tan macabro como quisiera, recuerda con pesar como ese mocoso burló la seguridad de su apartamento, es que al ser el Uchiha mayor un genio y maniático del espionaje su aparamento lo tenia resguardado bajo estrictas medidas de seguridad, pero de alguna manera el menor las burló y se adentró a su pequeña fortaleza. En esa oportunidad llenó su apartamento de serpientes de diferentes tamaños ¿de donde sacó el mocoso de su primo menor esa cantidad de serpientes? Siempre se preguntó el mayor, varios años mas tarde se entero que una de las acosadoras de Sasuke era hija de domadores y criadores de serpientes, por eso se le hizo tan fácil conseguirlas e infestar su apartamento con esos asquerosos animales ¿como podía siquiera su primito soportar esos horribles animales? Definitivamente en otra vida ha de haber sido un profesor serpiente o algo por el estilo.

En otra oportunidad el menor hizo aparecer el la red, falsa información de una contagiosa enfermedad portada por su primo mayor y lo mas probable es que cualquier persona que haya compartido intimidad con él portara la misma infección. ¡Oh por todo los cielos! Esa información fue terrible para el mayor, de solo recordarlo un viento frio se esparce en todo su cuerpo, mujeres llorando y reclamando todo el dia su falta de desfachatez e irresponsabilidad, tanto así que fue demandado por un grupo de mujeres que sin buscar opinión medica se dejaron influenciar por lo esparcido en la red y pretendían encarcelarlo por el terrible agravio hacia ellas. ¡Bah!, en ese momento agradecía a su tío instarlo a estudiar leyes, no había que ser un genio para saber que esa demanda no contaba con argumentos lo suficientemente fuerte para encarcelarlo, solo falto una par de exámenes de rutina para comprobar su perfecto estado de salud y el de sus ex amantes, pero en su imagen le jugó una mala racha, por lo menos unos meses hasta que se olvidara el incidente.

En cierta oportunidad, y por motivos estrictamente profesionales, pues su misión como detective era encontrar el desaparecido hermano mayor de un cliente, fue a Konoha, la recóndita y tranquila isla que a pesar de ser un estado de Japón, ella se mantiene independiente, allí conoció al gobernador, o mejor dicho el Hokage como lo suelen llamar los habitantes del lugar.

Pudiera decir que el viaje le resulto inútil puesto que la pista que había obtenido era falsa, pero no fue así, allí conoció un misterioso hombre que a simple vista inspiraba temor, muy a su pesar reconoció que el misterioso hombre era bastante ingenioso y de armas tomar, pues con sus artimañas logró engañar completamente a Shisui para que acudiera a la isla en busca de un aparente desconocido cuando en realidad el mismo había forzado la situación.

Luego de hablar tendidamente y mostrar cierto disgusto acerca de un plan del extraño, este resulto convencido con las explicaciones y pruebas. Antes de marcharse le entregó un sobre sellado, el cual le pedía que lo cuidara, que dentro de cierto tiempo resultaría de utilidad a cierta persona cuyo nombre no quiso revelar.

Sumido en sus pensamientos cerca de ese extraño caso, se encontró a si mismo llegando a una de las mas asediadas playas de la isla, pero tan distraído como iba ni siquiera se percató de las miradas enamoradas de muchas chicas que mostraban sus exuberantes curvas e inigualable belleza.

Sin nada mas que hacer en la isla se dispuso a disfrutar un poco su estadía, porque ¿de que sirve visitar una playa paradisíaca si no la vas a disfrutar?, entonces se encontró a si mismo observando distraídamente la blanca y tersa, por lo menos eso le parecía, espalda de una mujer de larga cabellera oscura cubierta por un sombrero para protegerse del sol, llevaba un vestido corto lila un poco holgado, pero que permitía ver la mitad de su espalda, por un momento se sintió tentado a acercarse puesto que buscaba a alguien como si estuviese perdida, pero justo cuando se disponía a levantarse para acercarse a la mujer, esta se encontró en la compañía de un joven de piel morena y cabello muy rubio, este llegó a espaldas de la mujer y la abrazó sorpresivamente provocando que ella se asustara y por consecuencia derramara su bebida, escucho claramente cuando ella en un dulce tono de voz le reprendía por su infantil actitud, por su lado el joven solo sonreía abiertamente y pasaba su mano por la parte trasera de su cabeza, para luego disculparse y besar tiernamente los labios de la joven quien lo acompañaba.

Un momento muy tierno, según opinión del Uchiha espectador, por un leve momento sintió deseos de compartir un momento así, pero inmediatamente se reprendió el mismo por tener ese tipo de pensamientos, él no establece relaciones duraderas, ni siquiera se puede considerar una relación cuando te acuestas con una mujer y luego ni te acuerdas de su nombre ¿o si? Bueno para el si, puesto que antes de llevar a una mujer a la intimidad de una habitación le dejaba en claro que eso no significaba el inicio de algo mas serio, de hecho consideraba esa acción como una buena despedida, salia tres veces con una mujer y a la cuarta cita ya estaba listo para despedirse de ellas, aunque claro eso nunca se los diría, esa información era solo de él...y de su primo Itachi ya que al ser su confidente siempre sabia de todas sus andanzas.

Muchas veces el objeto de nuestra búsqueda se pasea delante de nuestros ojos y no somos capaces de detectarlo, ¿sera por lo mucho que nos concentramos en encontrar ese algo con alguna característica en especial que olvidamos lo que en realidad buscamos?

Eso le pasaba al joven detective Uchiha Shisui, el no estaba vinculado directamente con el caso de la prometida de su primo, pero sabia cuan importante era para el otro encontrar a esa joven de mirada perlada, de haberse quedado observando un poco mas hacia la joven pareja conformada por ese rubio y la morena hubiese encontrado a la desaparecida Hinata Hyuuga, pero en un momento de apartar extrañas ideas de su cabeza viro su vista hacia otro punto de esa hermosa playa para encontrar una mirada perlada mirando distraídamente hacia ningún punto en especifico.

Desde el lugar donde se encontraba el Uchiha podía ver claramente los ojos color perla de la chica, sin embargo debido a un protector en su cabeza no su cabello, y aunque lo hubiese visto, lo mas probable es que pensara que era un cabello teñido de un color diferente al natural, por eso antes de darse cuenta ya estaba acercándose a la chica, por su parte ella percibió una intensa mirada sobre su persona y buscó con su agudo sentido al dueño de tan penetrante mirada, encontrándose unos ojos almendrados, obscuros como la misma noche sin luna, quedándose perdida unos instantes antes de percatarse que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su persona, y al sentirse como una presa en manos de un cazador salio corriendo como si su vida misma dependiera de ello.

Pero el joven tiene excelente actitud física, por lo que alcanzó a la chica antes de que se fuera en su auto y la sujeto firme pero sin lastimarla de un brazo.

-Suéltame, ¿que te pasa?- forcejaba la joven tratando de liberarse de su captor- gritare si no me dejas ir.

-Bueno bueno, calmate, lo haré si prometes no correr de nuevo, solo quiero hablar contigo un momento.

-Vale, pero que conste que no confío en ti, si intentas algo extraño gritare.

-Esta bien, acepto que te puede parecer extraño, es que tus ojos...son...

-Si, lo se son extraños, pero vengo de un linaje de sacerdotisas que nacemos con estos extraños ojos.

-No te vayas a extrañar por la pregunta, pero es importante, ¿se te hace conocido el nombre de Hinata Hyuuga?

La chica se quedo pensativa un momento como tratando de recordar algo importante, hasta que se acordó que en alguna oportunidad alguien mencionó que sus ojos eran parecidos a los de los Hyuuga.

-Los Hyuuga, se que ellos tiene los ojos como los míos, pero nada mas, también escuche que hace un tiempo una de ellos desapareció...espera..¿no pensaras que puedo ser ella verdad? Porque fácilmente te puedo demostrar que no es así, mi madre me dijo que ellos llevan el cabello castaño o azulado y yo soy rubia, vez- comentó quitándose de su cabeza la pañoleta que la cubría, dejando al descubierto una larga cabellera rubia.

-Ummm, cambiar de color de cabello es algo muy sencillo, pero te concedo la razón, los Hyuuga tienen la piel muy blanca y la tuya tiene un toque mas rosáceo, pero aun así me gustaría saber quien eres.

-Shion, soy Shion Ishinamori, no te daré mas información porque no se quien eres.

-Eso puede arreglarse hermosa Shion, soy Shisui Uchiha- hace una reverencia cual príncipe- a tus ordenes, podríamos ir al cine o ver una película.

-Mucho gusto- estrechando su mano- pero me temo que no aceptare tu invitación, ya decía yo que tu cara se me hacia familiar, eres uno de los solteros mas cotizados y también un descarado que solo busca sexo en una mujer.

-Oye, si lo dices así suena mal, piensa que soy tan bueno que comparto una parte de mi con todas, no te me pongas celosa.

La rubia fruncia el ceño a media que Shisui seguía hablando de su generosidad con las mujeres, cuando ya no lo soporto mas le lanzó sonora bofetada y se fue inmediatamente.

-Ja ja ja, ¡que mujer!- decía el Uchiha mientras se frotaba la mejilla roja por el golpe.

A pesar de los argumentos de la joven rubia, el detective Uchiha decidió comprobar igualmente la veracidad de su existencia, la joven decía la verdad, alguna vez las mujeres de su familia sacerdotisas y sus blancos ojos los heredaron sus descendientes mujeres, y aunque su familia es originaria de Japón, ella nació y se crió casi toda la vida en Estados Unidos, solo estaba en Konoha por sus vacaciones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BUENO, EH AQUI LA SORPRESA PERO ANTES EL PORQUE DE ELLO, TRATABA DE ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO CUATRO DE "UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD" LO BORRÉ COMO CINCO VECES PORQUE NO ME CONVENCÍA EL RESULTADO, TENGO LA IDEA PERO NO ENCUENTRO COMO PLASMARLA Y QUE QUEDE POR LO MENOS ACEPTABLE. ME SENTIA FRUSTRADA Y MOLESTA CONMIGO MISMA Y DE REPENTE SE ME OCURRIO ESTA IDEA, EN UN PRINCIPIO SERIA UN ONE SHOT PERO LAS IDEAS SEGUIAN FLUYENDO Y ME DI CUENTA QUE TODO LO QUE HABIA PENSADO NO LO LOGRARIA EN UN SOLO CAPITULO POR MUY LARGO QUE FUERA.

LA HISTORIA NO ES UNA ADAPTACION NI NADA PARECIDO, SOLO TOMÉ UNA PEQUEÑISIMA PARTE DE LA IDEA DE UN CAPITULO DE CIERTO FIC QUE LEI EN OTRA PAGINA (SOLO LEÍ UN CAPITULO Y LA HISTORIA TIENE MAS DE TREINTA POR LO QUE NO SE NADA MAS)

LO QUE PRETENDO ES SABER SU OPINION ACERCA DE ESTE FIC, SI DE PLANO LES PARECE MUY ALOCADO LO DEJO HASTA AHI Y CONTINUO CON LOS OTROS.

SE LLAMA "AMOR EN TIEMPOS DIFICILES" AUN NO DECIDO SI SERA ITAHINA O SASUHINA POR ESO LES PIDO SU MAS SINCERA OPINION, EL UCHIHA QUE GANÉ SERA LA PAREJA DE HINA. POR CIERTO UNO DE LOS UCHIHA SERA UN GENETISTA Y EL OTRO UN ABOGADO, ESPERO SU OPINIONN EN ESTE TEMA TAMBIÉN. YA ME DEJO DE PALABRERIAS Y LOS DEJO LEER.

AMOR EN TIEMPOS DIFICILES

DIFERENTES

Nadie sabe en que momento de la historia sucedió ni como un suceso como ese llegó a trastornar el mundo entero. Vivián en una época que si bien no era la cúspide de la sociedad tecnológica también era cierto que era una época de transición de una era moderna a una mas avanzada.

Una poderosa empresa farmacéutica que distribuía sus productos a nivel mundial desarrollo lo que en ese momento era una cura milagrosa para cualquier tipo de enfermedad. En un principio fue todo un éxito, en todos los países del mundo no se hablaba mas que de la cura milagrosa de las farmacias Kumo, pero lo que ocurrió luego era algo que nadie se esperaba.

Los descendientes de las personas que consumieron la cura milagros desarrollaron diferentes tipos de mutaciones que iban desde los mas drásticos cambios en su apariencia hasta los mas sutiles. Muchas personas nacieron con aspectos que rayaban lo bestial, presentando aspectos físicos irreales como criaturas sacadas de cuentos imaginarios, piel verdosa o corrugada, ojos de serpiente, personas con alas o con poderes místicos que pudieran ser usados tanto para el bien como para el mal. Otros tantos presentaban un aspecto en apariencia humana pero que poseían grandes cualidades como mover objetos con solo pensarlo o controlar la mente de las personas.

Aproximadamente hace 75 años salio a luz publica los primeros seres que serian denominados fenómenos o como fue manejado oficialmente por las autoridades y científicos "mutantes". Es sabido que el hombre teme a lo desconocido y de inmediato es catalogado como peligroso, por ese motivo de inmediato comenzó una especie de guerra cuyo factor principal ha sido la ignorancia y el temor, unos por deshacerse de lo desconocido y otros por defenderse de los primeros.

Una mutación en el sistema del cuerpo humano no les hace merecedores de ser llamados monstruos o seres antinaturales, solamente son personas cuyo código genético ha sido alterado por circunstancias externas, pero eso no los hacia a ellos menos humanos puesto que lloran, ríen se asustan, sienten pánico, amor...

Generalmente cuando nos sentimos atacados respondemos con la misma agresión y eso es lo que ha llevado al enfrentamiento entre mutantes y humanos.

Grupos de insurgentes han atacado desde ambos bandos llevando a los humanos a crear armas y artefactos que les permita contrarrestar el poder de los mutantes. Hacia ya veinte años que había estallado definitivamente la guerra entre ambos bandos, el doctor Kabuto Yakushi desarrolló un artefacto en forma de collarín cuya única función era la de suprimir el poder mutante y usarlos a su conveniencia.

Bien dicen que los humanos son los únicos seres que se atacan entre ellos sin tener un motivo especifico, simplemente por la satisfacción de pasiones personales, esta vez esas acciones eran dirigidas hacia los mutantes quienes por cualquier medio se defendían de los ataques de los que se supone deberían entender su situación y aceptarlos tal como eran, pero no era así, dando paso a diferentes lideres, unos mas extremistas que otros, algunos lideres opinaban establecerse en alguna isla o bosque alejado de los humanos y otros sencillamente buscaban el exterminio de los humanos para poder subsistir. Aunque esto ultimo se vio entorpecido por la ingeniosa invención de Kabuto.

Desde el momento que se dio a conocer al mundo la invención del mencionado doctor se ha encarnizado una cacería constante contra los mutantes convirtiéndolos en meras armas de lucha o en el caso de las mujeres con apariencia mas humana y deseable ante los ojos del hombre simples esclavas para la satisfacción de sus instintos primarios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A los ojos del mundo la isla no existía ya que sus poderes mutantes de camuflaje le impedían a los demás encontrarlos o ubicarlos en mapa o radar.

El líder de ese asentamiento mutante Hiashi Hyuuga estaba convencido que lo mejor para ellos como nueva especie era comenzar una nueva vida, apartados de los humanos, así se lo habían inculcado sus padres y cuando se hizo líder de todo su clan decidió seguir el legado de sus progenitores.

La familia Hyuuga posee una extraña mutación que se hace notable a través de sus blanquecinos ojos, estos tienen una extraña habilidad denominada por los primeros portadores del gen "Byakugan" cuyo significado se entiende como ojo blanco, un Hyuuga al concentrar energía esta se extiende hasta sus ojos resaltándoles las venas alrededor de las mismas permitiéndoles una visión de extraordinaria magnitud, pero eso no es todo, también les permiten nublar la vista al enemigo, es decir camuflarse e impedir ser detectados.

Un avaro hombre con sed de poder en alguna oportunidad se hizo con el espécimen de un Hyuuga pero lo sometió a tan atroces experimentos que terminaron arrebatándoles la vida, pero por boca del mismo ojiperla, los descendientes directos del primer portador del Byakugan eran de sangre pura, por lo tanto mas resistentes. Desde ese momento se ha propuesto cazar y obtener el Byakugan, tarea que se le ha hecho imposible puesto que los de ojo de luna se mantiene ocultos en una isla que hasta ahora no habían podido detectar, pero ya casi, muy pronto ese ser malvado se saldría con la suya y los pobres inocentes sufrirán las consecuencias de la avaricia y maldad de ese despreciable ser.

Desde antes que estallara la guerra entre mutantes y humanos los Hyuuga ya se habían hecho de ese lugar que los mantendría a salvo de los problemas del resto del mundo. Hiashi siempre había sido un hombre severo, empecinado en que todos los miembros de la familia Hyuuga fueran extremadamente fuertes, tiene dos hermosas hijas de las cuales la mayor siempre había sido una decepción a sus ojos, mientras que la menor es su mismo reflejo, fría, manipuladora y arrogante, todo un espécimen de lo que siempre ha caracterizado a los Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga una hermosa jovencita de 17 años de lacio y largo cabello azulado, de hermosos ojos plateados con un sutilisimo toque purpura, en realidad casi imperceptible, siempre ha tenido una pésima autoestima y la actitud de su padre no la ayuda en nada, tenia solo seis años cuando su madre desapareció, su pequeña hermana Hanabi solo tenia un año de nacida.

Para cualquier pequeña de seis años la perdida de su madre supone un trauma difícil de superar, recuerda tristemente como caminaba en la playa junto a su madre y su hermanita cuando de repente se sintió un estruendo que sacudió la isla, la joven madre llevo a sus pequeñas niñas al medio de unas grandes rocas para ocultarlas con la instrucción que por nada del mundo salieran de su escondite. La pequeña Hinata estaba aterrada, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en el mundo y su padre no estaba para protegerla, en un intento de callar su desbocado corazón escucho el desgarrador grito de su madre, por un momento el vital órgano en su pecho se detuvo, aferraba con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de Hanabi quien ni por enterada se daba cuenta de la situación, permaneció así lo que a su pequeño ser le pareció una eternidad, la encontró su primo mayor Neji, su tio Hizachi y su padre quienes inmediatamente las sacaron del refugio, cuando se dirigieron al lugar donde se suponía estaba la madre de la pequeñas solo encontraron mechones de cabello azulado y manchas de sangre que se había corrido un poco por el agua del mar, pero no lo suficiente para no identificar su inequívoco olor a sangre.

Hiashi se sintió helado, el siempre había sido un hombre frio y de aspecto regio frente a los demás pero con su su esposa e hijas era diferente, ellas eran lo que mas amaba, pero en ese momento no podía decir lo mismo, por lo menos no de su hija mayor, en ese momento la odiaba con todo su ser, no le importaba que llevara su propia sangre, solo era una escoria mas a la que odiaba, sino hubiera sido por su insistencia en ir a la playa su madre no la hubiese llevado y ahora mismo se encontrara con ellos en casa. Dejándose llevar por toda su rabia dirigió inmediatamente una mirada cargada de odio a su pequeña primogénita que le estremeció todo su ser, ella solo quería que su padre la abrasara, que le dijera que todo iría bien y encontrarían sana y salva a su madre, pero en lugar de eso solo recibió sonora bofetada que la lanzo al suelo dejándole el labio partido y su tersa y blanca piel amoratada por el golpe. Inmediatamente el imponente hombre tomo a su hija menor en brazos y se alejo dejándola en compañía de su hermano menor y sobrino quienes la consolaron mientras ella lloraba amargamente.

Espero haber hecho mas que perder el tiempo, en verdad espero que les guste.


	8. Confesiones, confusiones y enredos

Confieso que me encantó este capitulo, desde el momento que decidí hacer esta estas escenas, esperaba ansiosa el momento de escribirlo, no se que dirán de lo que hay en este capitulo, pero les adelanto que habrá ItaHina, celos y SasuHina también. Es un poco largo pero ya saben que los capítulos de este fic son extensos. Espero disfruten la lectura tanto como disfrute escribirlo

CHAPTER VIII

CONFUSIONES, CONFESIONES Y ENREDOS

Un genio en todo el sentido de la palabra, alabado y aplaudido a nivel mundial por sus logros y éxitos empresariales, adorado, perseguido y constantemente asediado y acosado por mujeres de todas las edades. Pero en ese momento solo se sentía como cualquier otro hombre, porque el no es perfecto y lejos de sentirse así, se siente vulnerable e incapaz de proteger a quien le importa.

Dos semanas, dos largas semanas en las que recurre constantemente a su tortura psicológica, se supone que un genio como él jamas olvida nada, entonces ¿como un golpe en el cráneo ha sido capaz de producirle perdida de memoria y durante mas de un año? Ilógico ¿o no? Es que después de todo es humano, un simple humano, endemoniadamente atractivo, sexy y super genio, pero al fin un simple mortal que no esta exento de peligros y accidentes.

Pero ahora tenia que sacarse ese problema de la cabeza, había uno mucho mas grave, es que su bella asistente había estado un tanto extraña con su persona. Esquivaba su mirada, era mucho mas tímida con él, se supone que habían superado aunque sea un poco esa etapa, pero ahí estaba ella, con sus adorables sonrojos y constantes tartamudeos tratando de esquivarlo, de evitarlo, aunque de paso sea dicho no lo lograba del todo puesto que como su asistente debía estar al pendiente de todas las actividades del genio Uchiha.

El simple hecho de saber que ella actuaba así en su presencia le crispaba los nervios, sentía un extraño malestar en la boca del estomago, en mas de una oportunidad veía como el Inuzuka luego de abandonar por momentos su puesto de trabajo se llegaba hasta donde estaba la peliazul solo par obsequiarle cualquier cosa, por muy insignificante que sea, y ella amablemente aceptaba y hasta se permitía reír libremente con el guardia de seguridad ¿por que con él no podía hacer eso? Todas las mujeres se arrastran a sus pies con solo un esbozo de sonrisa "ella no es como todas" inmediatamente le recordaba su mente y era cierto, ella es pura, inocente, seguro no se da cuenta que el Inuzuka solo quiere devorarla "¿acaso tu no Uchiha?" de nuevo esa molesta vocecita, a lo que se respondía que no por que él la... él la... al diablo, a él le gustaba mucho, tanto como ninguna otra lo ha hecho, ya tiene un rival desconocido y no esta dispuesto a permitir tener otro, por el momento debía dejar de lado sus demás problemas, ya se acabo la época de solo observar, tenia que comenzar de inmediato su plan de conquista ¿pero como hacerlo? El genio jamas ha conquistado una mujer, estas se abalanzan solas sin siquiera hacer algo, pero de algo mas aparte de los negocios le debe servir esa privilegiada inteligencia dada por los cielos ¿ o no?.

Un duro dia de trabajo, por algunos errores cometidos por otros administrativos en pleno cierre de un importante negocio, todos los empleados y altos ejecutivos de Sharingan Corp se quedaron trabajando hasta bien entradas las diez de la noche, el Uchiha mayor se disponía a llevar a su asistente a su hogar pero alguien se le adelanto "¿desde cuando tan lento Uchiha"? Le preguntaba la vocecita de su cabeza, y era cierto, Kiba Inuzuka, el guardia de seguridad de la empresa esperó a esas horas para acompañar a la bella ojiperla en su moto, pero el azabache mayor no se confía del todo en las intenciones del Inuzuka y decide seguirlos hasta llegar a su destino, el hogar de la chica de cabello azulado, pero no fue así, en plena vía cuando el Uchiha los seguía discretamente la moto donde iba la chica y su acompañante viro al lado contrario de la casa de la mujer. Largos minutos en la que la mente del azabache imaginaba uno y mil motivos por los cuales su asistente permitió que ese sujeto la llevase a otro lado, en sus cavilaciones mentales iba sumido pero sin despegar la vista de su objetivo ni un momento. Rato después se vio en la necesidad de entrar a un minibar que si bien no era los acostumbrados cinco estrellas a los cual asistía tampoco estaba tan mal, pero estaba atestado de personas que bailaban al compás de una pegajosa música que en sus 25 años jamas había escuchado.

Los celos, son sentimientos de protección hacia lo que consideramos nuestro, marcamos territorio en miras a alejar a cualquier otro de lo que queremos y por derecho nos sentimos dueños, pero ella no era nada suyo entonces ¿por que sentía celos al ver la proximidad de la mujer que le gusta con el castaño?, los Uchiha son machos alfa, acostumbrados a proteger lo que es suyo, posesivos y territoriales hasta la ultima médula, Itachi podía ser muy tranquilo pero eso no significa que ese sentimiento denominado celos no estuviese presente en su persona, se preguntó que haría una y otra vez pero no se decidía, y ¿como hacerlo? Ella no era suya... aun, pero eso pronto cambiaria, por lo pronto solo observaba como ese castaño se acercaba mas de la cuenta a la peliazul, que para ese momento parecía haber tomado suficiente alcohol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ese dia fue ajetreado en su vida, no tanto como cuando trabajaba con Sasuke pero aun así bastante pesado, en la mañana antes de comenzar su jornada laboral quedó con su amigo Kiba de ir a cenar ese dia, pero no sabia que pasaría todo el dia trabajando.

Todo el personal administrativo se quedó hasta pasadas la diez de la noche, no así el personal de seguridad, estos fueron remplazados a la hora convenida en su contrato, aun así el castaño Kiba Inuzuka decidió esperarla hasta que terminara.

Desde que entro a trabajar en la gran corporación ese ha sido el único amigo que ha hecho por tanto una salida de amigos no esta nada mal, aparte que el castaño le había dicho que aparte le presentaría a sus otros amigos, planes que para ese momento parecían perfectos, sin embargo la situación en la empresa ameritó quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche por lo que la salida con Kiba y sus amigos fue cancelada, pero debía agradecerle por ser tan buen amigo y esperarla hasta llevarla a su casa.

Nunca en sus 22 años se había subido en una moto, para cualquiera seria una experiencia alucinante, sin embargo en ese momento se sentía presa del miedo, en su vida se había arriesgado a hacer locuras solo cuando estaba con Naruto, pero hacia poco se había propuesto cambiar algunos aspectos de su vida y entre ellos estaba el tomar riesgos aunque estuviera muriendo de miedo, aparte, Kiba era su amigo, él no la lastimaría, por lo que suprimiendo sus temores subió poco a poco al demonio de metal que tenia como transporte su amigo.

Iban tranquilamente hacia su casa cuando de repente el castaño paro el motor de su trasporte haciendo que la peliazul se exaltara un poco, por un momento creyó que algo malo pasaba pero el castaño solo quería llevarla a un minibar ahí cerca, en un principio pensó en negarse pero inmediatamente recordó que su amigo la esperó hasta esa hora aun cuando no tenia que hacerlo, por lo que gustosa aceptó la invitación de su amigo al bar, a sabiendas que el alcohol provocaba estragos a su cuerpo, solo una copa de cualquier licor y ya Hinata Yuhi estaba ebria, pero por su amigo tomaría solo un poco, tal vez una bebida muy suave no le provocaría los síntomas de embriaguez.

Una de las cosas que siempre ha caracterizado a Hinata es que piensa primero en el prójimo antes que en si misma, por eso cuando su amigo comenzó a desahogarse con ella no pudo mas que aceptar que la abrazara fuertemente en los momentos que se sentía terrible. Su amigo le contaba de una relación que tuvo con cierta mujer y como esta le rompió el corazón, se burlo de él y lo cambio por alguien de mayor posición económica.

De tanto en tanto la soltaba para preguntar anécdotas acerca de su vida, ella le contaba sus experiencias con Naruto y no podía reprimir esa sonrisa encantadora que esbozaba cada que recordaba la vida al lado de su rubio, en verdad estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para evitar los momentos tristes que pasó durante su partida y es por eso precisamente que se enfocaba en lo positivo, en lo bonito que fue su relación.

Por la situación en la que charlaban cualquiera podía decir que era una pareja de enamorados, ambos sentados muy cerca en la barra, el la abrazaba y ella le sonreía complacida, pero todo muy lejos de la realidad, el castaño la veía como una pequeña hermana a la cual proteger y ella a su vez como el hermano mayor que le hubiese gustado tener. Por momentos recordaba su época en el orfanato cuando Shino se comportaba como el sobreprotector hermano mayor, eso la hacia muy feliz, por eso también sonreía tan abiertamente.

En medio de su charla pidió una bebida, suponía que por su nombre era alguna que contenía mínimo de alcohol, en verdad no tenia idea acerca de las bebidas, solo había salido antes con Naruto y este era igual a ella en ese aspecto, intolerante al alcohol. Su bebida de un rosa suave se sentía tan deliciosa en su boca, sus sentidos se adormecían y la hacían sentir en una especie de ensueño en los que sentía una intensa mirada azabache clavada en ella, suavemente viro su rostro y se quedo presa en las profundas orbes color noche que denotaba ¿molestia?, no, no podía ser, ¿por que estaría molesto...Itachi sama? Eso no podía ser, ahora el alcohol la hacia alucinar, definitivamente no esta bien, últimamente se siente mas nerviosa ante su presencia y trata en la medida de lo posible alejarse de él, pero ¿como si es su asistente?, en verdad tenia que ponerse limites, ¿pero en que momento? Sabia que en ese preciso momento no, por mas que la poca cordura que tenia en ese momento le pedía que apartara su vista no podía, era como una fuerza invisible que la hacia presa de él, de esa oscura mirada que hacia que su garganta se resecara y sus mejillas de a poco se colorearan hasta alcanzar el grado de tomate maduro, pudo haber sido el alcohol o la fuerza de esa escrutadora mirada que la hacia sentir como si estuviese haciendo algo malo ¿pero que? ¿que podía estar haciendo mal?, nada por supuesto "solo te sientes atraída hacia tu jefe" le decía una pequeñísima Hinata parada en su hombro derecho, ¡ay no!, ahora si que había perdido el juicio por completo, quería hacer cualquier cosa pero al intentar pararse e ir directo al dueño de esa oscura mirada sintió desfallecer su cuerpo y cayó, para su mala suerte encima de un gran hombre con mal aspecto, al ver que derramó su bebida encima, el mastodonte dirigió su fría mirada hacia la chica que del susto su cuerpo despertaba del letargo, se sentía realmente asustada y Kiba había elegido el peor momento para ir al baño "¿y ahora que haré?" se preguntaba chica presa del pánico, seguramente moriría en manos de ese gran hombre que casi podría doblarle la estatura y fácilmente su gruesa musculatura superaba el triple de la delicada de ella, el sujeto intentó tomarla fuertemente de una mano pero antes de siquiera tocarla alguien le había detenido, "en verdad es él" pensó la dulce chica, pero se asustó mucho al pensar en lo que ese gigante podía hacerle a su jefe, antes de decir palabra alguna el azabache le propino tal golpe, en tan magnifica demostración de artes marciales, que lo dejo tirado en el suelo al punto de desmayo. Rápidamente tomó a la chica y la subió en su hombro dispuesto a sacarla de ese lugar lo antes posible, ya la había observado y aunque el efecto del alcohol se había disipado un poco sabía que no era suficiente como salir en pie ilesa de la eminente pelea que se armaría dentro de poco.

Se sentía entre avergonzada y extasiada, él la tenia en sus brazos, o mejor dicho en su hombro y otra mano muy, muy cerca de su trasero, de no sentirse tan mal seguro se habría desmayado.

Inmediatamente luego de evitar la batalla de todos contra todos, la puso en el suelo para abrir la puerta del auto, acto que provocó que la chica se desplomara sin llegar a caer puesto que aun estaba cerca para evitar la caída, pero ella quedó con el rostro tan cerca del azabache que sentía su respiración.

Incapaz de moverse y romper el intimo momento en el que hallaban sumergidos, acercó su boca a la de ella hasta rozar sus labios.

La chica se estremeció de puro gusto en los duros brazos de su jefe, al rozar los labios de ella una corriente eléctrica le recorrió desde la punta del pie hasta pasarse por la médula y llegar hasta el cerebro. Ese sensación era magnifica, por un momento deseo que él se apoderara de sus labios en un beso tan cargado que la hiciera estremecerse fuertemente, mas que antes si es que era posible, en cambia solo pronuncio un débil "Itachi sama es en verdad hermoso", pudiera estar tomada, pero por un momento nuevamente la lucidez llegaba a su cabeza y se sonrojo fuertemente deseando que la reclamara la inconsciencia para evitar seguir avergonzándose. Sin saber que hacer en esa posición escondió su rostro en el bien esculpido pecho del Uchiha.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan bien ante el halago de una mujer, de hecho no era nada que no hubiese escuchado antes puesto que diariamente se lo decían, pero escucharlo en sus deliciosos labios rosados le producía una sensación indescriptible que hacia que su ego de macho alfa se inflase, pero por mucho que le gustaba la situación, tenia que salir de allí, estaba casi seguro que la chica se había quedado dormida en su pecho puesto que su respiración era suave y acompasada, al tratar de levantar su rostro lo confirmo, tenerla en esa posición le recordaba la vivida en París cuando se desmayó luego de haber visto su cuerpo desnudo. Ella en su brazo izquierdo, tirada hacia atrás con el cabello suelto y siendo mecido por el viento, bajo la luz de la luna llena sus mejillas levemente rosadas y su exquisita boca entre abierta se le antojo la diosa mas hermosa que sus ojos hayan visto.

Quiso besarla ahí mismo con la pasión que venia acumulando desde hace algún tiempo, pero no, no quería arriesgarse a repetir el episodio anterior donde ella llamaba a otro hombre, cuando eso suceda de nuevo ella tenia que estar en todos sus sentidos y consiente de quien la besa, que sea su nombre el que llame, el que desee y pida mas, porque su orgullo Uchiha así se lo dictaba, la quería adicta sus besos, a sus caricias, a su persona, lo quería todo de ella y que ella quisiese todo de él.

Aun con su bella diosa entre brazos abrió la puerta de copiloto y la acomodó colocando el cinturón de seguridad para luego prestarse a la tarea de conducir y dejarla en la comodidad de su hogar.

Sabía cual era el edificio, mas no así el numero de apartamento. Afortunadamente para él, el guardia de seguridad le indicó el numero y le llevó hasta ahí. La chica estaba dormida y como buen caballero la llevo cargada cual princesa y una vez que el portero abrió la puesta se dispuso entrar con ella.

Una vez mas solos, con ella dormida en sus fornidos y esculturales brazos de dios griego, se dirigió a paso lento a la única habitación del pequeño apartamento, la colocó en su cama y se disponía salir inmediatamente, pero se sintió preso del magnifico olor presente en el lugar, jazmines y rosas, el olor de ella, todo el apartamento estaba inundado con su extasiante fragancia, el azabache aspiró una gran bocanada de aire en un vano intento de respirar todo su aroma, que se quedara para siempre impregnado en su olor. Pero tenia que salir de allí, de lo contrario su autocontrol lo mandaría al diablo y se apoderaría de esos carnosos labios que lo incitaban a devorarlos como un cazador hambriento de carne. Acaricio suavemente su mejilla y definitivamente se marchó, pero antes una rápida mirada al lugar le indicó las condiciones del lugar, pequeño, solitario, con las paredes blancas sin ningún adorno o fotografía, un simple sofá en la misma tonalidad de las paredes, una mesita frente al sofá y un pequeño televisor. Era todo lo que conformaba el modesto recibo del lugar, de ninguna manera permitiría que su eficiente empleada siga viviendo en un lugar que si bien no era malo, tampoco era el adecuado de una exitosa empresaria, como su jefe que era haría algo al respecto.

Mientras conducía a su casa se preguntaba el porque ella vivía en esas condiciones, gozaba de un excelente sueldo, la empresa proveía a sus empleados llegados de otras ciudades hogar, pero ella en ningún momento solicitó ante la corporación nada, y aunque no lo haya hecho por lo menos el apartamento debería estar mas personalizado, las mujeres eran detallistas por naturaleza y por muy sutiles que sean los toques que le dan al lugar se siente su presencia femenina, sin embargo este era mas bien impersonal, y aunque el lugar estuviese inundado de su dulce aroma, también se percibía el olor a soledad ¿acaso ese Naruto jugó con sus sentimientos? ¿le rompió el corazón?, se preguntaba en una mezcla de sentimientos el azabache, por una parte se sentía aliviado de que ella no este con él, pero por otra se sentía furioso por creer que hirió sus sentimientos, claro que el azabache no sabia la historia completa de la chica y ahora que lo analizaba, en realidad sabe muy pocas cosas de ella, pudiera mandar investigar su vida, pero él quería ganar su confianza, que ella le contara cada aspecto de su vida, sus alegrías, sus tristezas, sus temores, sus sueños, sus añoranzas y el porque de la desdicha de vivir en soledad. Porque una cosa mas le quedó clara esa noche al genio Uchiha, la peliazul se sumía a si misma en su soledad, pero eso cambiaria, como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha la sacaría de esa soledad, él quería ser su luz en el camino, quien la ilumine cuando lo necesite y quien le de fuerzas cuando las propias le fallen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una rápida visita al baño y pasaba esto, si le pasaba algo a su amiga jamas se lo perdonaría, salio en busca de la chica y solo encontró una candente batalla campal entre todos lo presentes del bar. Ignorando golpes y patadas, defendiéndose como podía buscaba a su acompañante sin rastro alguno, quiso ir afuera en busca de la chica y en ese preciso instante llegó la policía a aquietar la pelea formada, el castaño quien desesperado buscaba a la chica intento irse y fue detenido inmediatamente por la policía, pero no fue el único, todos los presentes en el lugar fueron puestos en custodia y llevados a prisión el resto de la noche, aunque en realidad no faltaba mucho para amanecer, ya eran pasadas la una de la madrugada, pero él se sentía fatal, si algo malo le paso a Hinata nunca se perdonaría el llevarla a ese lugar. Normalmente no era religioso, pero en ese sucia celda en donde yacía junto a los demás detenidos imploraba a cualquier divinidad habida y por haber por el bienestar de Hinata, con la promesa que si estaba bien visitaría a su madre y le pediría perdón.

Realmente estaba agradecido con su amigo de oscuras gafas ¿quien diablos usa gafas oscuras a esas horas de la madrugada?, por supuesto su extraño amigo Shino Aburame, quien contra todo pronostico le sacó esa misma noche de la cárcel.

Ahora se sentía en deuda con quien sea le concedió el milagro que la peliazul se encontrara fuera de peligro, luego que su amigo lo sacó del asqueroso lugar inmediatamente se dirigieron al edificio donde vivía la chica, el vigilante le informó que su amiga fue traída por un hombre de cabello oscuro hace bastante rato. Por una parte se sentía aliviado por saberla a salvo y con bien pero por otra se preguntaba quien la llevó hasta su casa, ella le había dicho que no tenia ningún amigo entonces ¿quien?, recordaba que en algunos momentos se sentía observado pero luego de checar no encontraba nada extraño, un pelinegro de coleta pudiera ser el Uchiha mayor, pero era imposible, una persona de su posición no se adentraría en ese pequeño bar y si era así porque tomarse las molestias, sabia de la generosidad del Uchiha y su gentileza con los demás, pero si de verdad fue él quien llevó a Hinata hasta su hogar algo mas que simple gentileza se cocinaba ahí.

Shino por su parte al escuchar el nombre de la amiga de Kiba se preguntó si era la misma chica que conoció en Konoha, algo dentro de si se lo confirmaba pero tenia que estar seguro, ella fue su primera amiga y guardaba un lugar muy especial en el corazón del amante de insectos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre que si bien era un gruñón innato también es cierto que como Uchiha es totalmente apasionado, nunca en su vida se ha enamorado y espera no hacerlo pero le gusta vivir grandes pasiones con las que ha considerado sus amantes.

Últimamente ha tenido una gran obsesión si se puede llamar de esa forma, es que desde el momento que descubrió la belleza que porta bajo ese velo de ropa la asistente de su hermano no se la ha sacado de la cabeza. Solo pensar en esos rosados y carnosos labios hacían despertar un lívido nunca antes sentido por su persona. Pero había algo que lo detenía, de alguna manera sentía que ella era prohibida y si hay algo que el humano encuentra tan atrayente y atractivo eso es lo prohibido, adentrarse en terrenos desconocidos y misteriosos despiertan todos los sentidos del hombre, por eso estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado esa reticencia e ir a la conquista de la peliazul. Porque si hay algo que no les agrada a los Uchiha es que invadan lo que consideran suyo y si bien la chica no era suya lo cierto es que le molestaba en gran manera la cercanía que últimamente ha tenido con el cara de perro Kiba Inuzuka. Eso tenia que acabar ya y el se encargaría de hacerlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se despertó con una gran resaca, le dolían los ojos, la cabeza, todo su cuerpo, ella lo sabia perfectamente, una pequeña cantidad de alcohol y ya hacia estragos en su cuerpo pero no podía rechazar la invitación de su amigo...¿amigo?, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿donde estaba su amigo? ¿como llegó hasta su cama?, lo ultimo que recuerda es... no estaba segura, su cabeza era una maraña de recuerdos confusos, hasta Itachi sama estaba ahí, se miraba en el espejo tratando de descifrar lo ocurrido la noche anterior y sencillamente nada se aclaraba, cada vez era mas confuso, eso solo provocó que un estallido de nervios que se expresó en una carcajada que se prolongo por mas de un minuto.

Tirada en el suelo jadeando en busca de aire y aun afectada por esa extraña carcajada nerviosa, la ojiperla pensaba con que cara vería a su amigo o peor aun, a su jefe, en sus delirios se recuerda recostada en su pecho y la frase "Itachi sama es hermoso", pero eso no era cierto ¿verdad?, no, claro que no, eso solo era producto de su imaginación ¿pero por que se imaginó esa escena?, de parecerle hermoso claro que si, debía estar ciega para no notarlo, pero ella jamas se atrevería a decirle semejante cosa, después de todo no le gusta "no te mientas Hinata Hyuuga", inmediatamente se sobresaltó con esa vocecita, ¿Hyuuga?, no, eso no, muchas veces escuchaba esa vocecita interior pero jamas la había llamado así y por alguna extraña razón no le sonó mal ser llamada por ese apellido, solo se sobresaltó porque sentía que de algún modo ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, es decir, ya alguien la había llamado así, claro que no podía definir en que lugar ni en que momento de su vida. Tratar de recordar eso hacia que el dolor de su cabeza se acrecentara y le producía un cúmulo de sensaciones que iban desde la alegría al pánico total, en ese momento de su vida no estaba para recordar cosas desagradables y menos cuando la confundía tanto por eso dejo de lado todos esos pensamientos, TODOS, incluidos los que involucraban a su jefe y la mejor manera es meditando, su querida Kurenai le había inculcado el arte de la meditación y aunque tenia mucho tiempo sin hacerlo se dijo que era hora de retomar tan relajante habito.

Una vez terminada su actividad se disponía darse una ducha y cuando iba a desprenderse de su ropa sintió tan masculino aroma impregnado en su ropa. Al único que conocía con ese embriagante perfume era su jefe, un sutil aroma con toques de madera oriental hacían resaltar la masculinidad de tan imponente caballero. Su rostro enrojeció de golpe, si ella tenia ese olor en su ropa significa... que todo lo de la supuesta alucinación fue real, ¡FUE REAL!, no no no, por todos los cielos, ella, ella elogio su belleza abiertamente, seguro se burlaría de ella, o tal vez se enoje o la despida.

"Tal vez no debería ir a la empresa", se dijo la chica descartándolo de inmediato, cualquier escusa su jefe la descartaría pues ya sabia que la noche anterior estuvo tomando hasta el punto de llegar a su casa sin saber como, o lo que es peor, su jefe realmente estuvo en su casa ¡que vergüenza! Su casa, ni siquiera puede ser considerada como tal, esta estaba desordenada o mas bien dicho no tenia nada, las fotografías de las personas importantes en su vida las tenia en un álbum y las demás las tenia en un baúl debajo de su cama, es que ese lugar no lo consideraba su hogar por tanto no veía la necesidad de darle su toque personal, aparte que nunca había sido buena para ir de compras, si por ella fuera jamas lo haría, solo pensar en ir a un centro comercial le provocaba un ataque de ansiedad, por eso no lo hacia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quería llegar a su puesto de trabajo antes que nadie, sentía vergüenza de solo ver la cara de su muy atractivo jefe pero nada podía hacer, en algún momento tenia que hacerlo y pedirle disculpas por la osadía que cometió la noche anterior. En ese momento desearía que el menor de los Uchiha pidiera trabajar con ella, así por lo menos estaría exenta de ver a su jefe o por lo menos atrasar el momento, pero sabia bien que sus deseos nunca se hacen realidad, por mas esfuerzo que ponga en ellos jamas son escuchados, solo le quedaba tragarse su vergüenza y afrontar las consecuencias.

Lo que la chica no sabia es su comentario de la noche anterior fue tan bien recibido que el resto de la noche solo soñó con ella en situaciones poco decentes. Pocas veces en su vida se había levantado con tanta calor como ese dia, eran apenas las 6 de la mañana y ya estaba rumbo a la oficina, sabia que no podía permanecer un minuto mas en esa cama y no había amanecido con ánimos de ejercitarse, solo quería ver a la culpable de invadir sus pensamientos, esperaba que ella recordara la situación de la noche anterior y diera paso a esa conversación, el pudiera ser un genio pero definitivamente lo que quería hacer se le hacia totalmente complicado, el era un Uchiha después de todo y estos no andan por ahí gritando a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos y menos a sabiendas que puede ser rechazado.

Hinata llegó a la corporación y su amigo aun no llegaba, eso le parecía mejor porque no se sentía con ánimos de decirle como fue que su jefe la llevó hasta su casa, pero lo que definitivamente no esperó fue encontrar al Uchiha mayor ya instalado en su oficina.

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato y su corazón se disparó a mil pulsaciones por segundo, no podía ver su rostro pero estaba segura que estaba mas rojo que un tomate maduro ya que sus mejillas ardían fuertemente, extrañamente el azabache mayor solo le dedicó un "buenos días Hinata san" y de inmediato se adentro en la oficina.

Por una parte se sentía aliviada de que él no hablara del tema, pero por otro no sabia exactamente que, pero definitivamente no le agrado esa ultima sensación, últimamente no se entendía, parecía que su cuerpo era un cúmulo de sensaciones o era alguna rara enfermedad que provocaba un disparo en sus hormonas, porque si había una explicación a lo que le pasaba ella lo atañía a sus hormonas, nada mas que eso.

Cuando la vio entrar su corazón por un momento se detuvo, se sentía como un adolescente enamorado, tantas cosas le vivieron a la mente y solo pudo dar los buenos días a la chica. Ahora se sentía un idiota, si su primo Shisui se enterara, como de hecho sabia que lo haría, se burlaría de él ¿y como no hacerlo? Hasta el mismo se burla de sus actitudes de adolescente, tal vez o mejor seria decirle de una vez que le gusta y asunto solucionado, pero no, su cerebro de genio le decía que no podía hacer algo tan escueto como eso, tal vez su hermano si lo haga pero él no, a veces se odiaba por tener una mente tan anticuada, es que a pesar de no haberlo hacho nunca creía fielmente que un hombre debe recurrir a la galantería para conquistar a la mujer deseada y su mente funcionaba como la de los caballeros románticos de la época medieval, quienes movían cielo y tierra para impresionar a la dama en cuestión.

Todo un dia de arduo trabajo, tanto o mas que el anterior y su asistente se toma un rato para coquetear con el guardia de seguridad, eso le crispa los nervios de una manera indescriptible, hasta un presente le dio y ella solo sonríe complacida, nunca en su vida había sido egoísta pero ahora mismo quisiera encerrar a su bella asistente en su oficina y no dejarla salir nunca mas. No debería estar tanto tiempo pensando en ella, de hecho debería estar concentrado en encontrar a la desaparecida Hyuuga pero la situación lo sobrepasaba, es que extrañamente estar cerca de esa bella mujer que tenia por asistente le hacia olvidar ese tema de los Hyuuga.

Luego del "coqueteo con Inuzuka, ya no lo soportó mas y aunque no requería la presencia de la chica tan constantemente se encargo de asignarle tantas actividades que poco tiempo de almorzar le quedaba, tiempo en que el aprovecho para tenerla cerca ya que siendo un jefe justo jamas permitiría que uno de sus empleados se pasara la hora de la comida, eso era inconcebible para su persona. Por eso pidió un almuerzo para dos y se encargó de ocupar su oficina como comedor, pero no lo hizo solo, claro que no, Hinata aunque se negó en un principio a la petición del genio Uchiha cuando este le dijo que era una orden no pudo negarse a almorzar en su compañía y en su oficina.

Cada minuto que pasaba en su compañía descubría que le encantaba mas, en todo el momento de la comida disfrutó de su vista, de sus gestos y manías al comer, por ejemplo, descubrió que se toma bastante tiempo entre un bocado y otro, los cubiertos los toma de manera fina y elegante, pero lo mas importante es que su presencia la tenia completamente nerviosa, no en vano la observaba disimuladamente y ese hecho lo hacia inmensamente feliz porque así descubría que no le era completamente indiferente.

POV de Hinata

el dia de hoy he estado mas nerviosa que de costumbre, esperaba que en cualquier momento Itachi sama quisiera hablar de lo sucedido anoche pero en ningún momento lo hace.

Kiba vino hace un rato y se disculpo enormemente por haberme dejado sola y aunque le dije que no había problema él insistió en darme un obsequio a modo de disculpa. Por un momento pensé en no aceptar, pero solo ver el contenido de la pequeña caja, mis papilas gustativas de regocijaron, eran mis adorados rollos de canela, jamas rechazaría un regalo como ese, en un impulso voy y le doy un gran abrazo y me sonríe de manera cálida. No se porque pero me siento observaba, pudiera pensar que han sido mis compañeros de trabajo pero se que no es así, esa mirada es como la de anoche, la de Itachi sama, y no me equivoque, ya luego que Kiba volvió a su puesto, mi jefe ha estado muy molesto, me ha asignado tal cantidad de trabajo en la mayoría inútiles e innecesarios, per el es mi jefe,no le puedo decir que no a sus ordenes.

A la hora del almuerzo pide comida para ambos, su idea es que lo acompañase a su oficina a consumir los alimentos pero intento rechazarlo, debí saberlo, eso no funcionaria con él, como rechace su pedido ahora me lo ordena y no puedo rechazarlo ¿ es que acaso no se da cuenta que me pone en un estado de nerviosismo extremo? Lo he evitado todo lo que se pueda pero no me deja, ¿acaso es su castigo por mi osadía de anoche?, él no se tomaría tantas molestias, solo quisiera salir se su presencia un momento, mi corazón late desenfrenado en mi pecho y siento que me asfixio pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo para controlarme. Como lo mas lento y pausado posible, mis nervios están a flor de piel y su intensa mirada no ayuda para nada. No se cuanto ha pasado, pero agradezco a Dios que por fin ese momento ya terminó, solo espero que siga insistiendo en mi presencia, se que soy su asistente pero por ahora no requiere mis servicios.

Fin POV de Hinata

Y a esta por finalizar la jornada del dia y el sexy jefe de Hinata no dejaba de observarla a través del vidrio de su oficina, esta comía distraídamente un rollo de canela que si bien se veía apetitoso, a los ojos del genio de la corporación nada mas delicioso que esos tentadores labios que probaban el delicioso pan.

Ya no lo resistía mas, tenia que hablarle, en la mañana se había prometido actuar como un caballero medieval pero por mas que su mente de genio maquinaba la manera de conquistarla ninguna idea le parecía la apropiada, así que lo mejor era eso.

Habían pocas personas en el edificio, de hecho en ese piso solo estaban ellos dos, hasta su hermanito adicto al trabajo se había retirado, el Uchiha mayor se sentía nervioso, intentaba calmarse pero su comportamiento era de un adolescente en busca de su primera novia, pero él ya no era un adolescente, era un hombre adulto que ha estado con muchas mujeres, si su plan fallaba, ya pensaría en otro pero de que Hinata Yuhi seria suya era un hecho tan real como que el se llamaba Itachi Uchiha.

Salio de su oficina y se planto frente a su asistente, cuando ella levanto su vista inmediatamente sus mejillas adquirieron ese adorable tono rojizo, la tomo por la muñeca y sin decir palabra alguna la adentró en su oficina, una vez ahí se acerco a ella y la despojó de sus enormes gafas, el corazón de ella estaba tan frenético que no se sentía capaz de articular palabra alguna.

Una vez fuera las gafas, suavemente le soltó la cabellera permitiendo su caída libre por toda su espalda. Lentamente ahuecó el pequeño rostro de la mujer en sus manos y con toda la delicadeza de un caballero le confesó esa atracción que lo enloquecía hacia su persona.

Ella se sentía desfallecer, de no estar recostada levemente en el escritorio de su jefe estaba segura de caer al suelo, sus manos presentaban un leve temblor y su garganta estaba tan reseca que no podía articular palabra alguna.

Como en espacio de cámara lenta veía a su jefe que segundo a a segundo acercaba mas su rostro al de ella hasta hacer que sus labios se tocaran suavemente.

Miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su interior y corriente eléctrica paseándose por todo su cuerpo a hacían sentir en una especie de sueño del que no quería despertar, jamas en su vida pensó sentir algo así, ni cuando estaba con Naruto su cuerpo reaccionó de esa forma, lentamente permitió a sus parpados cerrarse mientras el beso que en un principio fue solo un roce de labios, ahora era profundo e intenso sin tornarse agresivo en ningún momento.

Con la noción del tiempo perdida esos dos seres que había nacido el uno para el otro yacían besándose en la oficina de él, respiraban suavemente por la nariz pasa evitar romper tan mágico momento hasta que... fueron interrumpidos por la inesperada visita de Shisui.

"Oh, lo lamento de saber que estaban ocupados mejor espero, aunque le aconsejo buscarse un hotel" fueron las palabras del Uchiha recién llegado antes de carcajearse, Itachi quería fulminarlo con la mirada y la chica de cabello azul estaba tan roja como un tomate maduro.

La pobre Hinata con las pocas fuerzas que tenia ahora se separo de Itachi y salio corriendo rumbo fuera de la oficina. Una vez salio del lugar tomo sus cosa y partió presurosa de ese ambiente en donde se le dificultaba el respirar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un nuevo dia y la joven de oculta mirada perlada se levantaba con pesar, solo pensar en el episodio del dia anterior disparaba sus nervios, su garganta se resecaba y sentía como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, pero nada podía hacer para evitarlo, no quería irse de la ciudad, es que extrañamente durante ese intercambio de saliva entre ella y su jefe se sintió tan viva como no recuerda haberlo sentido antes.

Pero no estaba del todo segura por la confesión de su jefe, se decir, el es el soltero mas codiciado del país, extremadamente guapo y un genio en todo el sentido de la palabra, ante los ojos de cualquier mujer el hombre perfecto, entonces ¿por que fijarse en una mujer como ella?, ella no era especial, su piel no era hermosa como esas otras mujeres, no tenia la estatura de una supermodelo y sus ojos... sus ojos eran la cosa mas horrible que ella pudiera tener, pensaba que si llegara a enterarse la despreciaría como solían hacerlo todos los niños que sabían de su atípica condición. Si existía alguna atracción estaba segura que moriria al conocer sus verdaderos ojos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A pesar de ser tan joven era un total adicto al trabajo, pero por increíble que parezca siempre tenia tiempo para sus andanzas con sus amantes, pero ya ni eso lo satisfacía, cada que besaba a una mujer solo se le antojaban esos rosados labios de la mujer asistente de su hermano, estaba harto de la situación, él siempre había sido una persona de armas tomar, y esa mujer no descontrolaría su mundo, si su cuerpo le exigía un beso de esos carnosos labios, el le daría el gusto, y así con ese pensamiento partió presuroso a su oficina.

Sus masculinos labios esbozaron una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando la vio abordando el ascensor, apresuró su paso y antes que este se cerrara entro para hacerle compañía a la mujer de cabello azulado.

En completo silencio luego del saludo de la chica iban ascendiendo hasta las oficinas donde trabajaban y sin previo aviso el azabache menor presionó el botón que detenia el curso del ascensor.

Sin siquiera preguntar acorraló a la chica y estampo sus labios contra los de ella quien permanecía con los ojos abiertos como plato, pudo no responder pero el do mirada oscura mordió un poco su labio inferior y esta abrió levemente la boca dándole paso a la intrusa lengua del Uchiha menor permitiendo explorar en toda su magnitud su exquisita boca. Sin darse cuenta se descubrió devolviendo el beso y cerrar lo ojos en un intento de disfrutar el agradable momento.

Al darse cuenta que ella respondía tímidamente el beso, el azabache intensifico mas la caricia de sus bocas convirtiéndolo así en un beso plagado de necesidad, posesivo y extaciante en todos los sentidos. Cuando ya se quedaron sin aire, el azabache salio del ascensor como si nada hubiese pasado dejando a la chica jadeando en busca de aire para llenar sus pulmones.

Recostada en el ascensor con la mejillas coloradas no se percataba de la situación vivida hasta que rozó sus labios con sus dedos, "oh cielos" pensó la chica y salio corriendo presurosa hacia el baño. En su trayecto le paso al lado de quien la acababa de besar y en ningún momento se detuvo, este por su parte sonreía complacido con el gustazo que se había dado.

"No pude ser, ahora soy una cualquiera" pensaba acongojada la choca sentada en la tapa de un inodoro, cualquier chica se sentiría dichosa de ser besada por tan buenos prospectos masculinos pero ella se sentía sucia, porque ¿que mujer decente se deja besar por dos hombres y disfruta con ambos?, ahora se sentía tan confundida, dos besos en dos días, de dos hombres diferentes que encima de todo eran hermanos y dueños de la empresa en la cual labora y por si fuera poco ambos despertaron sentimientos en ella que si bien eran totalmente diferentes los había disfrutado como nunca en la vida

Quiero agradecer a mis queridos lectores que siempre se toman un poco de su tiempo para dejar un review, bueno y a los que no también, AntoniaCifer te aviso que en el próximo capitulo habrá sorpresas y el tan esperado cambio de look de Hina.

Ojala y puedan decirme como esperan que se verá la chica luego del cambio.

De antemano gracias por leer.

Les dejo el link de un foro al que recientemente me uní, si quieren pueden darse una vuelta, el lugar está dedicado a todo el fandom Naruto pero seria muy bueno que fans del ItaHina y SasuHina se unieran, la idea es esparcir el ItaHina y el SasuHina tanto como sea posible.

forum/La-Aldea-Oculta-entre-las-Hojas/151026/


End file.
